Lucky Gamble
by Tamarai
Summary: Set in the movieverse. I started writing it for myself, since I was sorely disappointed that Gambit never showed up in any of the movies. Set a few years after the 3rd movie. Obviously Romy, since I've always been a huge pusher for that. RE-EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Set in the movieverse. I started writing it for myself, since I was sorely disappointed that Gambit never showed up in any of the movies. Set a few years after the 3rd movie. Obviously Romy, since I've always been a huge pusher for that. Rogue meets Gambit and the insane relationship begins.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men nor am I affiliated with Marvel in any way.

**Author's Note:** I do not know French, I naively rely on translators. I am also not so good with writing accents so, please use your imagination for those.

* * *

She was going back.

Back where? She paused, contemplating what to call the mansion.

Home.

The idea solidified quickly in her mind. Why not call it home? That's what it felt like. It was the one place she would be welcomed and wanted. Suddenly she wasn't so nervous about going back. No one would be ashamed of her, and no one would certainly blame her. After all, the circumstances leading her back to the mansion weren't entirely her fault.

The cure was _supposed_ to work. She was _supposed_ to be free of her mutant gene. She was _supposed_ to live a normal human life. That all changed after _the incident_.

She shuddered.

_The incident_. The reason she was going back. She tried pushing the memory way back down again. It was fuzzy and painful. She couldn't remember all the details, except one: she'd hurt someone. Hurt someone bad, maybe even killed somebody.

_Stop it!_ she scolded herself. _It wasn't your fault. Your powers came back, you didn't know._ With that final statement, she deliberately turned to focus on her surroundings. She couldn't think about _the incident_ if she occupied her mind with something else.

The train wasn't that crowded. There were only a few people on, mostly keeping to themselves and pretending not to notice anyone else, like she was doing. Until her eyes glanced upon him.

He was sitting a few seats up across from her on one of those side seats at the front. No, not sitting, _lounging_. Lounging and staring at her. She quickly turned her head in the opposite direction to stare out the window, catching his reflection in the glass, still staring at her. He was a mutant. That much was obvious. No normal human had those kind of eyes— creepy, with red irises and black where the whites should be.

And he was _staring_ at her. Why? Was he going to cause trouble? She _was_ alone and _did_ look fragile. He looked like the sort that might approach her, might try something…in fact, he looked a lot like a tramp or transient or something. Someone who followed his own rules and took what he wanted without any regard for morals or consequences. She had a feeling that right and wrong were very muddied lines in his world.

_Well, too bad for him, I'm not as helpless as I look_, she thought, smiling a touch to herself as she began to slowly remove her zip-up sweater. Underneath she wore a white tank top with long arm length gloves. The Creep cocked his head as she began taking the gloves off as nonchalantly as she could. She put the removed articles of clothing in the small backpack she carried with her.

She usually would never allow this much of her skin to be exposed. But, as Logan had taught her, it was best to be able to utilize her weapons easily, and if Creepy over there was going to cause trouble she was pretty sure she wouldn't be the first one going down.

Acting as if she didn't care he was there, she stared ahead, watching him from her peripheral view. She made mental notes about him, calculating her enemy and searching for weakness or things to use against him.

All her training came back to her in waves: _long, shaggy hair – keeps falling in his eyes_. That meant his visual was at a disadvantage. _Taller than me, and looks like he works out_. He was solid without being bulky, much like a jungle cat—that wouldn't be a problem either. She could scrap with the best of them. She'd even taken down Colossus in a few spars. His trench coat, however, would be a problem—_not a lot of bare skin exposed_. He was wearing gloves too, those shabby, hobo kind with the missing fingers.

_Great_. She had fingers and his face to work with if things got serious. At least with her newly returned powers she wouldn't be playing the victim very well.

_Welcome back, Rogue_, she thought grimly.

* * *

He noticed her the moment she got on the train and sat down. Mind you, he always noticed pretty girls. It was just rare that girls looked _that_ pretty. She was definitely a delicious little dish, and one he'd like to taste. He thought about approaching her, laying on his oh-so-perfected Cajun charm and making her swoon and giggle. But upon observing her further, she looked…apprehensive and nervous. So, he took to watching her instead, just waiting for the right opportunity to approach her.

He could tell she was deep in thought, wrapped up in the inner workings of her own mind. As the train moved on however, she had become more aware of her surroundings… more aware of him. She had caught his eye once and quickly turned away. No doubt put off by his strange eye colour.

For a while, she took to staring out the train window, often brushing her hair behind her ear. _Such interesting hair_, he thought, with shocks of white framing her delicate face. Girls always dyed their hair these days with strange chunky highlights. He'd just never seen actual white hair.

It was then he toyed with idea that she might be a mutant, since there was no way her hair could be that white when the rest was a non-descript brown. It would have been that funny bleached colour.

Suddenly, his object of interest moved and began taking off her jacket, revealing a slender, pale figure in a modest tank top and…_gloves?_ He would never understand women's fashions. He cocked his head with interest as she began removing the gloves. _Must be warm_, he thought dimly, and no wonder, with wearing arm length gloves under a jacket.

She sat forward, looking much more comfortable with her surroundings. He liked her sitting in this position better than staring out the window. He had a nice, clear view of her face. She had pretty green eyes, nice full lips, and if she was a mutant, he'd have even less trouble chatting her up. They'd have some common ground. With that, he resolved to get up and go over to her.

And he would have, if his timing hadn't been so off. The train was slowing to a stop. He had reached his destination and couldn't afford to stay on the train any longer, even to chat up a pretty girl. He had more pressing matters to attend to. Regretfully, he stood up and heaved his duffle bag over his shoulder. He gave her one last parting look, and exited the train.

* * *

It would have been an understatement to say that she wasn't relieved when the train stopped. She was almost home. Her luck was even starting to change. Creepy had gotten off the train before her and she didn't see him again.

She hurried down the near empty street.

_Just a few more blocks and I'll be home_. Her footsteps quickened in anticipation at being back at the mansion. She rounded the next corner and froze as a menacing figure from her past stood in front of her, deliberately blocking her way. _Guess my luck ran out,_ Rogue thought grimly.

"Well, well, I never thought I'd see you in this city again. Wouldn't have noticed you getting off that train either, if it weren't for your hair," he said, casually flicking his lighter.

"John," Rogue gasped. "I- I don't want any trouble, y'here?"

"I don't think you are in any position to avoid it." He paused a moment, then began again conversationally, "You know what I despise more than humans, Marie?"

Rogue remained silent, already having a good idea.

John continued, "Mutants who want to _be_ human. Mutants like you, Marie, and all those others who took the 'cure' with you. So weak." She could hear the contempt creeping into his voice as he stared at her still bare arms. "You make me sick."

He barely finished his sentence before lunging at her. Rogue shrieked as John knocked her to the ground. _So much 'for no trouble', _she thought as she hit the pavement with a sharp thud.

The fight didn't last long. Thankfully for Rogue, she had decided not to put her gloves or sweater back on after leaving the train. It was dusk and not many people were out, so she felt she was safe and wouldn't endanger anyone with her mutation.

John, on the other hand, had made a grave mistake. He had assumed that because she was walking around with bare arms that she was still rendered powerless. After all, he knew she had taken the cure. He'd had a run in with Bobby on that day.

The instant John's hands came in contact with her bare skin, her powers came into effect. Effortlessly, she was absorbing his thoughts and energy until he slumped down like a bag of sand on top of her. Once the contact was initiated, she couldn't stop her power from draining until she let go or the other person did. Panicked, she shoved him hard, careful only to touch his clothes. His limp body rolled off of her. Rogue frantically grabbed her bag, desperately tearing at the zipper to get to her gloves. A wave a relief tumbled over her as she found the familiar fabric and slipped them over her hands. She then returned to John to check for a pulse.

* * *

Remy had heard the shriek from a couple buildings away. No doubt that little punk flicking the lighter was to blame. He had passed the guy a street or so down, just hanging out on a nearly abandoned street, flicking a lighter while waiting. Remy knew trouble when he saw it. In fact, trouble and him were the best of friends. However, he had gotten no trouble from the wanna-be bad boy.

All Remy had to do was stare him down with his eyes. It was akin to looking into the eyes of the devil himself, and served its purpose. Wanna-be bad knew Remy was the superior and had let him pass on by. Too bad someone weaker came along, someone female. If there was one thing Remy hated, it was men who beat up women. Without hesitating he turned back and followed the shriek. Damsels in distress were his specialty, after all.

When he rounded the corner, he pulled out a few of his secret weapons—ordinary playing cards he used to charge with kinetic energy to throw at his opponents. On contact, the cards caused various degrees of explosions.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two things that shocked him. One, Mr. Bad Wanna-be was unconscious (or dead) on the ground, and two, the woman kneeling over the body was his very own mystery girl from the train. She looked up and saw him. Quickly, almost feral-like, she grabbed something lying beside the guy. His lighter. She slowly rose, poised to fight. Remy heard the flick of the lighter and before his eyes the girl's hands became aflame.

_At least this confirms she's a mutant_, he thought dryly, before realizing what he must look like to her with glowing cards in his hands in an obvious fighter stance. _Crap, she thinks I'm with this idiot in some sort of gang._

Remy uncharged the cards, and with a quick slight of hand trick he put them away. It was time to talk his femme fatale from the ledge and convince her he meant her no harm.

"Easy, Chere, I'm on your side," he said calmly, holding his hands up, palms open in surrender towards her.

"Like I'm gonna believe that, Creep!" she snarled back. Rogue eyed up 'Creepy from the train' as it all dawned on her. _From the train_. That was how John knew she was back. This guy was working with him and the Brotherhood.

"Look, I honestly mean you no harm, an' if we be startin' somethin' here, it'll attract a lot of attention and innocent people might get hurt. Fact we're already drawing a bit of a crowd with your hands on fire near an unconscious fellow." Remy was hoping she'd see reason in his words and back down.

Rogue was having trouble deciding what to do. If this guy was with the Brotherhood, then why did he care if people got hurt? And he did have a valid point about attracting attention. The last thing Rogue wanted was to end up on the six o' clock news in a warped anti-mutant story.

She resolved to trust the red-eyed mutant for now. He had put away his weapons and relaxed his stance. Everything in his body language said, "trust me". Even his eerie eyes contained no hint of malice or ulterior motives. In fact, despite the odd, eerie colouring, his eyes looked quite innocent and sincere.

"Okay," she breathed. "Okay."

She fell out of her fighter stance, dropping her arms to her sides. She saw relief sweep across his face.

"Good, okay. Now if you can jus' put out that fire display…"

Rogue froze. A wave of new terror and panic washed over her. She couldn't seem to turn off John's power. She shook her hands frantically and little embers shot about wildly. She looked back up at the mutant across from her.

"I-I can't!" she stammered, her voice rising. "I don't know how to shut it off!"

Without thinking, Remy sprung into action, shrugging off his trench coat and using it to douse out the flames. It seemed to be working and as the fire died down, Remy became very aware of the crowd surrounding them. People began to murmur to themselves, and tension filled the air.

In the crowd someone voiced what he'd been dreading.

"What did that mutant do to that boy?"

Remy knew it was only a matter of time before the crowd turned into a mob. He did not want to be around for that, and by the wide eyed look on his femme's face, he doubted she did too. It was time to make an exit, and a little bit of theatrics would do just the trick.

"Sorry, folks, shows over," he announced. "Nothing to see here." With that, he swept his trench coat around the frightened girl's shoulders, keeping her tucked safely under his arm as he gently led her away from the crowd.

An angry voice rose from the crowd. "Hey, what'd you do to that boy?"

"Absolutely nothing," Remy replied, tossing a playing card with a slight magenta glow to the ground between himself and the crowd. "Au revoir."

He turned and continued walking away.

"Hey! Just a minute, buddy!" Someone from the crowd advanced towards them. The playing card went off.

BOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

A crackling boom went off behind her.

_Oh God. Oh God. OH GOD! What did I do? What just happened? Those people were they de—_

"They're fine, Chere, jus' a little smoke screen to get us outa there safely," Remy stated. His little Fire Cracker looked less agitated after hearing no one was hurt.

Rogue relaxed a little. Still dazed and shell shocked, she numbly let the creepy-eyed mutant lead her down street after street, turn after turn. At least John had been breathing. She'd gotten his pulse before the Cajun showed up.

_The Cajun_. Why hadn't she noticed his accent before? _I must be really out of it. Accents like that aren't easy to miss._ Speaking of The Cajun, he still had his arm firmly around her, almost protectively, and gently steered her along with him. He glanced back casually a few times. Finally satisfied, he slowed his brisk walk to a canter.

"Well, Chere, we've dodged the heat for now."

She winced at his words, tears stinging her eyes. This was not how she wanted her return to go: an angry mob, John unconscious, losing control of her powers…well, John's powers, and to top it off, wandering the streets with a stranger. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry…

Seeing her eyes well up with tears, Remy kicked himself. _Smooth move, 'We've dodged the heat for now'. Way to look like an insensitive jerk about her mutation._

"No pun intended, honest!" Remy rattled out quickly. It was too late. His little spit fire crumpled into a sobbing mess onto the curb, burying her face into her burnt gloves. Remy awkwardly sat down beside her and slid his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to be comforting.

"Please, Chere, don't cry. I'll make everything alright I promise." God, he hated it when they cried.

She lifted her head from her hands and stared at him._ Is this guy for real?_ Nobody had ever said anything like that to her before. Not Logan, not even Bobby.

He smiled slightly at her and reached out with his thumb to gently brush a tear from cheek when she snapped.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked, ripping herself from his arms and clumsily backing up away from him. She pulled his trench coat up around herself tighter, even going so far as to tuck her hands up into the sleeves.

She'd misread his intention and Remy felt horrible._ Shit, she thinks I'm a perv. Better clear this up. _Remy groaned_._ Why was he having so much trouble with this girl? Usually he had no trouble securing a girl's trust, especially after a rescue, and usually his charm was enough to make any girl swoon and fall into his arms.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Chere, I was only—"

"And I don't want to hurt you!" she cried. "I like you, but please, please just don't touch me. Ever."

Her eyes pleaded with him to understand her and he did. He got it. She was scared of her powers. Not just scared, terrified. Remy could see that now, plain as day. It wasn't so long ago that Remy was unable to control his mutation. He remembered exactly how that felt. Blowing shit up by touch alone was pretty nerve wracking, especially when his profession of choice was thievery.

Remy had learned quickly how to control his powers, but even that had come with a terrible price. He shuddered remembering the day when out of the blue, that man showed up offering to teach him, to help him. Remy had agreed, and in exchange for knowledge, all Remy had had to do were a few small jobs, nothing more.

Well, those 'few small jobs' turned into many, and morally unsound. Not that Remy's moral compass always pointed north, but there were some things he just didn't do. However, to gain the knowledge of his powers, he did those morally unsound things without question. It was ironic that in the end he had become the monster he was trying so desperately to avoid becoming.

_Well, no use dwelling on the past_. He sighed and got to his feet.

An idea had formed in his mind. He would take the girl with him. Better her with him, than have her get mixed up with the wrong kind of mutants like he had. In fact, the more he thought about it, the better the idea became. Surely, Storm wouldn't object to another mutant joining the ranks. Besides, if anyone needed a safe environment to develop their powers it was his little fire starter.

"Listen," she said standing up. "You've been really helpful gettin' me away from that mob 'n all, but it's late and I've really got to be gettin' home."

"I'll walk you!" he answered a little too quickly. He really wasn't used to being brushed off by women, and this one_, sheesh!_ He just couldn't seem to figure her out.

Problem with that was he _wanted_ to figure her out. He _wanted_ to spend more time with her. He _wanted_ to get to know her better. And right now he was looking _way_ too keen. What was the matter with him_?_ He was always so smooth with women. She looked unsure, maybe even a little surprised at his offer.

"I wouldn't feel quite right, me leaving you all alone on the streets at night—" he started.

"I don't know…"

"Please, Chere, from where I come from it be poor manners not escortin' a lady home," Remy pleaded, using his best puppy dog eyes.

She stifled a giggle. "You make this sound like a date or something!" She couldn't help but warm up to the Cajun a bit. If she didn't know better, she would've sworn he was trying to flirt with her.

"If it is, it's the best date I've been on in a while," he joked back and instantly groaned inwardly. _Ugh, did that sound as lame as I think it did? _Why was he acting like such a dork around her?

"Alright, Cajun, you can walk me home," she resolved.

Remy couldn't hold back his smile.

_Stop grinning like an idiot and properly introduce yourself, _his brain scolded.

"Remy LeBeau, at your service, Chere," he said, holding his hand out towards her.

"Rogue," she introduced, shyly taking his hand.

Remy gently brought her hand, which was still tucked into the jacket, up to his lips and kissed it softly. He was glancing up at her face the whole time, secretly pleased when she blushed.

Rogue wasn't sure what to make of her newfound traveling companion. He really wasn't creepy at all like she had first thought when she saw him on the train. He was actually quite charming and pleasant. She now thought that instead of a transient, he looked more like a rock star. In fact, when he walked he even walked with a cocky, rock star swagger. He seemed so sure of himself now that she agreed to let him walk her home, where as before he seemed nervous, and well, a bit eager-beaver.

She began studying his features. He had dark auburn hair and a strong jaw line, which only helped to compliment his now intriguing eyes. She was starting to think he was actually pretty cute. He even had a nice body, making a normal pair of jeans and T-shirt radiate with sex appeal. Rogue found that up close he was quite handsome, in a scruffy bad-boy sort of way. She sighed. Too bad she could only look and not touch.

Remy smirked as she appraised him with her eyes. "Like what you see, Chere?" he asked flashing his most devilish smile.

She blushed again and giggled into her hand as he did a quick, little turn around for her.

"Yeah," she mused. "I think I do. Just don't get any ideas."

He shrugged innocently.

They walked mostly in silence, Remy not wanting to push his luck and Rogue inwardly struggling with whether or not she should continue flirting with him. After all, nothing could come of it and it'd be cruel to lead him on. She sighed as she realized how close they were to the mansion now. Soon they'd part ways and that made her surprisingly sad.

Remy knew they were close to the mansion. He'd have to ask her sooner than later to come with him. No time like the present. He took a deep breathe. _Please let this go in my favour._

"Say, Chere?" he broached. "What would you say if I told you I knew of a school around here, where it's not only a safe house for mutants, but a place where they can learn to develop and control their powers safely?"

It was Rogue's turn to smirk. "Well, Remy, I'd say that you'd be walking me home, just like you promised."

Remy beamed, lady luck was on his side tonight. He would be seeing a lot of his little fire starter, and to him, that looked very promising indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue and Remy entered the mansion close to nine o' clock at night. Rogue shied away slightly, choosing to hide herself behind Remy as anxiety came creeping back. She almost felt sick and wanted to flee when she heard Storm's crisp voice from the entrance hall.

"Damn it, Gambit! You promised me no trouble. _No trouble!_ It's all over the six o' clock news!" Storm practically shrieked at Remy when she saw him enter.

He winced a bit.

"A man unconscious," she continued now standing directly in front of him. "Suspicious women, playing cards exploding—" Storm's came to an abrupt stop. All her anger drained from her face when she recognized the person standing behind him. Her anger was quickly replaced with shock as her mouth spoke a single word. "Rogue?"

Rogue moved out from behind Remy. She smiled weakly at the white-haired woman.

"Rogue!" Storm bellowed in excitement as she threw her arms around the girl, practically knocking Remy out of the way. "Logan! Logan!" she cried out into the hallway. "She's back!"

Remy was intrigued by the scene that unfolded before him. It appeared his little fire starter had been gone awhile. Storm couldn't stop hugging her. Then out of nowhere, a hairy, little man with a gruff demeanor, whom Remy could only assume was Logan, appeared. Logan lost every ounce of tough manliness he'd had, instantly turning soft and doughy at the sight of Rogue. Rogue ran to him with a sense of familiarity as he embraced her tightly.

"Good to see you again, Marie," the man choked affectionately.

_Marie._ So her real name was Marie. Remy couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously that this Logan knew her real name. She had introduced herself to him earlier only by her codename. Her mutant name. He had used his real name. He kicked himself mentally, s_hould've used my code name__ too._

Soon, the entrance hall was flooded with mutants. All were excited about the return of Rogue. _How long has she been gone, and why did she leave? _he wondered. Remy broke out of his thoughts as he noticed a clean cut, blonde guy staring at him with a disapproving glare.

"Who's this guy?" the blonde almost sneered.

At his words, Storm snapped back into business mode, remembering that no one had any idea who Remy was.

"Everyone," she announced, "this is Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit. I've recruited him to be an X-man and a teacher for the school."

"Hang on," cut in Blondie. "New X-man? He's never even trained with us, how do we know he can cut it?"

Clearly, for some reason, Remy hadn't made a good impression on this guy.

Blondie continued on, "Come on Storm, this guy's been in town for what? Five minutes and he's already landed himself on the news. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you were pretty upset about that earlier." To prove his point he added, "A human is even unconscious in the hospital."

Storm's face looked troubled at his final sentence. Remy glanced at Marie, who looked terrified. Remy guessed she'd be in big trouble if they found out she'd knocked a guy out. He sighed. He was really going to have to work on his hero complex.

"That guy deserved what he got. If I could've done more, I would've," Remy answered casually.

Rogue's eyes widened as she caught on to what he was doing. He was taking the blame for her. That wasn't right. She was the one responsible and she would take the heat for this fiasco.

"See, Storm?" Blondie argued. "Do we really want someone like that on our team? He's not even remorseful."

That was enough. Rogue stepped out in front of Remy, placing herself between the two men.

"First off, Bobby," Rogue started defensively. "That wasn't no human, it was John. And second, he attacked me on my way here, and third, _I_ was the one who knocked him out. Remy just happened to come along at the wrong time."

Blondie went white at her words. Storm furrowed her brows. The whole room became silent, even grim with everyone listening to Rogue.

"Rogue, your powers…" Blondie started.

"Yeah, guess the cure wasn't permanent," she answered curtly. "That's why I'm back."

Whispers hurried through the crowd in the lobby.

"Rogue, I am so sorry," the blonde guy stammered, reaching out to touch her.

She shrugged away from his touch, inadvertently moving closer to Gambit. "Save it, Bobby. I don't need to hear that from you right now."

If Remy didn't know better, he'd have thought there was something going on between his Rogue and this Blonde Bobby Dick.

Thankfully, Logan stepped in, placing a protective hand on Rogue's shoulder. "C'mon Stripes, let's get you settled into your room."

Rogue nodded silently as Logan took her bag and led her from the room. Remy watched, wishing he was the one she trusted to look after her.

Shortly after, he was given a school tour by a mutant named Kurt. Kurt, Remy quickly found out, could actually teleport. _Now that's a useful mutation,_ Remy thought. _You'd be able to steal anything with that talent_.

He found he was having a really hard time paying attention to anything Kurt said. Instead, he was puzzling himself over Rogue. So far, he'd learned that she had previously been a student at Xavier's and that she had chosen to take the cure a few years back, only to have her mutation return so fiercely that now she couldn't control it.

He felt slightly sickened in himself when he realized he was actually quite pleased with her situation. It would be the perfect opportunity for him to get closer to her, especially since he was hired to teach mutants how to control their powers.

His mind raced with cozy images of the two of them alone; him playing teacher, her, the student. _Hey! Maybe she'd even wear a uniform!_ Remy smiled. Rogue would be playing lead role in many of his naughty little day dreams. He'd talk to Storm about teaching Rogue tomorrow. Besides, starting fires couldn't be that different from charging kinetic energy, could it?

"This will be your room," Kurt said as Remy waltzed back to the real world.

"Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt nodded and let him be. Remy closed the door and plopped down on his bed, folding his arms under his head. He wondered where Rogue's room was and what she was wearing as he drifted off to sleep.

In the girl's dormitory, Rogue lay in bed staring up the ceiling. Having Logan at the mansion made coming back so much easier. Logan was the one person she knew she could trust. He had always looked out for her, had always been her friend. In fact, he was more like an older brother. Any problem she had, Logan could fix it or he would at least try to. She managed to relay to him the truth about the John incident and how Bobby's profiling of Remy in the hall had been completely wrong. Logan only nodded, but before he left her room he paused at the door and said, "If Gambit has your seal of approval, Stripes, he's got mine."

It meant the world to her. Why? She didn't know, but to hear that Logan liked Remy was important to her. Perhaps it was because she was really starting to like him herself. She hadn't really liked somebody since Bobby, but she wasn't going to think about Bobby tonight. Instead, she wondered where Remy's room was, and secretly, not really wanting to admit it to herself, what he was wearing.


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue was called into Storm's office bright and early the next morning.

"I don't want to pressure you or anything, Rogue, but your arrival has been very well timed. I have another position open for the team, and I'd like you on it," Storm said, straightening some papers on her desk.

"I'm not sure," Rogue began. "Since my powers came back, I've been having some trouble with control. It's actually why I came back."

Storm nodded. "I understand you have some apprehension, but you were turning out to be a great team asset before you left."

Storm just wasn't getting it.

"Look, Storm," Rogue began honestly, "something bad happened when my powers came back. The worst part is that I know something bad happened, I just can't remember what it was. It's like a dream or something. It's there in my mind and I just can't seem to reach it. I know this much though, I hurt someone bad."

Storm reached across her desk and clasped Rogue's gloved hand in hers. "We'll figure it out. Hank is still with us and I've managed to acquire a psychic, Emma Frost. Both are capable and will help you in any way they can. You may not realize it either, but Gambit is very advanced in his ability to control his powers and showed a great interest in working with you. In fact, he's been asking about you all morning."

"You don't think I'd be a danger to the team?" Rogue asked hesitantly.

"Of course not, Rogue! We all have our problems, our own demons, yet we still find it in ourselves to teach and help others. I'd really like you back on the team and I am confident that despite your concerns, you are fully qualified to teach and join the team."

"Besides," Storm added, smiling, "the Blackbird misses a good pilot."

Feeling reassured that the X-men could help, Rogue smiled back. Maybe she could help the team and maybe she could even help another poor, runaway mutant. It was really in her nature to help out where she could. And they did want her…

"Alright, count me in!" She beamed.

* * *

Remy was anxious. After his conversation with Storm this morning, he was hoping she'd let him teach Rogue some control techniques. Storm seemed pleased with his willingness to help, but ultimately the answer lay in Rogue. Speaking of the devil, his little spit fire was coming towards him right now.

Remy smiled and walked towards her. "Morning, ma cherie," he greeted.

"Morning, Remy, and the name's Rogue. I could've sworn I introduced myself to you yesterday," she replied playfully.

"I know. I just like this name better. Mostly because no one else can call you by it."

Rogue blushed, not being able to help herself. She was going to have a hard time with him. She knew she shouldn't let him get too attached to her. It wouldn't work out and she'd hate to lose her new friend. She didn't have many friends.

Since the whole school knew her powers were back, and back with a vengeance, most stayed at a safe distance. She tried not to take it personally, and she couldn't really blame them. She was a dangerous friend to have. Which was part of the reason she sought Remy out. Storm had said he could help her with her control.

"I joined the team," she said, abruptly changing the topic. "I'm—" she paused. "I'm a little out of practice and Storm had mentioned you were one of the best with controlling your powers. She thought maybe you'd um, y'know, help me out?" She posed it as a question.

"Naturally, Chere! I would love nothing more than to help you train."

Rogue liked how he used the word 'train' instead of 'teach'. It meant that he saw her as an equal, as part of the team, like there was nothing wrong with her. She wondered if it was intentional.

"Great!" she replied. "Logan's got the Danger Room booked for us after lunch!"

Things were going exactly according to Remy's plans. All he had to do now was ask her to lunch and he'd be set. However, once again, his timing was off. He swore under his breath when he noticed 'Bobby the blonde dick' walking towards them.

"Hey, Marie," Bobby greeted as he approached, completely ignoring Remy.

"Hey," Rogue replied warily.

"I've been looking all over for you. Storm said you're back on the team."

"Yeah."

"Look, Marie, I really am sorry about yesterday."

"S'all right," she answered, her face softening a bit.

Remy felt sick. This better not be going where he thought it was going.

It was.

Bobby looked up at Remy and held out his hand. "Sorry about yesterday, man. Things were a little tense." Bobby smiled.

"Yeah," Remy replied, shaking his hand. _Play nice in front of the girl_, he thought as he gritted his teeth and smiled back while sizing up his competition.

"Hey listen, Gambit? You mind if I talk to Marie in private?"

"Not at all, mon ami," Remy answered pleasantly, still gritting his teeth through the friendliest of smiles. He gave a quick, "Later, Chere," to Rogue and with every ounce of will power in his body he sauntered off.

_Fuck_, he hated that guy.


	5. Chapter 5

Remy watched the two from across the cafeteria, sourly poking at his sandwich as Bobby leaned in _way_ too closely to whisper something in Rogue's ear. She gasped and playfully pushed him away, laughing. Remy scowled with jealousy. That was supposed to be him.

"Don't take it personally. They used to date," a blonde woman said, setting her tray beside his and sitting down. "Emma Frost, resident psychic," she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Gambit," he greeted, taking her hand.

Across the room, the Rogue and Bobby conversation had taken a serious turn. Remy scowled harder. _He better not be asking her…_

"He is," Emma replied.

Gob smacked, Remy turned to stare at Emma.

Her pale complexion reddened ever so slightly. "Sorry, I can't help it. Your thoughts are very loud right now," she apologized.

"Right," Remy answered, picking up his tray. "Would you excuse me? It seems I'm actually not that hungry."

"Not at all." Emma smiled knowingly as Remy turned to leave.

He hadn't gotten past the table before she spoke up again. "She hasn't said yes, on account of you making frequent appearances in her head," Emma called out after him.

Remy turned and stared at Emma in mild surprise.

"Just thought you'd want to know." She shrugged, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Thanks," Remy answered, suddenly not feeling so bad. According to the psychic he was still in the running.

* * *

Remy paced the Danger Room anxiously while Logan leaned up against the wall by the door, arms crossed with a bemused look on his face as he watched Remy.

_What's taking her so long? Better yet, what's Bobby doing to keep her for so long?_ Remy thought bitterly. _Ex-boyfriends_. There was always a reason they were exes. Remy didn't know Bobby, but then he really didn't need to. Bobby could be the greatest guy in the world and Remy would still hate him. And why? Because Remy was smitten with a girl. A girl who just happened to have dated Bobby once upon a time.

From the looks of things in the cafeteria, Bobby wanted to restart that fairytale romance. Well, having his sights set on Rogue himself, Remy had a lot to say about that. He only hoped that his Rogue wasn't wearing rose coloured glasses and buying into that whole 'let's start over' crap.

_Calm down, man,_ his mind urged calmly. Emma did say that Rogue had been thinking about him and that he was the reason Bobby wasn't winning her affections back so quickly.

Just then the door opened, and Rogue entered the room.

"About time, Marie," Logan said. "Your Cajun's been pacing this floor like a mad man."

Gambit froze sheepishly in mid step at Logan's words. He hadn't been that obvious, had he?

Rogue turned to Remy with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, Remy. I didn't mean to keep you waiting, it's just… well things… I-I just lost track of time. Sorry."

"No problem, Chere, really." He smiled, cursing Bobby in his mind.

"Alright, kids," Logan interrupted. "Let's get this show on the road. I'll be up in the control room monitoring things."

As Logan opened the door to leave, another person showed up in the door way. Remy rolled his eyes. _This could not be happening._

"Hey. Hope I'm not late," Bobby said, smiling as he entered the Danger Room.

"Bobby, what are you doing here?" Rogue asked with a slight frown. It was obvious to Remy that she had not invited Bobby to join the party.

"Thought I'd check things out. You know, make sure he doesn't go too hard on you," Bobby answered, giving Remy a friendly jab on the shoulder. Remy fought the urge to punch him back harder, a lot harder…and closer to his face.

"I'll be fine," Rogue reassured. "Remy knows what he's doing."

"Alright," Bobby said, satisfied. "I'll be watching you in the control room with Logan."

It was now Logan's turn to roll his eyes.

"Hey, Remy?" Bobby said before leaving. "Watch yourself. My girl here packs quite a punch."

Remy gritted his teeth even harder. '_My girl', how dare he?_

Remy waited until both Logan and Bobby left the room before he began.

"Okay, Chere, the plan is we get you to use your power with as much strength as you can. I need to be able to gauge exactly what you are capable of."

"Are you sure?" Rogue asked nervously.

"Absolutely. Give me everything you've got."

Rogue nodded, still unsure. She took her gloves off and took a step towards him, stretching out her arm. She couldn't do it. The idea of sucking Remy dry made her ill. He was too much of sweetheart to do anything like that to.

"I-I can't," she stammered, pulling back from him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Chere," he answered a little sternly. "You're not going to hurt me. What if I was a bad guy? What if I was _trying_ to hurt you?" This wasn't going anywhere unless Rogue got on the defensive. He had to see what she was capable of, and the best way to do that was to endanger her. See her survival skills in action.

"But you're not!" Rogue protested right as Remy charged a playing card and threw it directly at her. Shocked, Rogue dodged out of the way as a tiny explosion went off.

"You don't know that," he hissed, charging another card and throwing it at her. She dodged again. He threw another and another. All of which she dodged.

_Why wasn't she using her powers_? He thought for sure by now she'd be tossing fire balls back at him. He didn't really want to hit her with a card, and he'd been very careful to miss her, but she wouldn't counter his attacks. He was going to have to get more aggressive until she gave up the silly notion of hurting him and threw something back. He charged a card a little and tossed it, she dodged. The card popped as it grazed her arm.

"Ow!" she cried in shock. "You hit me!"

"And I'll do it again," he shouted back, charging another card.

She dove for cover behind some crates as Remy followed. She couldn't hide from him for long. He would find her.

Sure enough, he caught her fleeting across some crates as he rounded a corner, precisely catching her backside with a card.

"Ow! You asshole!" she shouted from behind a crate. He could hear the anger rising in her voice. "You're not playing fair!"

"I never said I was playing, and I never said I was fair," Remy replied, slowly tracking down where her voice came from. She was pissed, he could tell. Remy was on his guard. Any minute now she'd attack him. He silently went along down a corridor of crates. Behind him, he heard a canister or something drop.

_Not very good at hiding, Chere._ He charged another card and turned around, heading towards the noise.

Remy gasped as he was knocked to the ground from behind. She had tricked him. The little minx had created diversion! Remy was quite proud of her attack tactics, she had gotten the best of him, which was rare for anyone.

He struggled to roll over and finally after much grappling with her, he ended up on his back. Rogue still had the upper hand. She sat on top of him, expertly pinning him to the ground. They stared each other in the eyes for what seemed like hours, tension crackling between them.

Rogue gently moved her hand and the whole atmosphere changed. Remy sighed as she grazed his cheek with her fingers softly, like a lover would. His world began to melt away instantly into darkness. He struggled to keep himself conscious, staring into Rogue's eyes with awe and completely physically and mentally drained, he could no longer stop the waves of black sweeping over him.

He heard her say, "Sorry, Remy."

Then he blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell was that, Rogue?" Bobby shouted at her. "You deliberately drained him!"

"He told me to!" she shouted back.

"That shouldn't have mattered! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was! You could've killed him!"

"Easy, Bobby," Logan said calmly. "The Cajun will be fine. He knew what he was doing."

Bobby wheeled his anger around on Logan. "And you!" he shouted at him. "You were supposed to be supervising! You never should have let him throw explosives at her, purposely goading her on! You should have ended the session as soon as he turned on her!"

Rogue was furious. Didn't Bobby think she was already upset enough about putting Remy in the infirmary? Even if Remy had it partially coming to him, she still felt guilty. He'd insisted she use her powers on him and when that hadn't worked, he'd attacked her. Ooh…when he woke up she was going to give him a good piece of her mind.

Now she was stuck with his powers and his eyes. And to top it off, she was in the Danger Room with Bobby, who was flying completely off the handle about safety, and Logan, flashing his claws ready to fight. All because of her and her powers.

This was the last straw!

"That's enough!" she shouted over the bickering two. To make her point clear she charged a nearby canister and flung it in their direction, watching it explode behind them. Both men froze. "I have had it up to here with everyone lecturing me on how dangerous I am! Don't you think I know that? Don't you think that maybe that's the reason Remy's trying to help? Did it not occur to you that in order to learn how to control my powers, I might actually have to _use_ them? Well did it!"

Logan looked shocked then impressed, hiding a smile as if to say, 'Atta Girl'. Bobby on the other hand, wouldn't look her in the eye. Instead, he stared down guiltily at the floor. Completely frustrated, Rogue threw her hands up in the air and stomped out of the room.

From that moment on, Rogue's day did not go well. She had taken to locking herself in her room with the intention of avoiding everyone. Good gossip travels fast, and it wasn't long before everyone knew that Rogue had put Remy in the infirmary—unconscious.

By supper time, Storm was knocking on her door, prodding her to come down to eat. Rogue refused, opting to go hungry and be alone. She didn't need to be stared at and avoided by her own kind. Bobby came by in the evening, apologizing through the door. Rogue had put on her headphones so she wouldn't have to listen. Deep down she loved Bobby and was hurt with how he'd treated her in the Danger Room. Maybe he was right. Maybe she never should have used her powers on Remy.

She hadn't been to infirmary to see Remy at all. She was worried he was going to be mad at her when he awoke. She did best him in a fight and in front of Bobby. Rogue wasn't stupid. She could see the animosity between the two men behind all the smiles. As much as she wanted to go see him, she stayed locked up tight in her room feeling ashamed and guilty.

* * *

When Remy awoke he had no idea where he was.

_What the hell happened to me?_

He groaned, struggling to sit up in what appeared to be a hospital bed. The last thing he remembered was Rogue and the Danger Room.

"Hey, Bub. How ya feeling?" It was Logan, sitting in a chair by his bed and reading a Canadian Wilderness magazine.

"Like I've been on a week long bender," Remy answered, rubbing his temples. "What happened?"

"Rogue happened," Logan answered plainly.

Remy was confused. There had been no fire. He had no burn marks, only a splitting headache. "Can't have been her. I don't remember any fires or getting burned."

Logan stared at Remy like he was crazy and burst out laughing.

Remy frowned even more confused. "What?" Remy asked slightly annoyed.

Still laughing, Logan answered, "John's the fire starter. You came to the party late when you met her."

"No. I saw her light her hands on fire, she's a fire starter," Remy argued.

Logan sobered up. "Listen, Cajun, you were wrong." Logan's voice was serious. "Rogue's mutation is in her skin. She absorbs the powers and memories of mutants by touch alone. And if the skin to skin contact is too long, she can very well kill. I'm actually surprised just how long you lasted."

Remy's brain quickly tried to process what Logan was saying. Despair sunk in. He would never be able to touch the girl of his dreams. Of all the women in his life, the one he had to truly fall for couldn't touch him without knocking him out or even _killing_ him. It was like waking up on Christmas morning and being forbidden to open anything because you might die. He was starting to think of it as fitting karma for all his past dalliances.

It was now so painfully obvious to him why she had endured heckling mobs to stand in line for the cure a couple of years ago. And the worst part was, all Remy wanted to do was hold her in his arms and comfort her, and he couldn't even do that. He had promised her he'd help her control her powers. How was he going to teach her to control her own skin?

Logan got up and patted his arm. The gruff man felt bad for the Cajun. Logan knew that he liked Marie a lot. He suspected it that day in the Danger Room when he watched Gambit pace nervously back and forth waiting for her. Logan had confirmed it when Bobby had shown up. He remembered the look on Gambit's face. Right now, he could see the crushed look on the poor guy's face as he realized he could never touch her.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news," Logan said heading towards the door.

Remy sighed deeply.

"At least I was right about one thing with her."

"And what was that?" Logan asked, turning his head back to the Cajun.

Remy smiled his most devilish smile, folding his arms behind his head. "She's definitely a knock out."

Remy was determined not to be deterred by Rogue's mutation. As soon as Dr. McCoy gave him the okay to leave the infirmary, he headed off to find Rogue.

He ran into Emma first, who updated him on the situation. Apparently, he'd been out cold for three days. In those three days, Rogue had not left her room. In fact, she even threatened to charge both Kurt's and Kitty's clothes with Gambit's powers if they came into her room to get her. Emma laughed, telling him how she had never seen Kitty look so afraid of anybody. Emma also noted that it was very strange for Rogue to still be holding onto Remy's powers after three days.

"According to Hank, she never used to be able to keep other's powers for so long. I don't imagine it helps her much with Bobby hanging around outside her door every night either," Emma added. She was helpful enough to direct Remy to where Rogue's room was. She figured if anyone could coax Rogue out of her room it was Remy.

"Team Remy!" she called after him as he thanked her and started off down the hall.

Remy shook his head. _Mon Dieu, that Emma was weird one._

He got to Rogue's door and knocked softly.

No answer.

He knocked a little louder.

"Go away!" Came her muffled voice from behind the door. Remy disregarded her and tried twisting the knob. It was locked.

"I said, GO AWAY! I don't want to talk to you, Bobby."

"C'mon, Chere, that hurts, you callin' me by his name," Remy answered, talking into the door. There was a brief silence of her end.

"I-I don't wanna see or talk to you either!" she cried, her voice wavering.

Gambit rolled his eyes. "Too bad for you, Chere," he mumbled, as he expertly picked the lock and waltzed into her room.

She was sitting in the dark, curled up on her bed with an absolute feral look on her face, made all the more intimidating with his eyes in place of her green ones.

"Hey, sexy eyes," he greeted her, inviting himself to sit down on the end of her bed.

Rogue was speechless and sat gaping at him. _Of all the nerve…_

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she shouted, angry words finally tumbling from her lips. "You just broke into my room!"

"Technically, if I was breaking into your room, you wouldn't know it. In this instant, I merely entered uninvited," Remy stated. He motioned to candy bar on her night table. "Hey, are you going to eat that?"

"No. I—" she replied, her anger thrown off by his casual behaviour. Her jaw dropped as he reached over, taking the candy bar and ripping into it. She stared at him aghast. She must have seriously messed him up the other day.

"Want some?" he offered in between bites. She shook her head no. So far his plan was working. Diffuse her anger with confusion and charm his way back into her affections.

"Sorry about the other day, Chere," he mentioned casually then laughed, "I was under the impression you were a fire starter!"

Rogue didn't laugh.

"I thought you knew what I did," she answered quietly. She hugged her arms and looked away. Rogue knew she should have explained her powers to him from day one, she thought for sure Storm had. Truth was Rogue had put off telling him herself because she didn't want him to go away and distance himself from her. So many others did when they found out what Rogue could do, and she found she liked being around Remy a lot.

She liked having someone flirt with her, not that Bobby didn't try flirting with her. It was just that Bobby was always so careful around her, never touching her unless he had to. In fact, that had become the downfall of their relationship.

It had started with Kitty being so cute and helpless and so _touchable_. It was then that Rogue had decided to take the cure, not for her relationship's sake but for hers. She couldn't bear being rejected by the man she loved. Even with the cure Rogue couldn't hold on to Bobby and it broke her heart. She couldn't be with Bobby as a mutant, and as it turned out, she couldn't be with Bobby as a human. She wasn't part of the X-man dynamic once her powers were gone, and eventually she wasn't part of Bobby's dynamic either, so she eventually packed up her things and left.

Remy watched her shy away from him again. He had to prove to her that he wasn't worried at all about she could do to him.

"No worries, Chere. I like you just as you are. Maybe even better with those eyes." He grinned.

That got a smile from her as she tossed a pillow at him. He deliberately let it hit him then tossed it back at her. Quick as a cat, she grabbed another pillow, batting his pillow back at him in mid air. She giggled as it smacked Remy, knocking the candy bar out of his hand.

"Hey! You're not playing fair!" he protested as she whopped him again with her pillow.

"I never said I was playing, and I never said I was fair," she replied in a haughty, playful tone. With that, Remy grabbed at her, scooping his arm around her waist. Both laughing as he lost his balance and they tumbled to the floor.

"Chere?" he asked lying on the floor beside her. You want to get some real food?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

Emma watched in satisfaction as Bobby stormed down the hallway away from Rogue's room. He had witnessed the whole scene unfold from start to finish. He had seen all of Remy's tactics and watched Marie fall for every one of them. He was furious with himself that Remy could do what he couldn't. Bobby refused to give up on Marie. He had read Gambit's file. He knew exactly what type of person he really was. He stalked past Emma, who smiled brightly as Bobby passed by.

_Go Team Remy,_ she cheered in her head as she turned back to her own room.


	7. Chapter 7

Day seven and Rogue still had Remy's eyes and powers. She was getting more concerned as the days wore on. She had never had anyone's power for so long. Remy on the other hand, was not so concerned. He often joked that she just liked hanging onto whatever piece of him she could get. Usually that conversation ended with her rolling her eyes in mock disgust and stomping away from him. However, today was different because Remy's answer to her concerns was very different from his usual remarks.

"Remy, I've still got it," she complained when they met in the Danger Room.

"So let's work with it, Chere. I've been thinking; if you've got it, why not learn to use it better? Between you an' me, your aim is appalling."

"Appalling!" Rogue shot back, rising to the occasion. "Alright, Cajun, you're on! Toss me a deck."

"Y'know this is sorta _my_ trademark," Remy said as he reluctantly reached into his coat and tossed her a deck of playing cards.

"Yeah, and this is sorta your power," Rogue replied, charging a card and tossing it at a target.

It missed completely. Remy groaned.

"C'mon, Chere. You can at least try to hit it!" Remy said as he moved behind her, lining her up properly with his arm reaching along hers.

"Are you sure you're teaching me how to aim or are you just trying to cozy up to me?" she teased.

"If I was tryin' to cozy up to you, Chere, it'd be more like this!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck slightly. He pulled away when he felt the familiar lull of darkness that came with the contact of her skin. Exhausted, he sat down on the ground.

"Remy!" she cried as he gasped a bit for air. "You crazy idiot! You're gonna end up in the infirmary again."

"What can I say, Chere, you leave me breathless."

It was Rogue's turn to groan. She gave up. There was no reasoning her logic with his crazy. She charged another card.

"What am I gonna do with you, Remy LeBeau?" she sighed.

"I can think of a lot of things." He winked. Rogue tossed the card in his direction, wiping the devilish look off his face as he rolled out of the way. "Hey, Chere! Your aim is getting better!"

Remy found he was easily impressed with anything Rogue did. She was a fast learner and within the hour her aim had vastly improved. She was even learning to control the degrees of power she charged the cards with as well. Remy figured if he couldn't help her with her own powers yet, he could at least help her with his.

After their session was done, he walked Rogue to Emma's office. Today was going to be her first appointment with the strange psychic. He sensed how nervous she was.

"Remy, what if something is really wrong with me?" she whispered in a panicked voice outside Emma's door. In the past few days she had really come to rely on him. He had become her best friend and always seemed to turn up exactly when she needed him.

He gently pressed a gloved finger to her lips.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me, Chere," he answered reassuringly.

It was all she needed to hear. She nodded and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

Remy gave her his most confident smile, not entirely sure himself what was going to happen.

* * *

_Remy. Remy. Remy. Remy. Remy. Doesn't this girl think of anybody or anything else?_

"Rogue, sweetie, can you please think of someone else for a minute. I'm getting rather tired of Remy," Emma chided softly.

Rogue blushed. Across from her sat the most elegant looking woman she had ever met. She looked like royalty in a pristine white skirt and blazer complete with delicate white hand gloves. She sipped a cup of tea, occasionally dabbing her lips with a white monogrammed handkerchief. _Oh God, what must this women think of me? I must look like a schoolgirl with the biggest crush in the world._

"I don't think anything of it, and if you were a school girl, you'd be drawing your names together in little red hearts."

Rogue almost dropped her teacup. _She heard me?_ Clumsily, she steadied her hand, tea sloshing onto her lap. She stared at Emma. Emma sighed, putting down her own teacup.

"Sorry, I have that effect on people sometimes," Emma apologized uncomfortably, glancing away.

"No, No! Nothing to worry about," Rogue answered quickly. "I shouldn't have gawked. I know what that feels like, and I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Yes," Emma answered slowly. "I guess out of everyone here, you'd get that the most." She sighed. "It's no fun when even mutants are scared of what you can do."

As the afternoon wore on, Rogue had found herself a kindred spirit in Emma. Although the two women had very different upbringings; Emma, from the high society of Boston, Massachusetts and Rogue a blue collar, southern belle, hailing from Mississippi, the two actually had a lot in common. For example, both had a penchant for any type of gloves.

The two spent the afternoon laughing and chatting away. When Rogue left Emma's office for dinner, Emma came with her, causing many heads to turn in the cafeteria. When Remy sat down with Rogue and Emma, he couldn't even get a word in edge wise between the two. He merely amused himself by resting his head in his hands gazing at Rogue.

Rogue turned and gave him a quizzical look when she finally noticed what he was doing.

"What?" She laughed nervously. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing, Chere," Remy replied amused. "Just wondering when you got tired of those sexy eyes."

"What!" Rogue asked as Remy handed her a spoon. Rogue grabbed it eagerly from his hands and peered at her reflection. Her own green eyes stared back at her. Rogue squealed with delight and caught Remy off guard by throwing her arms around him, laughing.

Emma smiled. _When you help people,_ she thought, _it's best to do it in a way that they don't realize it all._ It was easy for Emma to figure out why Rogue had retained Remy's power for so long.

First off, Logan had said that Remy had lasted longer than anyone else he'd seen who touched Rogue. That meant Remy was a powerful mutant. The length of time touching plus a powerful mutant, plus the fact that Rogue had already been thinking of him quite a bit equaled a prolonged use of Remy's powers. All Emma had to do was gently get Rogue's mind to let go. Once the girl began to talk to Emma about herself, Rogue simply transformed back to her old self.

Right now Rogue would be fine. Emma was still concerned though. It seemed that in Rogue's mind nobody really went away for good. Echoes of everyone she had ever touched with her powers were still within her mind neatly tucked away. Emma was worried what would happen if Rogue could no longer keep all those people and memories separate from her own. The result would be madness. She vowed to keep a sharp eye on her new friend.

* * *

Bobby saw Rogue hug the Cajun. He wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that Rogue was falling for the new resident bad boy or that she'd made friends with Emma Frost. It was no surprise to anyone at the school that Bobby had vehemently campaigned not to let Emma join the X-men team after Storm took over as headmistress.

Emma was a bad girl. Her file was probably one of the worst he'd ever seen and he just about left the team himself when Storm recruited her. If Scott had been alive he would have been appalled. Emma had a history of using her powers to benefit herself and some insane cult group known as the Hellfire Club. Storm had argued that Emma had turned a new leaf and should be given a chance. The deciding factor came when a group of psychic quintuplets that had been working with Jean, sorely needed another psychic mentor. For the sake of those girls, Bobby was forced to back down and accept Emma as a teammate. Storm, sympathetic to his feelings, never sent him on missions with her and that was the best he could expect from the whole situation.

It wasn't in Bobby's nature to be so suspicious of everyone. At least, it wasn't until John turned to the Brotherhood. His best friend had suddenly become his worst enemy. Bobby could never understand why John had left, had betrayed them. Bobby hated betrayers and had since become ever vigilant in the X-men ranks looking out for them. Kitty had got fed up and dumped him. She had accused him of being a hypocrite since he had betrayed Rogue to date her in the first place. It was true, he was a hypocrite.

"_People change and people make mistakes, Bobby!"_ Kitty had cried before she threw his ring back in his face. _"Until you realize that, we can't work!"_

He regretted what happened between himself and Kitty, but most of all he regretted what had happened between himself and Marie. He had been in the wrong. He betrayed Marie's trust. At the start it wasn't on purpose, it just sort of happened, then feelings escalated and things had gotten out of control. Now he'd give anything to make amends with her. In fact he owed it to her. Hindsight was 20/20.

Things would have been fine if that Cajun hadn't shown up with his sights set on Marie. Gambit was another candidate for the team that Bobby had objected to. 'Betrayer' was written all over his resume. You couldn't trust a thief. The man specialized in stealing, cheating and double crossing and managed to hide every bit of it with a happy-go-lucky, charming personality.

Bobby had to find a way to get Marie alone and talk to her again. When she first arrived it had been almost like old times. The two of them had talked and joked together in the cafeteria. He had moved too fast. He proclaimed that he had missed her. Missed her a lot, and that maybe they should go out to dinner.

She had gotten nervous and withdrawn, hurrying off to her Danger Room session with Gambit. After that, everything went up in smoke. Bobby was angry with Gambit and his supposed training techniques and took it out on Marie and Logan because the person he wanted to yell at most was unconscious and couldn't hear him. It was a mistake.

'_People change and people make mistakes, Bobby!'_ Kitty's voice echoed in his mind as he cleared his tray and left the cafeteria. He'd find away to make things right.


	8. Chapter 8

For the first time since arriving at Xavier's, Remy finally felt like he belonged. Teaching was easy enough and every morning when he entered his classroom there were faint remnants of erased hearts with his and some girl's initials on the chalkboard.

Occasionally, he got secret love notes on his desk. _Ah, schoolgirl crushes,_ he thought, shaking his head. He even had his own little fan club at break time. A set of quintuplets, that eerily resembled Emma, followed him around, giggling along with a green haired girl, Lorrie or Lorna? Something like that.

Even the student boys seemed to eagerly await his classes, whispering outlandish stories about "The Ragin' Cajun" amongst themselves. Remy's favourite story so far was the one where _'as soon as he regained consciousness, from his first encounter with Rogue's power, he boldly broke into Rogue's room to make out with her regardless of the consequences, enjoying the fact that he could cheat death'_. In some versions of the tale, _'Remy was such a powerful mutant that he could 'go all the way' with Rogue and that's why she had his eyes for awhile.'_

Remy chuckled to himself, Rogue would be furious if she ever heard any of the tall tales about the two of them. Little did she know that she actually helped the tales along by occasionally showing up outside his classroom and tapping on the window when she wanted to see him at break.

When Rogue was with him, his fan club would sigh romantically and Rogue would get embarrassed. Remy, always the performer, would gallantly hold doors open for her and once even threw his trench coat down over a puddle for her. Improving the scene by whispering the most romantic phrases he could think of in French, which made the girls swoon and Rogue hiss at him to quit 'showing off'. Later that day, Hank had approached him, annoyed that a group of girls had come into the library to sign out all the French/English dictionaries, leaving the bilingual classes short on resources.

Despite all the torrid, rumored romances featuring Rogue and Remy circulating the mansion, their real relationship remained one of friendship. Somehow, Remy had moved into the 'best guy-friend' position and Rogue never took any of his intentions or flirting seriously.

His biggest hindrance was not being able to touch her. He'd have to find a way to sincerely prove his affection and intentions to her without physical contact. Remy, who had a much deserved reputation for being a ladies' man was having trouble with that. He wasn't used to trying so hard. Then again, he wasn't used to being in love. He had finally been able to admit to himself that he loved Rogue. That she wasn't just some passing phase he'd tire of. Strangely enough, he couldn't seem to be able to admit that to her. Remy was tiring of his 'best guy-friend' position and wanted so desperately to be more than what they were.

"You should take her dancing," a voice said behind him.

Remy jumped, startled at the sound of Emma's voice. He hated when she snuck up on him physically_ and_ mentally. It was a skill she was quite good at, just appearing out of nowhere and turning his thoughts into conversations.

"Bon Dieu, Em. Could you not do that?" Remy exclaimed, regaining his composure.

"Sorry," she responded automatically. "It's just that every girl likes dancing and every girl likes going out drinking _and_ dancing_. Especially when she has someone to buy her drinks and dance with her._" Emma replied in a sing-song voice.

Remy mulled over the idea. Taking Rogue out for a night on the town would break the 11:00 pm curfew, which was instilled for teachers and students. Which Remy never really thought was fair anyway. He was a grown up and should be able to decide his own bedtime, but the safety of the mansion and its inhabitants was always an issue. The gates were always locked at 11:00 pm. Not that that would be a problem for an expert thief like himself. Well, that settled that. He would do it. He looked up to thank Emma but she had already disappeared. _Such a strange one, that Emma_.

* * *

"I don't know, Remy, it sounds like fun and all, but breaking the curfew… I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Rogue said reluctantly as Remy hung his arms on the doorframe of her room that evening.

"C'mon, Chere, you can't tell me you're not getting a little stir crazy here. Curfew's more for the students anyways. One night, jus' you n' me, that's all I'm asking," Remy pleaded.

It was no use. He knew by the look on her face that she wasn't buying it.

"Sorry, Remy, we can hang out some more tomorrow," she answered, pushing her door shut on him. It was the only way to finalize things with the Cajun.

"You wound me, Chere!" He called to her with his face smooshed up on the door.

"Good night, Remy." Her exasperated voice rang through the door.

Being rejected quicker than he thought, Remy switched to Plan B, a delightful little plan he had cooked up while he was in his classroom. He pulled himself off of the door and reached into his jeans pocket to pull out his knife. Rogue would open the door soon enough. Humming a little tune he began scratching Rogue's door with the knife.

"Remy?" Came her voice from the room.

"Yes, Chere?"

Knife still scratching.

"What are ya doin' out there?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh, jus' passing the time," he answered dully, digging the knife in harder as bits of door flaked to the ground.

"Seriously, Remy, what are you doin' out there?" Her voice was now coming closer.

"No-thin'," he sang, scraping away.

"Remy…" She was annoyed and now right on the other side of the door.

"Nothin' you need to open the door for," he sang suspiciously, still scraping. Sure enough, her door came flying open.

She looked at him, knife in his hand and then turned to her door. "Are you _carving our names_ in my door?"

The look on her face was priceless. He wasn't quite sure whether she was angry or just really surprised. He folded his knife and put it back in his pocket.

"Come dance with me, Chere," he said quietly.

Rogue traced her fingers along their names, now forever etched into her door, shaking her head in amazement. _That stupid, stupid, crazy man._

"What time?" she sighed, giving in.

* * *

Rogue was so nervous. She was to meet Remy by the garden doors at 12:00 am. Everyone would be in their rooms except for whoever was on night duty. Rogue prayed it wasn't Storm or Hank.

She checked herself in the mirror before leaving her room. _Not bad_, she thought, turning in her jeans. For her top, she had opted for a long sleeved sweater in a cream colour with a mock turtle neck. She habitually swept her hair up into a pony tail and slipped on a pair of loafers.

She slowly opened her door and peeked out. The hall was empty. Quietly sliding out of her room she shut her door with a soft click_. Breathe_. Her mind instructed. _You can do this, it's not like you've never broken rules before_. She had, except, Rogue had never snuck out to meet a boy before. The whole idea was ridiculously high school. She was an adult for crying out loud. There could be plenty of reasons she was out and about in the hallway if someone happened to come along.

"Where on earth are you going dressed like that?"

Rogue froze. She slowly turned to see Emma peeking from her door. The light from her room spilled into the hallway.

_Busted_.

"Emma, I can explain—"

"I doubt it," Emma cut her off, grabbing Rogue by the sleeve and yanking her into her room. "There is absolutely no explanation for meeting a man _dressed like that_."

Rogue looked stunned.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Emma replied, waving her hand. "I've got just the thing!"

Emma practically skipped to her closet pulling out a tiny, white slip of cocktail dress. It shimmered in her hands as the light hit it. Rogue could see tiny, intricate beading as Emma came closer.

"Like it? Those are Swarovski Crystals," Emma said proudly, holding the dress up to Rogue. "Looks like it'll fit you perfectly. Well? Go put it on!"

Emma pushed her over to an expensive looking Japanese screen. While Rogue was changing into the dress, Emma began handing her strappy high heels, earrings, a jacket and an elegant pair of arm length gloves made of some sort of delicate see-through material.

When Rogue emerged from the screen Emma clapped her hands in delight.

"You look—"

"Too much like Emma," answered a new voice from the doorway. Both women turned as Kitty Pryde entered the room.

Emma and Rogue both stared in silence at Kitty.

_The jig was up_.

Kitty broke the silence.

"Y-You need more colour," she stammered. "Otherwise it looks like you've been shopping in Emma's closet."

Emma and Rogue glanced at each other.

"But don't worry," Kitty hurried on, "I've got just the thing. Be right back!" as she dashed off to her room.

Kitty returned in a heartbeat with a faded, blue jean jacket.

"This should do it!" she said, handing the jacket to Rogue.

Before Rogue knew it, she had Emma fixing her hair and Kitty expertly applying her make-up.

"Shit! It's half past midnight!" Emma whispered. "You're late Cinderella."

Both girls shoved Rogue out the door and down the hallway.

"Don't worry about the Night Duty tonight, it's me," Kitty said in a hushed voice.

Rogue gave them both a thankful look and hurried off to the garden doors as fast as she could in high heels.

With Rogue gone, Emma turned to Kitty. Not being able to get past her mental blocks, Emma asked, "Why did you help her out?"

"I owed it to her," Kitty answered softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Remy stifled a yawn, glancing down at his watch. The pale moonlight shining in from the glass garden doors was enough for him to read the time clearly. He gave a sigh in disappointment. She wasn't coming. He pushed himself up from the wall he was leaning against, ready to head back to his room when he heard the faint click of high heels. He looked up to see her in the doorway and instantly lost his ability to speak.

It was the first time in his entire life that a woman had rendered him speechless. She walked towards him in sheer beauty. He stared in awe, as the moonlight danced across her shimmering white dress with her diamond earrings glinting softly in unison. Her hair was swept up elegantly, only leaving the few shocks of white to frame her face. Her lips begged to be kissed in the most perfect colour of red lipstick he'd ever seen.

She had absolutely beautiful, soft, slim legs made all the more attractive with her high heels accentuating her calf muscles. It was like she had walked out of every fantasy he'd ever had of her. It was heartbreakingly cruel that he couldn't touch her for prolonged amounts of time. He'd swiftly give up his life just for one night with her where he could freely caress her skin and kiss her lips.

"Sorry I'm late," she whispered.

"Je vous attendrais une éternité, mon bel ange," he breathed in a loopy daze.

"Sorry?" she asked, frowning, not catching what he said. Remy snapped out his little spell, gallantly taking her hand and led her out the garden doors.

"N-Nothing." He cleared his throat. "You look magnifiques, ma cherie."

Remy was relieved his fan club wasn't around with their dictionaries to translate what he'd just said, because this time he'd actually meant every word. When they reached the gates he was slightly embarrassed in his inability to keep his composure, he fumbled up the gate lock. Twice.

"I'm usually really good at this." He laughed nervously, wanting to kick himself for letting those stupid clichéd words tumbled from his mouth. Rogue smiled politely and finally, after much silent cursing, the gate lock popped open. He gave his most winsome smile, taking her hand and leading her through the gate into the night.

Rogue couldn't contain her excitement. There was something thrilling and invigorating about sneaking out into the night with Remy. _And to go dancing!_ No one had ever taken her out dancing before. Bobby had been too practical for such nonsense. On top of that, Bobby also didn't want Rogue accidentally touching anyone. She could hardly even picture Bobby breaking the rules for something as silly as dancing.

The club Remy brought her to was wonderful. Loud music boomed from the speakers and the dance floor wasn't so crowded that she'd be nervous about her mutation. She sat at a tiny, two person table, waiting as Remy went to fetch her a drink. Flashing disco lights danced around her. She noticed that the majority of the club-goers where mutants, making her much more comfortable. She couldn't wait to get on the dance floor, having already heard two of her favourite songs come and go.

Remy seemed really twitchy and nervous this evening, not at like his easy-going, confident self. When he returned to the table, he nearly spilt all of his drink, sloppily wiping the table with a cocktail napkin and apologizing sheepishly. Remy had bought her what he referred to as 'an obnoxiously girly drink' and Rogue loved it. It was like liquid candy. She decided that new, nervous wreck Remy was as equally cute as devilish, ridiculously brash Remy.

"I've never been out dancing before," she shouted to him over the music. "This is great!"

Remy looked relieved. With one last swig of his drink, he grabbed her arm and led her to the dance floor. It came as no surprise to her that Remy could dance fairly well. It was one of those things one just sort of expected. She wasn't too bad herself, especially when it was song she liked. She wasn't the only girl who'd danced alone in her bedroom and she wouldn't be the last.

Remy took as many opportunities as he could to hold Rogue in his arms. Oh, let's be honest. He had taken every opportunity to touch her, always having his hand somewhere on her – her arms, her waist, the small of her back. The best part was that Rogue didn't seem to mind at all.

This was bliss. She had danced even the slow songs with him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Once, she even rested her head on his shoulder. As the evening wore on, so did the drinks. Remy knew it was time to head home when Rogue's balance became a bit off. It wasn't much better than his own balance, a clear sign that they should head back.

* * *

Emma and Kitty paced the main floor like anxious parents when Rogue and Remy failed to return at a decent hour. Both women jumped as something crashed in the kitchen followed by hushed giggles.

_Oh God_. Emma rolled her eyes. _He didn't get her drunk did he?_

She motioned for Kitty to follow her to the kitchen.

Emma flicked on the kitchen light and stifled a giggle herself as Remy was on the floor desperately trying to clean up a broken potted plant while Rogue kept crawling all over him. He looked up at Emma and Kitty with bleary, drunk eyes.

_For crying out loud!_ Emma was going to be using her power a lot tonight to keep everyone in this house sleeping until she and Kitty got these two to bed.

"I told you to take her out for dancing and a _few_ drinks," she hissed at him. "Not get her drunk!"

Remy shrugged innocently, abandoning the plant and standing up. He swayed back and forth. Rogue followed, eagerly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Remy LeBeau," she giggled. "You're the best thing that's ever happened t' me." With that Rogue placed her lips tightly upon his and kissed him. Remy, not wasting a good moment when one came up, kissed her back. He was dimly surprised when at least a minute went by and he didn't feel weakened at all. Shortly after that however, he felt the lull of darkness with Rogue's touch and reluctantly pulled away.

"Sorry, Chere, but I'll be in the infirmary again if we keep this up," he breathed, his face inches from hers. She bit her bottom lip debating, and then pressed her lips to his again.

Remy couldn't resist just one more kiss, regardless of his world falling out from under him. Rogue pulled away and Emma was there to catch his fall. He was still conscious but weak.

"Stupid Cajun," Emma muttered, throwing his arm over her shoulder and leading him from the kitchen. "Kitty, get Rogue up to her room."

Kitty got Rogue to her room and Rogue was at least mobile enough to change herself into pajamas. She collapsed on her bed instantly.

"I kissed him, Kitty. I kissed him for an eternity before my powers kicked in," she murmured dreamily in a drunken sleep.

"Yeah," Kitty smiled, shutting off the light. "All-Day, Colour-Stay lipstick is the best."

Kitty closed the door and walked down the hallway. For the first time since Rogue had returned, Kitty felt good about herself. It had never sat well with her how things had turned out between them. She had never meant to hurt Rogue and had always tried to maintain the 'just friends' status with Bobby. She knew why Bobby had fallen for her. He could touch her, and she finally admitted to herself that she wanted to touch him.

At the time, she was rather selfish about it too. When she realized her own feelings for Bobby she had started thinking, '_Why not, Bobby deserves a normal relationship_.' Never once considering how much it must have hurt Rogue to see Kitty do all the things with Bobby that she couldn't. When Rogue had taken the cure, Kitty thought for sure her little tryst was over. Bobby thought otherwise, and one day, Rogue just quietly packed her bags and left.

Kitty wasn't even sure if Marie had said good-bye to Logan, he never did go after her. That was when guilt took over. Rogue had never once accused Kitty of anything or gotten angry with her. Nothing. She simply understood she was no longer wanted, and left. Kitty found that afterwards, she would deliberately pick fights with Bobby. She had thought that someone should be mad at her. She had done something terrible, yet the only person who hated her and was angry with her was herself.

The day Kitty saw Rogue back at the mansion, her heart dropped straight to her stomach. She couldn't stop shaking when Storm had asked her to get Rogue from her room. Storm had only told Kitty there was an 'accident' with Rogue's powers in the Danger Room and that Rogue had locked herself in her room.

When Rogue had barked at Kitty through the bedroom door, she felt a little better, even though the reason Rogue snapped at her had nothing to do with their past. She felt that in some small way she was finally repaying her self-imposed debt to Rogue.

When Kitty noticed that Rogue had shown some interest in Gambit, she had finally found a way to square things with herself. Finally, she was able to bury the past and forgive herself for what she and Bobby had done. She heaved a sigh of relief. _Well, Kitty, better go clean up that plant downstairs before Storm sees it._

Kitty headed back to the kitchen to get rid of the remaining evidence of Rogue and Remy's night. With a brush and dust pan in her hand, she ran right into Logan, who was leaving the kitchen and eyeing her suspiciously.

"I, um, knocked over the plant by accident." She gulped, holding up the dust pan to prove herself. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Sure ya did," he answered smoothly as he brushed past her.

Nothing got past Logan.

* * *

Rogue awoke to full sun shining in her face and a tapping noise. She groaned, pulling the blanket up over her head in a feeble attempt to escape the noise and light, which really didn't do any wonders for her splitting headache_. _Remy LeBeau was the worst thing to ever happen to her… except for maybe that damn tapping.

As if on cue, the tapping stopped and her door softly opened revealing Logan.

"Morning, Sunshine," he said gruffly, handing her two aspirins and a glass of orange juice. "Your class is eagerly awaiting you."

Rogue groaned again. Last night was a school night. She threw the covers from over her head, painfully sitting up in bed, taking the pills and juice.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"You're only about a half hour late for class. Better hurry."

"Thanks, Logan."

He shrugged. "At least I'm not the only one who hates that damn curfew."


	10. Chapter 10

Rogue's day was proving to be one of the most grueling. She was trying to teach the mechanics of the Blackbird to a group of bored students when Bobby came in and needed to take the plane on a mission. If Rogue had not been hung over she would have been more alert. In fact, she would have noticed that Bobby was going on a mission _without a team_. Instead, Rogue was oblivious. She dismissed her class and headed outside for some much needed peace and quiet.

She sat further away in the courtyard under a tree, trying to play over last night's events in her mind. She'd had a lot of fun with Remy and despite all her efforts, found herself falling for him. And that couldn't happen. She remembered letting him dance a little too close with her and hoped he wouldn't get the wrong idea and think anything of it. They were friends, she would go as far as to say best friends, and Rogue intended to keep it that way.

The end of the evening was a haze. She had drunk _way_ too much last night. The drinks Remy had been buying her went down really easy, like they had no alcohol at all. She didn't even remember getting back to the mansion. How had she ended up in her pajamas this morning? Her eyes widened. _Remy better not have… I'm gonna kill that guy!_

"That's not the tune you were singing last night," Emma said, sitting down beside her. Rogue smiled and moved over for her friend.

"Remind me again. What tune was I singing last night?"

"I believe you declared that, _'Remy LeBeau was the greatest thing ta ev'a happen in your life!'_" Emma announced in her best 'Drunk Rogue' voice.

"Oh God, I didn't!" Rogue moaned, covering her face in mortification.

"Yup, wrapped your arms around his neck and said it right to his face."

"Oh _GOD!_" Rogue wailed, burying her head in her arms.

"Then you kissed him," Emma finished wickedly.

"WHAT!" Rogue screamed, popping her head up and causing a few wandering mutants to stop and stare.

"Oh, no worries, he's fine. He kissed you back."

"Ughhhhhh, I have to train with him after lunch today! How could this have happened?" Rogue moaned. Remy was going to be in his element today. Visions of 'Pepe Le Pew' cartoons ran through her head.

Emma shrugged. "All girls like drinking and dancing. I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is; He's my BEST FRIEND. Now he's going to get all weird-possessive-lovey-dovey on me!" Rogue wailed in despair.

"I thought he already was," Emma answered under her breath.

"Yes! But now everything is completely different!"

Emma sighed. She let Rogue rant on. There was no talking her off this ledge. Emma really couldn't see what the big deal was. Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Boy and Girl get together, it's not like it was quantum physics. It should've been the easiest thing in the world. But with Remy as the boy, and Rogue as the girl, it seemed like it _was_ quantum physics.

Emma had visited Rogue's mind on many occasions and knew she harboured feelings for Remy. A_nd Remy_, well, whether he knew it or not, he wore his heart on his sleeve. Emma was sure that the only person who didn't know he was crazy about Rogue, _was Rogue_. The whole thing was a complete mess. She couldn't figure out why Rogue kept resisting. Emma had tried and tried to find out, but Rogue having had so much practice locking away other people's thoughts had become very good at locking away her own.

Kitty came jogging up to the two women when she saw them under the tree. She had a tube of lipstick in her hand.

"Hey, guys," she panted, trying to catch her breath. She handed Rogue the lipstick. "I thought you might like your own tube. It worked well last night so-"

"Even Kitty knows I kissed him!" Rogue cried, throwing her hands up. "This whole thing is a disaster!"

Kitty gave Emma a worried look. Emma mouthed out '_don't worry about it_.' Kitty nodded, taking a seat beside Rogue, who had now begun her rant of impending doom all over again.

* * *

Remy had taken to shuffling his deck of cards over and over as he waited for Rogue to show up. He was anxious, scared and excited to see her all at the same time. He was a mess, not sure how to smoothly take the next step with her. All he had to do was just tell her the truth about how he felt. It was a lot harder to do than he thought. He should have told her last night, but he'd lost his confidence and backed down.

He saw her in the doorway, and lost control of the deck he was shuffling. Playing cards flew up haphazardly around his face.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he answered, looking disheveled amongst the spilt cards. Awkward silence filled the air. Rogue bit her lip.

"Look, Remy, about last night when we… when we, um…"

"Kissed?" He offered up.

"Yeah. About that. I-I um, think it would be best if we both, uh, pretended it didn't happen."

Remy's heart sank.

"But it did happen," Remy answered weakly, bracing himself for what he knew was coming next.

"We were both drunk. It doesn't count," Rogue said quietly.

"Right," he replied bitterly, looking away. _Here it comes._

He had uttered the next phrase so many times in his life he knew it by heart. Today was the first day anyone had ever said it to him. It was so surreal hearing the words but not his voice saying them.

"Remy, you're great, really," Rogue started gently, "but I think we should just be friends."

"But I don't want to be jus' friends." Did he just say that out loud? The look on her face said yes.

"C'mon, Remy," she said painfully. "You know we wouldn't work. I know right now it's all sexy and dangerous not being able to touch, but that novelty wears off. You can't tell me you'd be happy holding hands through gloves leading a life of celibacy a year from now. You're a guy. You deserve a girl who you can touch and who can touch you back. With me, we both just get hurt." Tears began sliding down her cheeks.

So that was what this was about.

"I don't want another girl!" he cried angrily. "I'm not him, Chere, I'm not Bobby!"

It was as if he'd slapped her in the face. His words stung only because he'd hit the mark perfectly. She had loved Bobby and he had loved her in the beginning, but Rogue knew first hand that love didn't last very long without touch. She hated the idea of her and Remy ending up the same way. Better to end it now with good memories of him. No infidelities. No lonely nights.

"I'm sorry, Remy," she said between sobs. "I never meant to lead you on."

Having nothing more to say that could make this situation any better, Rogue turned and left, crying.

"But I love you," he said too late to an empty room.

For the next week Remy lived a lie. He was all smiles and laughter as if nothing in the world was wrong. He flirted obnoxiously with Dazzler and Jubilee, who fawned over him shamelessly. Dazzler went as far as to offer to 'dazzle him' any time, which he uncomfortably declined.

Remy had never felt so vulnerable before and he hated it. He couldn't bear to be around Rogue. She had rejected and humiliated him. After all the time he'd spent with her trying to prove how unlike Bobby he was, she still didn't see it. So, he pretended that he didn't care. Perhaps if he pretended long enough, he'd believe his lie too.

Emma wanted to smack him. He wasn't helping his cause at all with all his tomcat antics. But, she couldn't really blame him; he'd had his heart broken and was living in a sad little world of denial, coping the only way he knew how. _But still._ He went out drinking every night, surprisingly back by curfew with God only knew who. Emma had purposely brushed past Dazzler one day and was thankful to find that despite his grand performance for everyone else, Remy was sleeping alone.

Rogue had become withdrawn and quiet again, dutifully pushing people away. She still hung out with Emma, and for some strange reason, Kitty. It was ironic to see the two become friends.

Rogue looked on the verge of tears most of the time and Emma was pretty sure she'd gone to cry in the bathroom when Dazzler hung onto Remy, running her fingers through his hair. Vexed, Emma gave Dazzler nightmares that night. Emma was pleased her Cuckoos still followed Remy around at break. Through the quints she could keep an eye on him most of the time. When he did see Rogue around the mansion, Remy's world would stop and he'd pine for her at safe distance. Making him now a tragic romantic hero to his ever diligent fan club.

By next Monday things had changed. Emma caught Kitty in the hallway chasing quickly behind Rogue.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, and if she did, she's cow." Kitty huffed.

Emma joined the two, ending up in Rogue's room as Rogue crackled with anger, not saying a word. Emma looked quizzically to Kitty.

"Rogue over heard Dazzler talking about her," Kitty explained angrily. "Called her 'a backwoods hick' and didn't know what Remy had ever seen 'in a rat like her'."

"Two can play this game," Rogue muttered. She was well aware that what happened between herself and Remy was her own fault. She _had_ told him to find another girl, _but to find one so quickly and Dazzler? Come on. Everyone knew she got around._

Rogue was angry. Remy had practically yelled at her, saying he didn't want anyone else and now here he was a week later, _a week!_ Making time with whomever he could. Rogue couldn't deny she was jealous.

The last week had been hell for her. Her training sessions with Remy had become a nightmare. There were no more smiles, clever flirting, and he didn't even call her 'Chere' anymore. The Remy she once knew was replaced by a serious, professional, cold robot.

All Rogue wanted was to go back to the way they were. She realized too late that she hated being without Remy. She hated seeing Remy with other girls even more. She often found herself thinking if it really was better this way; to be heartbroken now or pursue a relationship with him and be heartbroken later down the road. The latter proved to be the answer she liked most. It was then that Rogue resolved to jump on the band wagon and chase the Cajun herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Remy noticed the red lipstick instantly. It was the same she had worn the night she'd kissed him. She was wearing it now. His heart ached, Rogue looked phenomenal this week. She'd cut her hair into the cutest bob, her hair now hanging softly just below her jaw, making her pale neck all the more inviting. As always, the shocks of white framed her face perfectly, her green eyes sparkling like jewels in the sun.

She wore a tight T-shirt, which made her breasts _very_ prominent and hip hugger jeans with high heeled boots, complete with pristine white hand gloves covering her delicate fingers. _And her walk! Mon Dieu!_ It was like walking sex. She had perfected the high heel walk to an art form. Her hips swaying side to side as she strutted around like she owned the place. Remy fought the urge to gouge out the eyes of every other man staring at her. Some how, Rogue had managed to exude come hither sexiness by being fully clothed and everyone was sitting up and taking notice, especially Remy.

Rogue smiled in satisfaction. She'd seen the look on Remy's face when she coolly walked past him. His eyes nearly popped from his head. It was easy for Rogue to transform into cool, sophisticated, sexy Rogue. After all, she had two of the best teachers. Emma was the height of sophistication and had taught her how to ride the fine lines between genuinely sexy and trashy, so that she would never appear skanky. And Remy himself had unintentionally taught her everything about charm, mystery and that confidence masked even the biggest charade. She copped his rock star attitude easily.

To complete the plan, Kitty being slightly smaller than Rogue, lent her some T-shirts that tightly hugged all the right places. It was Emma who taught her how to strut like a runway model in high heels and Kitty who suggested the haircut. The only part of the plan neither of the girls had planned on was how much attention Rogue was getting from everyone else.

Warren and Bobby both fought for her attention and Colossus brought her flowers. Even the student boys followed her around like lost puppies. Logan only raised his eyebrows and gave her a thumbs up. Kurt held his rosary. It was all a little over whelming. Sadly, the only person she wanted to approach her only ogled her from afar. That was going to change when she met him for training today. After extensive 'psychic time' with Emma, Rogue had learned something very interesting about her powers.

Rogue couldn't believe her bad luck. Storm had called her on a mission, canceling her session with Remy. She, Warren and Bobby were to go and check out some sort of power surge in Egypt. Storm wanted a level headed but highly skilled pilot and Rogue fit the bill. Logan invited himself along after Warren made an off hand remark about his lucky opportunity to travel with Rogue. She'd have to tempt Remy another day.

It felt good to be back behind the wheel of the Blackbird. Ever since that fateful day up in Northern Canada when she flew the jet for the first time, she was hooked. Logan took the co-pilots chair in order to stop Warren and Bobby from bickering over who would get to sit beside her. Egypt took no more than an hour in the highly advanced jet and Rogue stayed with the plane while the rest went to check out the surge. It wasn't long before Bobby came back, citing he forgot his communicator. Rogue suspected it was on purpose.

"Are you alright, Marie?" he asked.

"Fine, Bobby," she answered coolly. Apparently that answer wasn't enough.

"It's just that I noticed you and Gambit don't hang around much anymore."

"So?"

"So, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm not that naïve little girl you knew years ago, Bobby. I'm fine."

He studied her for a few moments.

"No," he said finally. "No, you're not. Ever since you came back, I wanted you to be that person. That was stupid."

Rogue softened. "It wasn't stupid, Bobby. Just wishful thinking."

"Yeah. Again Marie, I'm sorry. Sorry for everything that happened between us."

"I forgave you years ago for that, Bobby," she answered. _After all, it was my fault. I'm the one who can't be touched._

Bobby smiled.

"I guess I should get back to the mission."

"Yeah. Be careful Bobby."

* * *

Eight hours later, the team was on their way back home. Logan said he felt something suspicious going on, but whatever had been in Egypt was long gone. Logan seemed sure that it was some kind of entity. Maybe even a very powerful mutant. Warren had collected some dirt samples and Bobby had investigated the old tombs where the source had originated. There was something ominous and unsettling about the whole thing. Bobby deemed it best to get the dirt samples to Hank as soon as possible, and so the team headed back.

When Rogue landed the plane back at the mansion, she was exhausted. It had been a long day. She had been called by Bobby to talk to the local mutants in the area, all of which knew nothing of the power surge, except that it was 'big' and 'very peculiar'. One mutant warned her that the end was near and an ancient force had returned. Needless to say, Rogue was spooked and was eager to head back home. Logan took everything the locals said seriously and was tense in thought on the ride home.

It was late, but Rogue didn't care. She was going to have a shower and get something to eat. One of the best privileges of being a teacher was that Rogue shared a bathroom with only Emma and Kitty, instead of the entire girl's dorm. She was thankful that Dazzler shared a bathroom with Storm and Jubilee. It saved her from having to be civil.

Rogue took her time in the shower, relishing the feel of hot water washing away layers of caked on sand. She hated being dirty and had been looking forward to a hot shower since she left Egypt. Once out, she combed through her hair and slipped on a pair of drawstring pajama pants and a cotton camisole. Stomach growling, she padded down to the kitchen.

Rogue rummaged through the fridge when a noise behind her made her jump. She turned to see Remy in the kitchen. He'd knocked over a glass on the counter.

"Sorry," he said, barely audible and looking at the ground. "Didn't mean to scare you. Night Duty, y'know."

Before Rogue could say anything to him, he'd promptly shuffled from the room. Things between them were so awkward. Rogue doubted she'd ever fix things…unless she took a page out of the crazy book of Cajun logic. She shoveled down an apple and went off to track down Remy.

She found him in a common room sitting on the couch watching TV in the dark. She felt him tense up when she walked in the room. He stared intently at the screen as she sat down on the other side of the couch. She was slightly amused and a smile touched her lips when she realized he was watching an old 'Pepe Le Pew' cartoon. _How fitting_.

She sat on her side of the couch for awhile building up her courage. Not once did Remy look at her. The perfect opportunity came when a commercial came on. Remy bent over, searching the floor for the remote. By the time he found it and sat back up, Rogue had moved right beside him. He glanced at her, refusing to turn his head. His jaw twitched. She could hear his heartbeat quicken.

"Remy," she said, placing both hands on his thigh and leaning in towards his face, "this one counts."

And kissed him.

Tongue and all.

* * *

Remy woke up in a daze. A set of breasts hovered above him. It took him a second to realize his head wasn't in some dreamland but was on Rogue's lap. The remnants of a headache were fading_. That's right_. He was in one of the common rooms, he had been watching TV when she came in and sat beside him. He'd only taken his attention off her for a second and that was all she had needed to make her move. She'd kissed him before he could even register what was going on.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"About two hours."

"I missed you, Chere," he said, gazing up at her.

"I missed you too." She shifted underneath him, leaning her head under one of her arms on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. Remy turned from his back onto his side, facing out, tucking his hand between his head and her knee. Blissfully, he fell back asleep.

Remy swirled around in her head. She got fleeting glimpses of what his past week had really been like. It had been hell for him too. He somehow had managed to mask all his pain with smiles and outrageous flirting. No interest in anyone but Rogue. He'd actually _pined_ for her. Only then did she realize just how much she'd hurt him. He would never admit it to anyone but she felt it swimming around in her head.

Rogue felt a little guilty being able rifle through bits of his mind. It couldn't be helped. It was part of her mutation. Absently, she began tucking him away into the corner of her mind like she always did when she absorbed him, catching at last, the moment when she kissed him. She thought she faintly heard '_I love you_.' as his memories faded away.

* * *

Remy was eager to have Rogue back. The two never spoke of their moment alone in the dark when Rogue came back to him. He didn't need to. She was back and that was all that mattered to him. He even warmly wrapped himself up for her, placing the 'best guy-friend' hat back on his head. That was what she had wanted before their fight, and that was what he intended to be. He'd rather pine for her close up than far away.

He had meant it the night they went dancing, when he told her he'd wait an eternity for her and if that's how long it took, so be it. As usual, heads turned when they emerged together again within the mansion. Rogue even took to holding his hand when they strolled around together at break. Truth was Rogue was touching him a lot these days and his body would tingle whenever her gloved hand would brush hair from his eyes, or graze his arm when they sat together.

When she wasn't holding his hand, she would often tuck her arm within his, parading him about as if he were arm candy. He almost died of delight when they had walked past Dazzler and Jubilee. Rogue had slid her arm around his waist, neatly tucking her hand into his jeans' back pocket. He didn't care if she was leading him on. Wherever she went, he euphorically followed, not giving a damn if he was playing the fool. He maintained his normal level of flirting with her, never broaching the subject that they should be something more. Right now, he wasn't even sure what they were, but he knew he was content and she was happy, and so the status of their relationship remained unspoken.

"Finally, the cosmos have realigned." Emma sighed in relief, watching her favourite couple from a distance.

"I know what you mean," Kitty said standing beside her.


	12. Chapter 12

"What was that, Chere?" Remy cried, stunned as Rogue grazed him with a charged playing card. He hadn't touched her skin in days. How could she still have his power?

"What? This?" she asked playfully as she tossed a fireball in his direction. Remy dodged as a crate behind him caught fire. He stared in amazement as Rogue let a stream of cool air flow from her fingers, freezing out the flames. She laughed out loud at her private little joke. Cocking her head to the side, she asked, "Didn't you wonder at all why you were only out for two hours instead of three days that night I kissed you?"

It was the first time either of them brought up the kiss. It had been this secret thing between the two of them, a fleeting, private moment that had created a bond between them. Neither denied it had happened, but neither of them spoke of it. Remy wasn't sure he liked having it spoken aloud. He had wondered why he was only unconscious for two hours. It had never added up to him. He just didn't want to ruin what they had re-established and so he remained silent.

"Enlighten me."

It was all she needed to hear, suddenly grinning ear to ear.

"Emma figured it out. No one I touch ever really leaves my mind or skin, I guess. After the initial contact wears off, there is a sort of residue left over. If I focus hard enough I can call up a particular power and control it with the techniques you've been teaching me. They may not work for my skin, but Remy," she cried excitedly, "they work for all these others!"

"That's amazing, Chere!"

"That's not even the best part! When I concentrate and use your power, I can create a faint bio-kinetic shield around myself!"

Remy looked confused. "I'm not sure I follow."

"It means that with me using your powers, I can dull down my own! Hank said it was amazing, and if I can generate enough bio-kinetic energy I can neutralize my power! We just haven't figured out how to get more energy yet. Hank thinks you're strong, Remy, but not that strong, which means I need to find an energy source from somewhere else."

All the gibberish meant one thing to Remy. He would have to call in a favour. He knew exactly where to get more kinetic energy. And there lay the moral dilemma. Once he called on his old mentor, he would be indebted once again. But to be able to touch the woman he loved and have her touch him back, it was a price he was willing to pay. Now was not the time to worry about that, he'd deal with the consequences when the time came.

"That's wonderful, Chere!" He laughed, sweeping her up into his arms. "We simply must go and celebrate!"

She giggled. "I've already made reservations."

* * *

Tonight was the night. With the recent discoveries in her mutation, Rogue finally had hope. She no longer needed to rely on some magic cure. She only needed to rely on her own abilities. Even if she couldn't freely touch Remy right away, she could still touch him _carefully_. As long as she could keep up the shield she couldn't accidentally kill him. She would still knock him out, but he'd awake in few hours with a mild headache. A whole new world of possibilities had opened up for her and this time she was going to try them all.

She would tell Remy tonight exactly how she felt about him. Kitty excitedly nattered on about how romantic everything was going to be. Emma, however, seemed distant and lost in thought, only occasionally nodding and smiling.

Emma felt something was very wrong. A psychic disturbance, if you will. Her Cuckoos had come to her today, upset that their friend, Lorna had just up and left the school for no reason. According to the girls, she had been very happy at Xavier's. It didn't make sense.

That wasn't what had bothered her most though. She had gone to use cerebro to track Lorna down and couldn't locate the girl anywhere. It was as though she ceased to exist. Emma had a very bad feeling about all this. Warning bells rang in her head. _Something wicked this way comes_.

* * *

"Why, hello, Mr. LeBeau. How nice to hear from you again," the voice on the other line answered, pleasantly laced with malice.

Remy took a deep breath. He'd been over this in his head a million times. There was no other choice. "I need the surgery undone."

The voice on the other line sarcastically tsked. "But Gambit, think of all those _innocent people_. Why, so many deaths were the reason I sought you out in the first place." The man was deliberately toying with him. "You had _so much_ promise."

"Please, I've gotten very good at controlling what I have. I'm sure even at my full power I can handle it this time. It's been eight years," Remy answered. Making sure no hint of desperation or fear escaped his lips.

The voice on the line laughed wickedly. "My boy, to restore you to your full power, well, that would be positively…_sinister_."

Silence.

The voice continued, "I always knew you'd come my way again, and this time you're in luck. My master has just happened to arrive in town and needs a fourth man for a job. I think that you're _just that man_. Perhaps we could come to an agreement?"

"Fine, I'll do it. So long as you reverse the operation first," Remy replied tensely.

"My dear boy, I wouldn't have it any other way," the voice hissed sweetly and the line went dead.

Remy hung up the phone. He would do this for Rogue. After this last job, he'd be out of that business for good. He knew he should have asked what kind of job it was, but knowing Sinister, it was bad. Knowing what Remy had at stake, he would have taken the job anyway. _Ignorance is bliss_.

There was something bad in the air tonight. Bad Juju. Remy hoped it didn't ruin his evening. He slowly got ready for his dinner date with Rogue not being able to shake his bad feeling.

Rogue and Remy sat across from each other in a nice little restaurant. Rogue had worn an emerald summer dress with kitten heels. Remy had on a dress shirt and tie. Rogue noticed that there was something different about him tonight. Remy was unusually sullen and quiet this evening.

"Remy? Is everything okay?" she asked.

Blinking, he looked up at her. "Yes. Fine."

"You seem quiet tonight."

"Jus' not feeling too well tonight, I guess. Nothin' to worry 'bout." He changed the subject. "How about some champagne? We are celebrating."

After the champagne arrived, Remy lightened up a bit. He was almost his old self. To Rogue, he still seemed off. Rogue was sure if something was wrong he'd tell her. They were close, and she trusted him completely. Rogue was almost ready to tell him her feelings when he abruptly grabbed her hand. His face was serious.

"Chere, I might have to go away for a few days. I've got something I need to take care of," he said.

Rogue detected worry in his voice.

"Are you alright?" She asked, alarmed. Remy wasn't himself at all. He was hiding something…

"Everything is fine. Jus' somethin' from my past I need to deal with. It'll be done in no time," he said reassuring her.

Rogue knew he was lying. _Something_ was going on. She was about to demand the truth from him—

"Marie," he said, for the first time using her real name, "I want you to know I love you."

_Something was very wrong here…_

"Remy, what's really going on?"

He'd opened his mouth to answer, when a woman from across the room angrily yelled, "Remy LeBeau!"

Shocked, Remy turned his head at the sound of his name and all of the colour drained from his face. A blonde, hard-looking woman stalked towards him. What was _she_ doing here? How the hell had she found him?

In Remy's history of bad timing, this was by far the worst. After the conversation he had just started with Rogue there was no way he'd get out of this one unscathed. She reached the table_. _

_And here comes the train wreck_. He really wished that he were anywhere but here right now. There where many shady things Remy had done in his past and there were certain things he never wanted Rogue to find out about. What was about to play out right now in front of her was one of those things.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked. "Who the hell is this?" She stabbed an accusing finger at Rogue.

Rogue looked at the woman. She knew Remy knew her, the look of utter dread on his face proved it. _Exactly who is this?_

"I should be asking you the same questions." Rogue answered cautiously.

Remy gave a slight shake of his head.

"Who am I? I'm his wife, you God damn Mississippi trash!" she bellowed at Rogue. Rogue's eyes widened. She turned to Remy, her eyes narrowing.

"Would this happen to be ' _what you need to take care of'_, Remy?" Rogue asked icily.

His jaw dropped.

_Fuck. _

This looked bad. Really bad. Lady luck had abandoned him to the wolves.

"No!" he protested too loudly. "Listen, Chere, I can explain…"

"I'm sure _you_ can," she snapped, tossing her napkin angrily onto the table and grabbing her purse. "Problem is— _I_ don't want to hear it." With that, Rogue stormed out of the restaurant.

Remy rubbed his temples in frustration. His eye twitched. Then he calmly rested his elbows on the table and pressed his fingers together. Remy regained his composure.

"Bella Donna," Remy said coldly. She cackled and sat down in Rogue's empty seat. "I didn't invite you to sit down."

"Remy LeBeau, Puddin' Pie. Kissed them girls and made 'em cry. When them boys came on out to play, Remy Lebeau ran away," she sang viciously.

"If memory serves me correct, Belle, '_When them boys came out to play_' I stabbed your brother through the heart and killed him. Then instead of '_running away'_ I was exiled, thus annulling that sham o' marriage we had in the first place," Remy answered calmly, revealing no emotion. "I am not your husband, Bella Donna and I am not in the Guild anymore."

"There's the cold-hearted man I know and love," she cooed.

"Knew, Belle, not know. You don't know a damn thing about me now. Go home Belle we're over. We've been over since the day I left." Remy stood up. "And now I'm leaving again. Next time you want to introduce yourself, don't forget to put the 'ex' in front of 'wife'."

Remy walked right out of the restaurant and didn't look back. _Fuck, things were now royally screwed with Rogue_. No longer able to control his anger, he charged a garbage can and kicked it across the road, getting no satisfaction from the explosion.

* * *

Emma and Kitty were in the danger room with Rogue, who was going berserk on punching bags and targets, screaming furiously with each hit. It was a miracle she didn't turn green and muscle bound. Kitty was so morally outraged she couldn't even talk in complete sentences.

"A wife! How - how dare…stupid S.O.B!" Kitty huffed, clenching her fists, her tiny body vibrating with anger.

Emma sat quietly in the corner, resting her temple on her pointer finger. _Who had contacted Bella Donna? You'd have to be a complete moron to get in touch with that insane swamp witch_. Of course, Emma had known Remy had an ex-wife, if you could even call it that. Emma wasn't sure the marriage was even a legal one to begin with. It was some arranged marriage back when Remy was sixteen, to prevent the wars between two Guilds in New Orleans. After the ceremony, Remy had been challenged to a duel by the bride's brother. _Seriously? Who actually duels nowadays?_

At sixteen, with his already developed mutation, Remy was quick and agile and had mortally stabbed the brother. The clans were furious and Remy was exiled, not only from the Guild of Thieves, but from New Orleans as well. The marriage was annulled and that was the end of that. It had all been in Emma's report when she had gone to scout him out as a recruit…_Hang on_…Emma clenched her teeth. She knew _exactly_ who had contacted Bella Donna.

"Excuse me ladies," she announced politely. "I've just remembered I have something very important to do. I'll be back in a jiffy." She paused. "Oh, and Rogue? Remember to exhale on the punch."


	13. Chapter 13

The very second Emma had him in her sights she snapped into action. With a slight flick of her wrist, Bobby went from walking across the room to sailing across it, ending up pinned against the wall in a choke hold.

"You stupid, stupid ass!" she spat. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" he choked. Not having any idea what he'd done to incur Emma's wraith.

"Call Bella Donna Boudreaux!" she cried angrily. Bobby's eyes widened in recognition of the name.

"I-I didn't think she'd come," he said, genuinely surprised.

Emma's body boiled with rage. She was right. He had called her.

"I don't like you Bobby, and you don't like me. Out of respect for Storm, I have never had any sort of confrontation with you regardless of what ever you've done that I don't agree with, but this time you went too far. Your actions hurt someone I care about and I will not stand by and let you fuck her over."

"You care about Marie!" he asked stupidly.

"Yes!" she said in annoyance. "And right now she's really hurt and upset because of your meddling!" Emma shoved him harder into the wall. "Bobby Drake, you had better tell me exactly what you've been up to or so help me God I'll rip it from your brain."

Bobby nodded in defeat. "Okay. Okay I'll tell you everything," he gasped. "Can you at least loosen your grip?"

* * *

The punching bag Rogue had hit was ripped from its chains and went flying across the room with enough force to damage the back wall.

"Whoa," Kitty gasped, looking at Rogue in awe. "That was AWESOME! Do it again!"

Rogue stopped and stared at her hands, turning them over and inspecting them carefully_. Was that really me? Where had that come from?_

Kitty stared at her friend, excitement turning to worry. "Rogue," Kitty asked concerned, "whose power is that?"

Rogue looked up from her hands to Kitty. With a confused look on her face she answered, "I don't know."

Bewildered, Rogue went and leaned against a crate. Suddenly there was a sharp pushing in her head. "Ow!" she cried out, her hand automatically going to her head. The pushing continued. It was like some sort of force inside her head was trying to take over.

Kitty was heading towards her.

"Kitty, stay back!" Rogue shouted to her friend. Kitty froze. "Someone is trying to get out!" Within seconds, Rogue's eyes widened in fear. "Kitty, RUN!" she screamed, before collapsing to the ground.

Panicked, Kitty ran to her friend. She approached the unconscious body, carefully shaking Rogue's arm, trying to wake her up. Kitty gasped as Rogue's hand snapped up grabbing her wrist tightly. The instant Rogue's skin came into contact with Kitty, she could feel the drain. She tried pulling her hand from Rogue's grasp.

"Rogue!" she cried weakly, "Rogue, let go! You're hurting me!"

"Rogue's not here anymore," Rogue said, her voice replaced with a new steely one.

Kitty cried out, using her last bit of strength to slide through Rogue's grasp. Angry, the new Rogue made grab for Kitty. As a last resort Kitty began to slide through the floor, desperately hoping she'd land somewhere soft.

* * *

"I went down to New Orleans to check things out myself after I skimmed through his file. You were the one who made the report and asked Storm to recruit him, so I thought I'd make sure it was correct," Bobby started.

Emma only glared, waiting for him to continue.

"When I got there, I looked up his family, the Guilds— everybody, and started asking questions. No one would talk to me. It was like Gambit had never existed. I actually sat in his father's house, staring at _picture of Gambit on the wall_, and the guy flat out lied to me! Said he'd had no son by that name and it was best I didn't bring it up again. In fact, he warned me to leave New Orleans as soon as possible. Later, I went to see the rival Guild and talked to the leader, Bella Donna. At first, she denied knowing him as well, but before I left, she gave in. She snidely asked me how her husband was. It was all I needed to prove to Marie he was no good. I was going to tell her, but when I got back to the mansion, Marie and Gambit weren't together anymore."

"And so then what? You saw them back together and called up Bella Donna?"

"No!" Bobby cried. "It wasn't like that! I talked to Rogue in Egypt and I realized she wasn't the same girl I knew back then. She wasn't mine to protect anymore! She could take care of herself. It wasn't my place to tell her anything, even when they did get back together, it was his."

Emma looked skeptical.

"I swear to you Emma, Bella Donna came all on her own. I didn't call her. I never thought anyone from there would come looking for him. They all pretended he didn't even exist!"

Emma sighed. She knew he was telling the truth. Bella Donna showing up at exactly the same time Rogue and Remy were together was an unhappy coincidence spurred on by Bobby being mistrusting of _her_ report.

"Do you mean to tell me, that the only reason you caused all this trouble was because you didn't trust my report? All of this is because of some personal vendetta you have against _me_?"

Bobby looked away.

This was unbelievable. _The absolute nerve of this guy._

"I don't trust you, so why should I trust anyone you want to recruit. Just like you Emma, he's done terrible things."

"And you don't think anyone deserves at chance at redemption?"

"We all have choices to make, Emma," Bobby shouted with contempt. "We all know the difference from right and wrong. You could have chose—"

Something inside Emma broke.

"Not all of us were lucky enough to be found by Charles Xavier first!" she shouted back with unexpected tears stinging her eyes. "I did what I had to do to live, _to survive_. And so did Remy."

The two remained quiet, each staring the other one down, then out of nowhere Emma heard Kitty's mental scream. It rang throughout her head sharply. As quickly as it had come it was gone.

"Kitty!" Emma cried out. Emma searched the mansion with her mind. She felt Kitty's mind dimly. She was unconscious and hurt somewhere. She brushed her thoughts out looking for Rogue.

Nothing.

Something really bad had happened.

"What?" Bobby asked shocked.

"Something's wrong in the Danger Room," Emma breathed. Releasing her mental hold on Bobby, she ran down the hallway, heading to where she last left her friends. Bobby climbing to his feet, ran after her.

* * *

Emma and Bobby reached the doors to the Danger Room and slowly entered. Rogue stood in the middle of the room. She looked alive and well, but Emma knew whoever this was, wasn't Rogue. Rogue's mind was nowhere to be found. Bobby moved towards her and Emma held out her arm, effectively blocking him. "No, Bobby, this isn't her."

She never took her eyes off the girl in front of them.

The new Rogue smiled.

"Always the clever one, aren't you, Emma Frost?" the new Rogue said.

"That's not Marie's voice," Bobby whispered in shock.

"No, this is someone else," Emma said evenly. By the amount of damage in the Danger Room, this was someone powerful and angry. Someone from Rogue's mind had finally woken up and was not happy. She had feared something like this would happen eventually.

Emma could feel cool air behind her. Bobby was gearing up to fight.

"What did you do with Marie?" he shouted sending shards of ice at the imposter. The shards of ice went right through her. Emma recognized Kitty's mutation right a way. Kitty's last scream had been from being absorbed by Rogue's power.

"I locked her away to see how she liked it," the voice answered. "An eye for an eye."

"Bobby," Emma started carefully, her eyes still on Rogue, "you need to go find Kitty. I suspect she escaped through the floor. She's unconscious and needs medical attention."

"But—"

"But nothing, Bobby! You're not qualified for this. Rogue is still in there somewhere and I need to find her. I can't risk having to watch your back," Emma hissed quietly.

Bobby made to argue then stopped. He nodded his head and carefully backed out the door, closing it behind him.

"So," Emma started, preparing to fight. "Who might you be?"

"You can call me Carol."

The fight started instantly. Emma fought with caution, trying not to hurt Rogue's body. While Carol was fighting to the death, each strike meaning to kill. Emma would have to lure this woman into a trap. She was much stronger than Emma, picking up frightening amounts of weight and throwing it with ease towards her. Carol/Rogue could even fly. To top it off, she also had the arsenal of every mutant Rogue had absorbed at her disposal.

"Never should have taught us that," Carol shouted as Emma limped away with a huge gash on her leg from an enormous icicle she'd been hit with.

Carol's mental defenses were too strong, and Emma was having a hell of a time trying to get inside Rogue's mind. She needed to actually touch her to break through. Emma knew it was risky, if Carol absorbed her too, she'd be virtually unstoppable. But if Emma could make the contact brief enough to still get in and not absorbed, she could disable Carol from the inside.

She'd be shutting the brain off from the body, giving herself more time to safely find Rogue. Deliberately putting Rogue in a comatose state was not what she wanted to do, but her options were getting slim.

Emma played the victim using her leg injury to get Carol closer to her.

"We know everything about you, Emma," Carol said viciously, actually flying towards her.

Emma was crawling slowly away, purposely dragging her injured leg.

"You've visited our mind so many times that you knew this was going to happen. You even started installing barriers to prevent it. You damn telepaths! Well, now I'm going to prevent you!"

Carol had gotten a hold of Emma's ankle, yanking her closer. She curled her hand into a fist, pulling it back and aiming for Emma's head. Emma was trapped. It would be a death blow.

At least it should have been. Carol's fist made contact with Emma's head and Carol yelped in pain, her fist smashing into a rock solid, diamond surface instead of flesh. It was all Emma needed.

Carol looked at Emma in horror.

Emma's whole body was now an organic diamond substance. "Guess you don't know everything about me, Sweetie," Emma said as the fist to face contact was all she needed to get into Rogue's mind.

"Nooooooooo!" Carol screamed as Emma shut down Rogue's body.

* * *

Remy entered a darkened mansion at 2:00 in the morning. He had been in no mood to see anyone or try to make amends with Rogue. She needed time to cool down and so did he. The alternative option was to stay out late and sneak back inside in the wee hours of the morning.

He'd spent his evening (and part of the morning) in some dive bar he would never visit again. For the sake of boredom, he'd hussled a billiards table until he'd been thrown out. At least he'd made a quick five hundred.

He started to make his way upstairs, his footsteps never making a sound. He was surprised when the entranceway light flicked on, revealing Logan.

"Always showing up to the parties late, aren't cha , Gumbo?" Logan said, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

_Gumbo?_ That was a new one. Remy groaned inwardly. He did not need this tonight_._ He turned around and gave Logan a laconic stare, casually leaning on the stair railing.

"Yeah. So?" He gave his best indifferent reply. Logan straightened up from the wall, arms still crossed.

"So, you need to get your ass down to the infirmary," Logan said seriously.

Remy's lip curled with contempt._ You've got to be kidding me. Was that some kind of threat?_ If Logan was going to beat the shit out of him because of Rogue, Remy was going to be the cockiest bastard he could be. Make the crime fit the punishment.

"Maybe, I don't feel like it," Remy answered in a haughty tone.

Logan looked annoyed.

"Maybe you do," Logan replied. "Because that's where Marie is."

Before Logan could say anything else, Remy was off the staircase and running to the infirmary.


	14. Chapter 14

Remy awoke to Emma gently shaking his shoulder. He'd spent the night in a hard, plastic chair beside Rogue's bed. Emma had explained to him last night that someone Rogue had absorbed had taken over her mind, leaving Rogue trapped somewhere within her own subconscious.

Emma was doing everything she could to neutralize this Carol personality and find Rogue. She had given him a summary of last night's events from Bobby's stupidity, to Kitty's injuries, to her own fight with Carol.

It was a lot to take in. His rival had _actually_ gone to New Orleans and talked _not only_ to his adoptive father, but to both Guilds, and his ex wife. If the love of Remy's life and her friend weren't both lying unconscious, he'd be kicking Bobby's ass straight to the moon right now.

Remy glanced over to the bed beside Rogue's bed. Poor Kitty, the girl had taken a hard fall. Bobby had found her all the way in the underground hangar, unconscious on the cement in a pool of blood. Hank diagnosed that there was no brain damage and that Kitty's mutation to move through solid objects had saved her life from Carol and the harsh fall. When she would awaken, she'd be fine.

Emma faired the better of the three. She used one crutch to walk. The gash she'd received had cut straight to the bone. Emma, who seemed to take everything in stride, only remarked that, she hoped it didn't leave a scar or she'd never wear skirts again.

Then there was Rogue, trapped somewhere within herself, being aware of everything that had happened and powerless to do anything but watch. Remy should have been there last night. He should have gone straight to Rogue and made her listen to him.

This was his fault. If he had just told Rogue everything about his past she wouldn't have gotten so angry and lost control, leaving a window open for Carol to take over. None of this would have happened if he had just come home.

"This wasn't your fault, Remy," Emma said answering his thoughts.

"No, it's mine," Bobby said from the doorway. "None of these events would have taken place if I'd just trusted my teammate."

Remy stood up, playing card flashing in his hand, bristling with anger. "I should kick your ass right now, you bastard."

Emma gently grabbed his arm. "No, Remy, not here."

He hesitated, then uncharged the card and put it away. "You had no right to talk to my family. You had no right to dig into my past _at all_. And most of all you have no right to be in this room with _her_." He jabbed a finger towards Rogue while stepping closer to her side.

"Remy, this would have happened eventually, whether Bobby had done what he did or not. It's the reason Rogue came back. I think Carol is the person Rogue hurt when her powers manifested again," Emma reasoned calmly. "She may even have killed her. It would explain why the whole personality is in there, and so strong."

Remy meant to answer. He just couldn't think of anything to say, and for once Bobby had the same problem.

"X-men to the control room, immediately!" Storm's voice boomed urgently over the intercom. "All X-men to the control room now!"

Emma looked at Remy. "I can't leave her. I've established a psychic link with her mind, the connection will fade with distance and we can't risk that. Send the Cuckoos in my place, through them I can communicate from here."

* * *

The team was assembled at large round conference table in the center of the room. Various files were scattered on the table. Remy sat sandwiched between the quintuplets and Dazzler. Across him, at the head of the table sat Storm and Logan with Hank and Bobby on either side. Jubilee, Colossus and Warren sat opposite each other. Remy noticed that Kurt was missing.

"I have some good news along with some very bad news," Storm announced. "The good news: Hank and I have discovered what the disturbance in Egypt was."

A hologram screen turned on in the middle of the table, revealing an incredibly ugly mutant. He was big and bald with huge metal lips spreading from ear to ear. Remy studied the armor; it was like nothing he'd ever seen before. Some of it looked like it was actually his body. There were tubes of some sort connected in the back behind a garish, black cape. A huge metal belt buckle brandished a giant 'A' completed the costume.

"What's the 'A' stand for?" Remy asked.

"Apocalypse," Hank answered. "He's a very old mutant, thousands of years old by my calculations. His main mutation appears to be immortality, if you will. He has control over his molecular build, being able to change it at will."

"So he's a shape shifter, like Mystique?" Bobby asked.

"Yes and no." Hank went on, "He can change his body to anything he can imagine, metal armor, growth size— he's a shape shifter on a much more grand scale. Now for the bad news: he's bent on world domination, and obsessed with biochemistry."

_Biochemistry?_ Remy had heard of that word before. Sinister was obsessed with the same thing. Remy really didn't want to think about Sinister now. He was having a hard enough time listening with his thoughts drifting back to Rogue. He needed to stay focused and pay attention to this Apocalypse threat they were now faced with.

"We've been doing some extensive spy work over the past few weeks. Apocalypse seems to be assembling a team. He calls them his 'Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse'. With the help of this mutant," Storm said, flipping a different picture onto the holoscreen.

Remy knew that face well. The black hair, the sallow, chalky skin, the red eyes…it was Sinister.

"A mad scientist by the name of Nathaniel Essex, also known as Mr. Sinister. He is recruiting mutants to become the horsemen. We believe he's doing this with a form of brainwashing combined with genetic altering. There have already been three innocent mutants altered into the horsemen." Storm flipped to a new set of holograms. "A mutant by the name of Gazer is now known as War. Sunfire, now known as Famine. And lastly Polaris, our own Lorna, now known as Pestilence. "

The quintuplets, in unison, gasped in horror. So that was what had happened to their dear friend.

"We have not yet discovered the fourth horseman, Death. It appears that right now Nathaniel hasn't found who he's looking for. It seems he is very specific when choosing mutants for Apocalypse," Hank finished off.

Just then, Kurt appeared at the table in a puff of blue smoke, quickly handing Hank a packet of what looked like old medical files. "This was all I could get from Mr. Sinister's lab," Kurt replied.

"Ah, thank you, Nightcrawler. You've arrived just in time." Hank began leafing through the files.

Remy had stopped listening by that point. Sinister's voice played over in his mind. _'My master has just arrived in town'… 'Needs a fourth man for a job'… 'All those deaths… you had so much promise.'… 'I think you're just that man'_. Remy felt sick as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He was Death.

"I'm Death," he said out loud.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at him.

"Remy, you can't know that for sure, any mutant could be," the quintuplets spoke in unison, using Emma's tone of voice and mannerisms.

"No. I'm Death," Remy said again. "I know I am or am going to be. I-I've already been in contact with Sinister and agreed to it."

"You traitorous little son of bitch!" Logan yelled standing up. His claws were sliding out to attack. "She trusted you!"

Remy stood up defensively. "I didn't know what the job was when I agreed to it! I was—"

"You were doing it for Rogue, weren't you?" Hank interrupted, looking up from the files he was reading.

At the sound of her name, Remy slumped back down in his chair and stared at the table.

Hank stared intently at him. "You knew were to get more kinetic energy from. This is you isn't it, 'le diable blanc'." Hank unclipped a photo from the documents in his hand. It was a mug shot photo of a sixteen-year old boy with dark auburn hair and unmistakable black and red eyes.

Logan took the picture. "That's our Cajun, alright." He answered.

Hank began to read, "Subject: le diable blanc. Translates; the white devil. Age: Sixteen. Sex: Male. Subject discovered after excessive amounts of bio-kinetic energy blow up a theatre—killing fifty people in New Orleans, Louisiana." Hank paused, scanning the page. "Upon further analysis, Subject's body is a living generator of bio-kinetic energy. Possibilities: Endless… Can charge inanimate objects by touch or thought alone… Can regenerate self, using energy to heal cell structure… Subject unstable, mutation grown to point where Subject can no longer control mutation... Subject is perfect candidate for experimental operation." Hank flipped to the next page. "Operation success. Portion of brain tissue neutralized, grey matter obtained. Subject can control mutation at lesser degree. Side affects: Subject can no longer charge objects with bio-kinetic energy by thought alone. Subject can no longer regenerate cell structure."

Hank stopped reading and looked up at Remy. "You were going to reverse the surgery and restore your mutation to its full ability in order to be able to touch Rogue."

Remy felt like he was on a lab table being studied and dissected. Every pair of eyes in the room stared at him. He refused to look up from the table. He refused to speak up anymore. Painful pieces of his past had now just been scattered out into the open for everyone to see.

Storm's voice broke the eerie silence. "Let me get this straight: you contacted Mr. Sinister, a known criminal, in hopes that he would reverse your surgery, restoring you back to your full power, which is highly unstable, and in return you agreed to do a job for him _without even knowing what it was!_ All so you could touch a girl! That's, that's…" Storm's shrill voice couldn't even find words to describe it.

"Completely _romantic,_" the Cuckoos sighed dreamily.

"Girls!" Emma's voice snapped sharply through one of the Cuckoos. The quintuplets quickly sat up straight in their chairs, ready for business. The closest one to Remy gave him an encouraging smile. Remy still remained silent.

"I'm sorry, Gambit, but we can't allow you to meet Mr. Sinister. It's too dangerous."

Remy frowned, clenching his fists. They wouldn't _allow_ him? Some superhero job he'd taken in some sad little attempt to become one of the 'good guys' wasn't going to allow him the chance to physically touch the woman he loved_?_ So be it. Remy never was one to be told what he could and could not do.

He aggressively stood up, leaning across the table with his chair falling over behind him.

Logan cocked an eyebrow.

"If I thought I needed approval or permission to do this_, I still wouldn't have asked_. _I am_ going to see Sinister and _I am_ going to have my surgery reversed. If I have to quit the X-men in order to touch Rogue, I'll do it," Remy replied in a cold, even voice.

If Remy had planned on stealing the hearts of every girl in the room, other than Storm, he would have been very pleased with himself. The swooning in the control room was ridiculous. This time however, the only girl on Remy's radar was Rogue. She was all he cared about and would ever care about.

"Remy, listen to yourself! This is just ludicrous! You can't just willingly go and become the fourth horseman," Storm argued.

"Yes, he can!" Bobby piped up. "It's a perfect plan. We can send him in as a double agent. It would be to our advantage to have a man on the inside. That's what we need to get an edge on Apocalypse. Remy's already won the golden ticket to the factory, so why not let him go on the tour?"

Murmurs began lowly around the table. Storm and Hank both sat quietly weighing the pros and cons.

"What about the brainwashing?" Warren asked. "He's dead to us, no pun intended, if he's brainwashed."

"That's where a psychic comes in," chimed the Cuckoos, who had been talking quietly amongst themselves. "With Emma guiding his mind, he's impervious to brainwashing."

"Right now Emma can't leave Rogue. Who knows what damage Carol will do if Emma isn't there to stop her," Storm said, concerned.

"My girls can do it," the Cuckoos replied once again in Emma's characteristics.

"Emma, I admit you've taken these girls a long way in their abilities, but not one of them is even half as strong as you are. It would be like sending Remy off to a gun fight with a knife," Storm said, sounding exhausted.

"I know not one of them could do it alone, but together, these girls are very strong," Emma said proudly.

"Ah yes," agreed Hank. "They work as Hive. A single mind towards a single goal. You have to admit Storm. This could work."

Storm turned to Logan, as though he was the deciding factor.

Logan looked wryly at Remy. "The Cajun's made his decision and is going regardless of whether we like it or not. Now that's_ brass_. Might as well use it. Besides, you don't mess with an animal that's been backed into a corner unless you have a death wish."

"It's settled then. Remy will infiltrate Apocalypse's ranks," Storm finalized.


	15. Chapter 15

When the meeting was finished, Remy rushed back to the infirmary to be by Rogue's side. He felt very uncomfortable after his past and intentions had been exposed to all his colleagues and wanted nothing more than to be by Rogue, where he felt safe and away from prying eyes.

Remy paused at the door of Rogue's room, adjusting his eyes. Emma was sitting beside her, except the Emma he knew was now some sort of human diamond.

"Wow, Em, you look…" He searched for the right words. "Expensive."

She heaved a heavy sigh.

"I hate this form," she stated plainly. "I always have. It makes me feel grotesque and unnatural. Funny thing about mutations though, sometimes the thing you hate most about yourself is the very thing that can help someone else. In this form, I have an advantage over Carol. She underestimated me, you see. She thought I was just a powerful psychic and nothing more."

Remy pulled up a chair and sat down. He was very aware of just how self conscious Emma was about the way she looked.

Pretending not to be bothered, she continued, "But imagine a psychic that _never turns off_. In my diamond form, I don't need to eat or sleep or do anything to sustain myself. I can stay connected to Rogue twenty four-seven, never needing a break. Carol doesn't expect that at all. It's only a matter of time now before I get her."

"How did you learn that you didn't need to eat or sleep?" Remy asked, knowing he probably shouldn't have, Emma was already clearly uncomfortable about her mutation.

Emma surprised him and gave him an answer.

"The same way you learned about your mutation Remy, the hard way."

She got up to leave the room. "Rogue can hear you, Remy. I know you're here to talk to her and she'll listen. I'll be just outside the door."

"Emma, wait," he called after her. She paused at the door. Remy's face was completely sincere. "As just a humble thief speaking, I don't think you've ever looked better."

A faint smile touched her lips, even though she was trying to hide it. "So that's why all the girls adore you," she said, shaking her head.

"Have you ever been appraised? I mean, how much do you think you'd be worth on the black market?" Remy's eyes twinkled.

"Seriously, Remy, go talk to your girlfriend," Emma reprimanded, still shaking her head. The faint smile never left her face as she left the room.

Remy moved his chair as close to Rogue as he could get it. Even with Rogue only being able to listen, he was still apprehensive about speaking. What he was about to tell her, he had never told to anyone. He wasn't even sure where to begin.

"Hey, Chere," he said swallowing hard. He gently took her hand, hating that he'd taken to wearing black leather gloves just to touch her. Any day now that would change. "I guess we've got a lot to talk about. I, um, I need to tell you everything. Get it out in the open. No more secrets. I'm not sure if I'll get another chance."

He paused and looked at her, no change of movement, the same steady breathing, same peaceful look on her face. God, he wished she were awake. It would be so much easier if he knew exactly what she thought of him.

"I'm not married. Um, at least anymore, Chere. I'm sorry you had to meet her, my ex-wife. I was sixteen when I married her, y' know. I didn't want to, it was an arranged thing between our warring Guilds. See, I was a member of the Guild of Thieves; my adoptive father was the patriarch. Bella Donna's father was the patriarch of the rival Guild, the Guild of Assassins. They came to an agreement to unite the Guilds through the marriage of their children, becoming the most powerful organization in New Orleans. It's hard to explain the Guilds to an outsider, but I guess it's best likened to organized crime with hints of mysticism. Bella Donna's brother didn't like the idea of joining with us Thieves, so he challenged me to a duel. He knew I had a, um, a… _reputation as a ladies man_, and used it as his excuse to duel. He cited I'd insulted his sister's honour."

Remy took a deep breath. Still no change in Rogue. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Which truthfully I had, so I accepted the duel. I had already developed my mutation at a much earlier age and had spent years practicing in secret. As a result, I had become very skilled with my aim, which in dueling turned out to be deadly accurate. I stabbed her brother through the heart. He died instantly. The Assassins were furious and demanded retribution. I was promptly exiled from the Guild of Thieves, which in turn annulled the marriage. It never did sit well with Belle. You saw _that_ for yourself at the restaurant. The Assassins, still not satisfied demanded my exile from New Orleans as well. My family reluctantly obliged. Which is when the real trouble began.

It's been well recorded that under extreme amounts of stress, mutations can manifest dangerously. After my exile, mine did. On my way out of New Orleans, I lost control and blew up a movie theatre. I hadn't even touched a single brick on the building when the whole thing suddenly charged up. Try as I might, I couldn't uncharge it. It blew up, killing fifty people inside. I got the hell out of New Orleans, thankful I'd kept my mutation a secret, otherwise the Guild of Thieves would have been blamed and everyone would have thought I'd done it out of spite for being exiled. I have never gone back to my home since."

Remy stopped speaking and stared intently at Rogue, praying for some sign that it was okay for him to continue on. That she understood him. He couldn't bear the thought of her hating him, if she could just let him know.

Nothing.

He sighed.

"Come on, Chere, I need you."

He very well could have imagined it, but he swore her hand moved just a touch within his. It was all he needed to continue.

"By the time I'd left New Orleans, my powers were dangerously out of control and that is when a mutant scientist by the name of Nathaniel Essex found me. He promised he could help me control my mutation in exchange for my skills as a thief and con artist. You have to understand, Chere, that at the time I was so desperate I would have agreed to anything, and did. He offered up an experimental surgery he was working on. It would half my mutation, allowing me to control part of it, locking the other half away. The operation was a success and I could finally control what I had and for it, I paid the highest price. Nathaniel began going by the name Mr. Sinister and had become obsessed with biochemistry and pure mutant genetics. Perhaps he always was obsessed and I failed to notice.

At first the jobs were small and harmless, stealing medical equipment from here and there, but soon enough my thieving jobs turned into more extreme, violent acts of terrorism. My last job was to lead a group of marauders to an underground mutant colony to steal DNA samples. I found out too late, that Sinister had ordered a massacre of the entire colony for the sake of what he called 'imperfect mutations'. My actions lead to the deaths of over a hundred mutants. I left and vowed never to go back to Sinister until now.

The only person in this world who can tell me not to do this is you, Chere. If I go to Sinister, he can reverse the operation, giving me access to my full powers. I'd be able to touch you, and you'd be able to touch me. I can have access to the amount of bio-kinetic energy we need. At my full strength _I actually generate it_. In order to get it, I have to do one last job for Sinister. It's a bad one, but for you I'll do it. For us I'll do it, unless you tell me otherwise. Please, Chere, just give me your answer."

Rogue never moved. Emma appeared in the doorway.

"Remy, your fate awaits. Time to go."

He nodded slightly. He was going to Sinister and God willing, with the help of the team, he wouldn't turn into Death.

"Good bye, Chere," he said to the love of his life "I have always loved you and I always will." He bent in to kiss her softly, pulling away only seconds before he passed out. If something did go wrong, it would be their last kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

If going to see Sinister wasn't creepy and unsettling enough, going with five young girls in Remy's mind was. When working together, the quintuplets' creepy factor doubled.

_This is 'Children of the Corn' creepy, _he thought to himself, forgetting the girls could hear him.

"_Hey!" _they chimed indignantly in his mind.

"_Sorry_," Remy apologized.

Sinister had got right down to business when Remy arrived, skipping the small talk. That was fine with Remy; he was busy scouting out escape routes. It had occurred to Remy that if something went wrong, he needed a backup plan. Plan B was easy— he'd bolt.

Sinister brought Remy into his lab and began to prep him for surgery. The girls in his mind giggled delightfully when Remy had removed his shirt so various electrodes and monitors could be attached.

_This is a nightmare! Whose stupid idea was it to put five teenaged girls in my mind in the first place?_ he thought bitterly as he was strapped, half naked, to an antiquated operation table.

"_Miss Frost's," _the girls sang wickedly. "_Remy, how often do you work out?"_

More girlish giggling.

Remy clenched his jaw as Sinister injected him with a needle and placed two electrodes on each side of his head, over his temples. Concern swept over his body when he noticed something unsettling. There were no surgical tools anywhere.

Remy frowned. "Where are your surgical tools?"

Sinister laughed. "Oh, Mr. LeBeau, I don't practice that Neanderthal medicine anymore. I've evolved. It's psychic surgery now. I can do this with my advanced powers." He sighed wistfully. "I forget just how long you've been gone from us, my dear boy. Now just relax, the sedative should take effect any minute now."

The girls instantly became quiet. Remy couldn't hear them at all. He panicked.

"_Calm down! We're still here!" _their voices rang through his head._ "We're just laying low until after the operation. It'd be a shame to be detected."_

Remy relaxed. Soon, the sedative kicked in and Remy's mind wandered off into darkness.

* * *

Emma had been connected to Rogue for four days straight, constantly searching for her. All her efforts had finally paid off. She had found Rogue buried under mountains of memories and barriers. Rogue was locked up tight in the furthest reaches of her mind.

_Now the real work begins_.

It would take days to pull Rogue from all the mental debris and blocks Carol had put her under. In Emma's case, it would take longer. Carol's personality was still very much alive, and was fighting Emma almost every step of the way. So far, Emma was ahead, as Carol was slowly wearing down. Once Emma could get to Rogue, the two of them could take down Carol together. It was really only matter of time now.

"We're getting closer, Kitty," Emma said triumphantly. "I've found her. I just need time to get her out."

Kitty, awake and well, save for a few harsh bruises, jumped up and down excitedly.

"I'll go let the others know the good news!" Kitty cried, taking off through the wall.

* * *

When Remy had regained consciousness, he felt the slight tingle of power coursing through him. It had worked! He was back to full power. Still strapped to the operation table, he charged a beaker from across the room with his mind alone. It shattered into a million tiny pieces_._

_Success!_

"Ah, awake now I see, and fully restored." Sinister's voice came from Remy's side. "Now to keep up your end of the bargain."

In a blink, Sinister stood over Remy. The man's chalky face was frowning and then turned into an outright scowl. Remy could hear beeping from one of the machines he was hooked up to, and glanced sideways towards the sound.

"What is it, Sinister?" came a low, gravely voice from the shadows at the back of the room. Remy couldn't make out who was over there, but he could very well guess who it was.

Apocalypse.

"It appears to be a slight side effect that I didn't take into consideration," Sinister said, whipping out a tape recorder and speaking into it. "Operation reversal: success. Subject's mutation fully restored. Slight error in calculations: because of increased levels of energy, Subject seems to radiate a static interference around the body, rendering all forms of psychic influence useless."

"_Girls!"_ Remy shouted in his mind.

Silence_. _

"_Girls?"_

The Cuckoos were gone. It was true. He was immune to psychic influence, which meant that he was cut off from the team and all alone.

_At least I've got my full power_.

Being the scoundrel he was, Remy decided he really wouldn't be keeping up his end of the bargain, not that he'd really planned to in the first place. Remy began charging his restraints and getting ready to make his grand, and probably violent escape, when a searing pain shot through his body. He cried out in agony and Sinister smiled.

"My dear boy," he said calmly, smiling down at Remy. "If there is one thing I've learned about you; it is that you can never be trusted. We didn't want you cutting out early on our deal, so, along with restoring your powers, I also started your transformation into a far more superior mutant. My master needs a fourth man for his army and you agreed. From this point on you will remember nothing of who you were and will be loyal to our master alone. Come and meet Death, he is all I've aspired for you to be."

* * *

Kitty skirted into the control room just in time to see the Cuckoos scream out in pain, knocked from their chairs and onto the floor.

"What happened?" Storm asked the girls, alarmed.

"He's kicked us out!" they shouted angrily in unison. "Everything was fine until he woke up. The minute his mind became conscious, it was like white noise cranked up as loud as possible. We couldn't hear a thing, and then we were thrown out!"

"White noise? You mean like static?" Hank asked intrigued.

The girls nodded.

"Absolutely fascinating!" Hank cried, quickly scribbling down notes. "Gambit at his full power has so much kinetic energy radiating around him, that he's actually able to scramble psychic waves, making him impervious to psychic invasion or detection. I suspected he'd be able to neutralize physical mutations like Rogue's, but I never imagined he'd be able to neutralize mental mutations. Incredible!"

"That's fine and dandy, Bub," Logan interrupted. "But what do we do if Gambit's no longer playing for our team? He's lost his contact with us, and as much clout as he's got, I doubt he's holding up very well against a thousand year old mutant. If he's been turned, we don't have much of a chance against someone with that kind of power."

The control room went grim with silence. Until Remy emerged, no one would know for sure if he'd made it. Kitty spun on her heel, running back to Emma with the news.

* * *

Rogue meticulously poured through surrounding memories, trying to dig her way out. If she could just remember what had happened between herself and Carol, she might be able to fix the problem. Her mind was a jumble of other people's memories mixed in with her own. She wasn't even sure if she was the one who liked strawberry ice cream, or if that belonged to someone else.

She held onto the memories she knew for sure were her own, like when she'd met Logan or when she kissed Remy in the common room. She even held on to the painful ones, like when Bobby had left her and the deaths of many a friend and mentor. They were all rightfully hers, and she was holding onto them.

She had heard Emma calling loudly to her for the past few days. The sheer volume in her voice implied that Emma was inside her head, looking for her. That had given Rogue hope. Rogue knew Emma would come for her. She had screamed back at the top of her voice, but Emma still couldn't find her or even hear her. It was hopeless.

Rogue had sunk back into her pit of despair, until one day she heard Remy's voice. It was a faint echo, barely audible, but if she sat quiet enough she could hear every word. Her heart broke. Remy needed her, and without her, he was going to do something completely stupid and insane. She did not want him risking his life on account of her. More importantly, she didn't want him risking his soul for her.

Remy already had so much blood on his hands. He didn't need anymore. When he asked her to tell him not to go to Sinister, she screamed at the top of her lungs for him not to go. She screamed until her voice went hoarse, but he couldn't hear her. She continued to scream even after his voice had gone away.

She had to get back into control and save Remy from himself, before he went through with his mad plan. That was when she began shouting and riffling through her surroundings with severe intensity.

And Emma had finally heard her.

* * *

After Kitty had run back into the infirmary to report the lost contact with Remy, Emma knew she had to get Rogue back, and fast. Her bad feelings were never wrong, and this one was off the charts. Her Cuckoos were scared. They had never encountered anything like Remy's power before, and Mr. Sinister had shaken them up bad with just his presence alone. They had relayed to Emma all the information they collected.

Emma was shocked to find out Sinister's capabilities in psychic surgery. It was something not unheard of, she had learned the principles herself when she was the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. She had never done tried psychic surgery herself, but she was fairly certain that if the occasion ever arose, she could do it easily.

Her Cuckoos had done well in securing the knowledge, but something about Sinister's procedure didn't add up. Emma logically followed through Sinister's steps and found that he was taking unnecessary routes to the procedure. Emma began fearing the worst. It became apparent that along with Remy's initial surgery, Sinister was making some other additions— additions that would alter Remy's appearance and personality. Sinister was transforming Remy into Death, with Remy completely unaware.

On one hand, Emma had to give Sinister credit for thinking ahead. He didn't trust Remy, and was probably well aware that Remy would disappear or fight after the surgery. On the other hand, she wished she could find some mistake in Sinister's plan, because now with Remy as Death, her team would not be fairing well.

She needed to get Rogue right now. With her Cuckoos no longer with Remy, she had decided that six minds getting Rogue and staving off Carol, was better than one. She cursed herself for not think of this sooner.

"Kitty, I need you to tell the others that it's too late." Emma instructed. "We've lost Remy. We need to prepare for the worst."

* * *

Rogue found what she was looking for— the memory of Carol.

_Finally, some answers_. It had been six months ago when Rogue had encountered Carol. Rogue could see herself clearly walking home from work. She was wearing a red polo shirt with a logo on it— a uniform. _That's right, I had worked at a video store, it was later at night when my shift finished. _After all her hand-to-hand combat training with the X-men, Rogue had always felt safe enough walking home. On this particular night, Rogue had come across a blonde woman fighting two men in an alleyway.

Rogue had recognized quickly that they were all mutants. Even with what looked like super strength, the woman was not fairing well. Rogue being powerless, but not in good conscience to leave the woman, jumped into the fray. The woman had looked thankful until Rogue slipped up, endangering herself. The woman had taken a severe blow for Rogue, and fell to the ground. The two baddies checked to see if the woman was alive. She wasn't. They took off into the night and Rogue was left alone with the body.

Rogue watched the scene play out as her memory image ran towards Carol's body and began administering CPR. Carol had begun breathing and Rogue was thankful, that was until she felt the familiar pull of her mutation. Rogue had tried to pull away, but Carol, still in shock, grabbed Rogue's hand and wouldn't let go. She had tried and tried to pull herself away, but Carol was far too strong a match for Rogue.

Not being able to break the connection, Rogue absorbed all of Carol. Her body had gone limp and Rogue, with newfound strength, could pull away. She immediately dialed 911 from a nearby payphone. When the medics came, Carol was carried away in an ambulance. Rogue never did find out if Carol had made it. She went back to her small apartment, packed what she needed and abandoning the rest, she left for the train station.

When she arrived at the train station, she bought a one-way ticket to the only place that could help her, Xavier's Institute. She remembered falling asleep in her seat on the train. When she had awoken, the strangest thing had happened. She couldn't remember what had happened. She had no idea why she was on the train, except that her power had returned.

Rogue could see now why she couldn't remember. It was her mind's defense mechanism. She had become so accustomed to tucking away other's memories, and Carol being a whole personality, was tougher to put away. So, Rogue's mind locked up any memory of Carol, including her own.

Rogue knew what she had to do. She needed to convince Carol that she didn't trap her on purpose. She didn't believe that Carol was a bad person. She was just an angry and frightened person. If Rogue could get control of her body again, without Carol's interference, she would even track down what had happened to Carol after she had watched that ambulance drive away.

Luck was back on Rogue's side. It seemed that as soon as she'd figured out how to fix the problem, she was found. It was one of the Cuckoos who appeared before her, holding her hand out for Rogue to grab. Rogue held on to that tiny, slender hand. She was finally free. All that was left to do was face Carol and wake up. Then she could go after the man she loved.


	17. Chapter 17

Convincing Carol wasn't as hard as Rogue had anticipated. But then again, she didn't plan on having six psychics at her back. Rogue was reunited with Emma, who was fighting with Carol and keeping her at bay while she sent her Cuckoos skimming for Rogue. To say that Emma was relieved to see Rogue would have been an understatement.

"I've got her trapped, Rogue! All we need to do is lock her back away!" Emma shouted to her friend. It had taken days but Emma had finally taken Carol down. All that was left was to lock her back up tightly for good.

"No, Emma, we can't do that. She's not evil. She's just angry and confused," Rogue said as she reached Emma.

"Rogue, this is no time to play the bleeding heart. This woman tried to kill both Kitty and I," Emma replied sternly.

"Only because she doesn't know what happened to her! Right now we look like the bad guys! I've found the memory! I know what happened! Please, Em!"

Emma never took her guard down from Carol. Carol was on her knees and very weakened, easy to finish off, but Emma had also come to trust Rogue. Reluctantly, she obliged to her friend's wishes.

"Let's take a look at the memory. We'll make our decision afterwards," Emma finally replied.

It was like watching a movie on a projection screen. Rogue, the six psychics, and Carol, all sat silently, watching as the whole awful scene played out.

When it was over, Carol sobbed, "Oh my God! Am I dead?"

"I don't know, Carol, but I promise you I will find out," Rogue answered, her own eyes brimming with tears.

Both of the women looked at each other, each reaching an epiphany.

"I'm so sorry!" they each blurted out to the other in unison.

"Carol, in order to find you, we need your last name," Emma said softly.

The woman looked up at Emma and wiped her eyes. "Danvers. It's Carol Danvers."

"We will find you, Carol Danvers. I promise," Rogue said to her firmly.

"Thank you," Carol whispered.

* * *

Rogue blinked her eyes. Above her was a long florescent light, it hurt her eyes at first but she quickly adjusted. She was back.

"Welcome back to the world, Sweetie," Emma said softly.

Rogue smiled weakly and then gave a surprised "Oh!" as Kitty, on the other side of her, threw her arms around her neck in a giant hug.

Rogue hugged her back tightly. "I'm so sorry, Kitty!" Rogue cried, remembering what Carol had done to her.

"Don't worry about it. I imagine you could give Remy a run for his money in thievery now!" As soon as those words tumbled from Kitty's mouth, she regretted it, and it showed.

Rogue picked up on it right away. Something was wrong.

"Where is Remy?" Rogue asked.

Both Emma and Kitty's faces told her.

Rogue's eyes welled up. "He's gone to Sinister, hasn't he?"

Both women nodded solemnly. Kitty's lip quivered, and then she started bawling.

"It's not so good right now, Sweetie," Emma said gently, her eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"I need to know everything that's happened," Rogue said, climbing from her bed. Her knees wobbled beneath her.

"Rogue, you've just woke up from a two week coma, you need to take it easy," Emma started.

"I don't need to take it easy, Em! What I _need_ is to know what happened to Remy!" Rogue yelled.

Rogue startled both the women with her outburst. Emma looked shocked and Kitty stared up from a wad of tissue like a deer in headlights. These were her friends, why was she yelling at them?The answer came easy. _Remy. Remy. Remy._ He was all that mattered right now. "Please," she whispered, "I need to know what happened to him."

Kitty and Emma glanced at each other. Kitty mouthed out to Emma, _"We're not supposed to."_

Rogue pleaded silently to Emma.

"Alright," Emma said quietly. "Kitty, help me get her to the control room."

The control room was buzzing with the voices of the team, loudly carrying out into the hall. When Rogue entered the control room with Emma and Kitty, everyone went silent.

_Not a good sign_.

Dazzler and Jubilee refused to make eye contact, while Warren shifted back and forth nervously. Both Kurt and Colossus, busied themselves away from Rogue.

"Rogue," Storm said concerned while giving both Emma and Kitty an angry look. "You shouldn't be up here right now. You should be taking it easy and working on recovering."

If one more person told her she should be taking it easy, she was going to scream. "Where's Remy?" Rogue demanded.

Uncomfortable silence.

_Way too many shifting eyes_. _Oh God, he's… he's…_

"Is he…" she could barely get the words out, "dead?"

Logan spoke up, "Not dead, Honey. _Death._"

Rogue began to involuntarily shake. _Not dead,_ _Death? What did that even mean?_

Logan scooped her up in his arms and led her to the chair beside his. "Show her," he instructed.

Storm hesitantly switched on a Hologram screen. "It's bad, Rogue, but it could be worse."

It was news footage, taken in a city. Rogue wasn't sure what city it was. Smoke and wreckage filled the screen while screams filled the air. People and mutants were fleeing everywhere. Panic was the mood of choice. The military was there with tanks and missiles. The audio was twitchy and broken, cutting in and out.

"—New Mutant Terrorist Group—"

"—Leader known as Apocalypse—"

"—his four horsemen— War…Famine…Pestilence…and Death."

"Demonstration of power today— no casualties, sixty-six injured—"

"—Bow to my new world order!" bellowed a gravely voice from the smoke.

Rogue gasped, her hand immediately covering her mouth, as she watched entire buildings take on a very familiar magenta charge. She shook her head frantically as they blew up into huge explosions before her eyes, debris spilling everywhere.

"No," she whispered, when from out of the smoke, came five figures— the ones who were responsible for all of the destruction. And there, leading the pack, was Remy.

She knew it was Remy, even if it was a macabre, grotesque version of him. His once dark hair was now stark white, his skin as black as jet. His eyes were no longer his eyes, just red orbs, glowing eerily in the haze. Nothing in his facial expressions or movement was Remy, yet it was still him.

Seeing enough, Rogue turned her face away, burying it into Logan's shoulder. Uncontrollable sobs escaped her lips.

Logan held her closely. "I know, Honey, I know," he murmured. "That's not him anymore, but we'll get him back. I swear to you, Marie. We'll get him back."

"If it's any consolation, Marie, he hasn't actually killed anyone yet. This display was one of power, you know, to strike fear into the world," Bobby said helpfully. "We learned of it soon enough to evacuate most of the citizens. Only a handful of people were injured."

Rogue let go off Logan, her tears were suddenly gone replaced with a fierce anger. Logan let out a low whistle.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" she shrieked at Bobby. Everyone in the room stared. "Of course that doesn't make me feel better! The man I love just blew up three buildings! _Three whole buildings!_ With no remorse!" Rogue could feel herself going into hysterics.

"They were abandoned…" Bobby never really did learn when to keep his mouth shut.

She knew he was only trying to make her feel better, and yet, before Rogue or Bobby even knew what she was doing, she had punched him clean in the face. Logan grabbed her and pulled her back. She fought.

"_Rogue!" _a sharp voice in her head snapped at her. "_Get a hold of yourself. NOW." _It was Carol.

It was like a mental slap in the face. Rogue froze, listening, as Carol continued, "_You're no good to Remy in hysterics. You need to find out what's going on from the beginning and you need to find out what your team's course of action is. From there we can decide your course of action. We need to be caught up to speed and fast. With a name like 'Death', it is only a matter of time before your boyfriend kills."_

Rogue nodded, slowly regaining control over emotions. Carol seemed to be very organized and authoritative, almost as if she was a cop or something. Rogue was compelled to listen. "_Carol, what did you do for a living?"_

"_I'm a retired Air Force Intelligence Agent, and am...was a Nasa Security Chief," _Carol answered with a hint of pride in her voice. "_Now let's ask the right questions and figure this out."_


	18. Chapter 18

When Rogue addressed the team minutes after hitting Bobby, she was calm and composed— highly disturbing for the rest of the team. Mere minutes ago, she was absolutely hysterical, and now she was all business. With Carol telling Rogue what to ask, Rogue began firing off question after question, collecting as much information as possible. Storm and Logan weren't sure what to make of her lightning quick mood swing, but obliged and filled her in on the situation.

Emma stepped in and relayed to Rogue exactly what Sinister had done to Remy, from his initial operation reversal, to his transformation into Death. "You've already seen the physical changes. I'm not entirely sure what mental changes Sinister could have done. I imagine some memory wipes and some personality altering, such as increasing his aggression. From what we've observed of Remy after his transformation, he has no remorse for any of his actions, and has clear, undivided obedience to Apocalypse."

"Come on, Em, give me some piece of good news," Rogue sighed sadly.

"There is one tiny, small shot in the dark. From all of our research on the other three horsemen, it appears that Sinister did the brainwashing after the physical transformations and mind wipes. I believe Sinister didn't take into consideration Remy's age and years of practice with his mutation." Emma impulsive grabbed Rogue's hand. "Remy is no longer a scared, sixteen year old boy with uncontrollable power. He's become meticulously calculated in his control as an adult. As a result, Remy's mastery of his powers are far more advanced than what Sinister originally anticipated." Emma smiled hopefully, before continuing. "Not only can he neutralize physical mutations at a close radius, but also psychic ones. It is possible that because of this unexpected control, Remy has avoided Sinister's brainwashing."

"Emma, we've been over this," Dazzler cut in. "He wouldn't be blowing up buildings if there were any trace of Remy still in his mind."

"_Unoccupied_ buildings," Bobby corrected. "He could still be Remy just putting on an elaborate show. We did put him in undercover."

"No, I'm almost positive his mind's been at least partially wiped. He'd be going along with all this because he really doesn't know any better," Emma argued. "For all we know, they've convinced him he's really Death."

"So how is this different from brainwashing?" Rogue asked.

Emma smiled. "That's where you come in. In theory, strong, emotional ties should trigger his memories, getting him back from Death to Remy. Right now, he's more like an amnesiac instead of a mindless zombie with a whole new set of memories implanted through brainwashing. We're hoping once he sees you, everything comes back to him. It's risky, though, he's been allowed to indulge in his base killer instincts, and could very well try to kill you before even remembering who you are."

"So how do we find him?" Rogue asked anxiously.

"Nightcrawler has secured the date and time of the next attack. It's tomorrow evening," Logan said.

_Tomorrow evening_. She'd have to be ready. Rogue silently got up and headed for the door. Her body was still weak.

"Where are you going, Stripes?" Logan asked.

Rogue turned and answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've been in a two week coma, Logan. I'm a little rusty in combat. If Remy doesn't remember me, there'll be a fight. Nobody here knows Remy's fighting style better than me." She glanced at Bobby. _"_And_ not once _has he ever gone_ easy _on me_._ I've got to be ready."

Rogue spent four hours in simulated training, exhausting herself mercilessly. She could understand why Sinister chose Remy to be Death. When he fought, he was cold and often ruthless. Remy could kill without a thought if it meant that he'd survive. Bobby had problems with Remy's training methods from day one when she'd put Remy in a coma. He had argued that Remy was way out of line by being vicious on purpose. Bobby would not be complaining about that now. In turn, Remy had taught Rogue to be the same way. Ruthless.

After training with Remy, she had become quicker and more agile, along with using her surroundings to improvise weapons. She had also acquired a deadly aim. Her mantra became, _'Think like Remy to fight Remy.'_ This time she could not rely on her mutation. Remy's shield of energy orbiting his body wouldn't allow it. If things went bad, she would have to rely on her physical skills alone. As always, Rogue didn't plan on going down without a fight. _Think like Remy to fight Remy_.

* * *

Kitty found Rogue in one of the common rooms, watching TV in the dark at three o' clock in the morning. Kitty sat down beside her and began to watch some untamed animal kingdom program that Rogue was engrossed in.

"Rogue, you should be trying to get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day."

"I've been in a coma, Kitty. I sorta O.D-ed on sleep. Besides, I'm studying."

Kitty scrunched her nose at the screen. Some snake was mimicking another deadlier snake to avoid being eaten. "What could you possibly be studying from this? How to pretend to be poisonous?"

"Exactly."

"I don't get it," Kitty sighed.

"If Remy is really Death and attacks me tomorrow, I need to be prepared. He's operating at his base instincts, which is kill or be killed, just like the good ol' animal kingdom. Thought I might have to do the same, so what better place to learn than the animal channel?"

"That's the most insane logic I've ever heard," Kitty exclaimed.

"I know, but it's exactly how Remy thinks. If I have to fight him, I want to fight like him. You never know, it might also trigger his memories."

"You two are so perfect for each other that it's frightening," Kitty remarked.

Rogue silently agreed. The parallels between them were frightening. She had just recovered her memories, while Remy had just lost his.

* * *

Mr. Sinister was keeping a close eye on his newly transformed Death. So far, Death had shown no signs of his former self, Remy LeBeau, but Sinister never had trusted the Cajun from day one. He was livid when he realized Remy's full transformation could not be completed because of an error on his part. Remy was one lucky bastard.

He had never conceived that Remy would wield his power with such control, permanently blocking his mind from Sinister. At least his mind tampering during the operation had taken effect. Sinister had done the mind wipes while Remy was unaware and unconscious. He never knew what had hit him until it was too late. Sinister was very pleased with himself. He had chosen the perfect Death. Even in his incomplete transformation, he was ruthless.

There was no chance Remy LeBeau would resurface. For as long as Sinister had known him, he never had any emotional ties with anyone since his exile from his hometown. And there was no way his family would ever look for him. To them, he didn't even exist. The icing on the cake was Remy's own emotional behaviour. The Cajun avoided emotional involvement like the plague. With no one to trigger him, Remy's memories would be locked away in Death forever, and to Sinister, it was almost as perfect as brainwashing.

Yet, something kept gnawing at him. _Something _he had overlooked. He tried to reason that he was just being paranoid on account of underestimating Mr. LeBeau in the first place. He would prove himself wrong when he finally unleashed his Death upon the world. Apocalypse had given the orders to strike tomorrow, and Sinister planned on proving to his master just how ready his army was.

* * *

Rogue was nothing but a bundle of nerves. It was one hour before the Horsemen would arrive with their new brand of terror. Evacuations had taken place much earlier than the last attack, and she felt as if she were in a ghost town. Rogue was surprised just how many common mutants stayed behind to fight alongside them. It was scary to think how many would really survive.

Apocalypse had sent an ultimatum; join him and obey, or die. She had to make Remy remember her. There was no other option. Rogue had had it out with the rest of the team earlier over Remy. No one was to take him on but her. If he was truly gone, she would be the one to destroy him. She was very adamant about being the one to end his life if need be.

Logan protested the most, but was quickly quieted when Rogue had simply told him, told all of them, "If one of you kills Remy, _I will never forgive you_."

Logan reluctantly agreed, and bullied the rest of the team to respect Rogue's wishes. Only Emma and Kitty had agreed without argument.

Rogue checked her watch. Forty-five minutes. She began to shuffle a deck of Remy's cards that she'd brought along for luck. Nothing could calm her nerves at this point; not even the rhythmic sound of the cards moving through her fingers. She jumped when her communicator went off.

"Look alive, team. The guests of honour have arrived to the party early. Remember no critical hits. We want the threat eliminated but with no casualties. Some of these people are our friends. We need to get them back to the medical bay so Emma and Hank can work on restoring them to their original state." Storm's voice crackled over the com.

Rogue glanced over to Logan and Bobby, her team. Both were ready. Rogue slipped the cards into her jacket pocket. Kitty, Colossus and Warren were on the next block. Back up for each other if need be. Rogue hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Rogue, I need you over here now!" Jubilee's voice cried over the com. "We've got Dea- Remy in our sights on Avenue nine… Rogue hurry—"

BOOM!

Rogue heard the explosion over the com and took off into a blind run with Bobby and Logan close behind her. _Please let them be okay_, she prayed. Ninth Avenue was only a few blocks from where they were, yet Rogue couldn't seem to get there fast enough. She rounded the next corner.

In the distance, she could see that Jubilee was down and Logan was already on it. He dashed past her and towards the injured girl, jumping into the fray. He slashed wickedly at Famine, who was about to finish Jubilee off. Dazzler was running and dodging charged objects, behind her followed Remy. He kept a cool, even pace, waiting for her to make a mistake so he could take her down.

_Oh God, he's playing cat and mouse with her_, Rogue realized in horror. Dazzler tripped and fell, Remy advanced upon her. She wouldn't stand a chance.

"Remy, NO!" Rogue screamed running towards the two.

He didn't even glance up, only drew out a gruesome blade from his belt. Rogue dove for Dazzler, as quick as lightening, knocking her out of the way and missing the knife by mere seconds.

Dazzler sobbed, "Oh God, Rogue! I'm so glad you're here."

"Stay behind me. Once I've got his attention, I'll distract him. Then get yourself to safety," Rogue instructed in a low voice. Remy was operating on killer instincts. Go after the weak first. Dazzler was weak; Remy would go for Dazzler again, Rogue just knew it. She kept her stance as Remy turned to face her.

Death assessed the situation. Another woman had come from somewhere. He hadn't even _seen_ her coming. Didn't even know she was there, until she called out. He couldn't shake the feeling that she was calling to him. He didn't know her, but there was something very familiar about her. He couldn't place his finger on it. It was like de ja vu.

She shouldn't have been able to sneak up on him like that. Nobody could. He didn't like being cheated of his first kill. His master, Apocalypse, had finally given him orders to kill, and Death was planning on relishing in it. Playing games with his victims, making them think they had even the smallest chance of survival, then BAM! Finishing them off.

The mutant woman in front of him was guarding the weaker one. He could respect that to a degree. Protect one's pack… not that he ever would. He would finish this quick enough and both women would be dead. In the blink of an eye, he had a throwing spike in his hand, and then it was charged and sailing towards the stronger one. She'd be dead on impact.

No one should have seen it coming. Yet somehow this woman had, and embarrassingly enough for him, she'd seen it in enough time to move herself _and the other girl_ from harm's way. He was furious. His pride had been injured. He was Death, and nobody escaped Death. He abandoned the weaker girl instantly, going after the stronger one.

She called out to him again, calling him by another name. "Remy, it's me. It's Rogue. Come on, Remy! You know me!"

Apparently she knew him. From where? He didn't know. How? He didn't know. Did he_ care?_ Not really. She must be mistaken. She was even calling him by someone else's name.

"It's Death," he replied tersely, becoming annoyed with her.

He charged another spike and threw it. Cursing as she made another successful dodge. Then she surprised him, rather than retaliating, she took off running. _Stupid woman. They always run._ He pursued her. It was no matter, he'd catch her soon enough. He always did. At least this kill would be more amusing than the one he'd abandoned. He'd go back for her later. Right now, he couldn't help his fascination with this new mutant with the white streak in her hair. She had managed to captivate his attention, at least as a worthy opponent…with a nice shape. He was going to have fun with her.

Rogue thanked her lucky stars that Remy had followed her and not gone after Dazzler again. She sighed. He didn't recognize her. She was bitterly disappointed. In a perfect world, Remy would have taken one look at her and come running into her arms. Somehow she knew that wouldn't happen. If she truly believed that, she wouldn't have trained so hard last night.

She was successful in leading him away from Dazzler and the others. She would be all alone with Remy. He was hot on her trail, a garbage can lit up with his magenta glow and Rogue on impulse kicked it behind her back in his direction. It went off. He emerged shortly after from the smoke it left behind. He began charging all sorts of objects, purposely missing her. _He wants me scared, wants me to panic._ Rogue would never give him that satisfaction. She would play his cat and mouse game, only she intended to be the cat.

Death found that he enjoyed watching her move a little _too_ much. He had never had any interest in anything other than killing before. And suddenly, here he was, watching the curve of her hips and the bounce of her breasts as she ran and dodged. No woman had ever captivated his attention like this. _It was so…so familiar_.

Apocalypse would be displeased to see him taking so long with a kill, yet he was carrying out his game of cat and mouse as long as he could. He almost didn't want to kill her, and that was wrong. She had to die. She opposed his master.

He had to do it. Enough time had passed. With his mind, he charged up her belt with kinetic energy, knowing she'd never get it off in time. She'd be dead in seconds. Strangely, he didn't want to watch. He turned his back and started to walk away. At least with her dead, he wouldn't have to address the new feelings that had risen in him and he'd be able to shake the feeling that he knew her somehow.


	19. Chapter 19

Rogue shouldn't have been shocked when her belt took on the eerie glow. Remy really meant to kill her.

"Remy, you bastard!" she screamed at him at the top of her lungs.

He didn't even turn around. _How could he do this?_ She had no idea how much time she had. She was going to die. She went to remove her belt quickly and stopped. She'd never make it in time.

"_Don't panic, don't panic… think like Remy to fight Remy."_ Carol's voice said in a little higher pitch in her head.

At Carol's words, the answer suddenly came to Rogue. It was worth a shot. "_No. Let's BE Remy,"_ Rogue replied to Carol as she concentrated. She was focusing on Remy's power, calling it up at will. _You can do this Rogue. Remy showed you how to uncharge things many times. This is just like in the Danger Room. Just because he charged it does not mean you can't uncharge it. It's the same power_. To Rogue's relief, she felt the charge collect inside herself. She had done it. She and Carol were safe.

Rogue was done playing Death's game. She was going to play her own game now. She was going to use Remy's mutation against him. No one else could get near Remy without their powers nullified. She was sure Remy could hurt himself, and she just happened to have Remy's power. It wasn't nearly to the degree of Death/Remy's but he didn't know that. _Time to pretend to be a poisonous snake_. She slid the pack of cards from her pocket and within seconds fired three off in a magenta glow towards Death's back.

The cards struck instantly. He'd been hit and he was down. The impact of the explosion hurt more than the explosion itself. It was of firecracker strength. He was angry and one could get past his shield. Anything that came his way, he was able to convert to his own uses.

He slowly rolled over onto his back, a little singed. She was standing over him. _Incredible. She should have been dead_. Yet somehow, she was standing over him, belt intact, and no explosion except the one that hit him. She had a playing card in her hand. If it all hadn't seemed so familiar to him, he'd have thought that a playing card was a stupid choice of weapon.

He watched in surprise as she charged the card with the same kinetic energy he used. The exact same. _How could this be possible?_ Quick as a cat he rolled, sweeping his legs under hers, knocking her down. They grappled together in the dirt.

Big mistake. He never should have touched her. The instant he did _that feeling _came back, that_ attraction_. He had never felt so alive.

"Remy, please, it's me, Rogue! Come on remember us!" she pleaded with him as he pinned her into the dirt.

_Kill her now!_ his mind screamed. His body wouldn't listen. His heart was racing, she struggled under him, brushing against him and it was incredible. He'd never experienced such a rush. She was so close he could smell the faint scent of citrus in her hair. Why did he recognize that? It should have been so foreign to him. _Who was she?_ He was about to ask when he was knocked from her by another man.

"Sorry, Marie, Storm's called a retreat. You're the only one who hasn't answered your com. We've got to get out of here now. That Famine guy has lit this city up like Hell," Warren said as he held her in his arms taking to flight the instant they were out of Remy's range.

Rogue had to obey orders. Besides, she wasn't sure how long she'd have been able to hold up against Remy as Death anymore, but they'd meet again. She'd make sure of it.

* * *

When Death returned to Apocalype's base, he was suspicious. After his run in with that girl who kept calling him, 'Remy', he began questioning things in his mind. She knew him, so why didn't he know her? He had deliberately disobeyed his orders to kill. Instead, he'd hesitated with her. He was Death. He was supposed to kill, so why hadn't he? Who was this Remy person, and who was that girl? He had to find out.

He snuck around a bit in the compound and discovered that the group of mutants they fought today called themselves the 'X-men'. They adamantly opposed his master. The woman, she was one of them, an X-man. It was just Death's luck that Sinister was interrogating Pestilence about the X-men while he was searching for answers.

Pestilence was in a trance and talked as if she was someone else. Death found that suspicious as he eavesdropped outside the door. _Why would Pestilence have another personality?_ It didn't make sense. Within minutes of listening, he'd learned the location of the X-men's base. He decided he would go there tonight. He had many questions that needed answering and he was sure he wouldn't find the answers here.

* * *

Rogue had a shower, filled her knapsack with some clothes and then headed off to the boys' dormitory. She was going to Remy's room. Rogue decided that from now on, she'd be sleeping there. After her unsuccessful encounter with Remy today, she needed to feel close to him. She needed to remember Remy as Remy, not as Death. The image of him trying to blow her up and kill her, complete with him walking away, had tainted her view of him. For the sake of her sanity, she needed to reconnect with _her_ Remy, not Sinister's version.

Remy's door was locked. Rogue bent down and began to pick it. Remy always said she was a fast learner. She knew she could have easily used Kitty's power, but just the idea of it made her feel guilty because of how she'd accumulated it. Within minutes, the lock popped and Rogue opened the door. It was the first time she'd ever been in his room.

She went to enter when Bobby appeared behind her with crossed arms.

"Rogue, what are you doing over here? It's almost eleven o' clock. You should be in your room. Not breaking into his."

"I'm not breaking in, I'm sleeping here," she replied.

"Rogue, you can't stay in the boys' dormitory, it's against the rules."

Rogue rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Shut up, Bobby," she said, closing the door in his face. She knew Bobby wouldn't dare enter.

Remy's room was exactly how she pictured it would be. Not overly messy, but tastefully disheveled. His bed was unmade, with what looked like a game of solitaire, unfinished on top of the crumpled sheets. She swept the cards up in her hands, neatly stacking them into a pile on his night table. She walked over to a dart board hanging across the room. Upon closer inspection, she realized it had no puncture marks anywhere but the bull's eye.

He had clothes strewn on top of his standard desk and chair. Rogue caught the scent of his cologne on a black T-shirt hanging over his chair. She picked it up. She would be sleeping in this tonight. She slid out of her pajamas and into Remy's shirt. She swallowed hard. What would she do if she couldn't get Remy back? No one had an answer for her. She turned out the light, made her way to his bed, and crawled in. Wrapping herself up in Remy's scent, she went to sleep, praying she'd get him back.

* * *

Death couldn't shake the feeling that he'd been here before as approached the silent mansion in the dark. Getting past the gate was easy. It was as if he'd sneaked past the iron bars many times before. He scaled the grounds and building, looking for the best point of entry.

"_Don't bother with that,"_ someone in the back of his mind spoke. "_The third floor corner window is always unlocked. Climb the wall from the bottom trellis and move your way up from there_." He had no idea how he knew that. His body just moved in accordance to this knowledge, and he expertly climbed the wall. Soon, he perched on the third floor windowsill. Sure enough, the window was unlocked. How did he know that?

Quiet as a thief, he stole into the darkened room. He was not alone.

"_Strange, should be empty_," the back of his mind echoed.

Someone was sleeping in the bed. He bent in closer, crouching near the bed to get a better look. Shocks of white hair hit the moonlight. _It was her_. He leaned in closer. He could smell the citrus shampoo she used again, mixed in with…cologne?

"_Remy's cologne_," the voice whispered in his mind. Who was Remy?

Entranced, he watched her sleep. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, and the peaceful look on her face as she was blissfully unaware of his presence. He could kill her right here and now, and she'd never know. She wouldn't even stand a chance. Yet, his hand never moved to strike a kill.

Somehow, she didn't seem to belong in this room; it was like it was someone else's. _Remy's room_. He ducked when she abruptly moved in her sleep, turning towards him, revealing one slender, pale leg from under the blanket. All within his reach. He involuntarily gulped.

As his eyes followed her ankle up— all the way to her thigh, he realized she was sleeping in a familiar, black T-shirt. _Remy's T-shirt_. He wished for a brief instant that he was Remy and not himself. Then he wouldn't have to kill her, and she wouldn't have to die. But he was Death, and Death killed. Death obeyed his master and she had to die. It was the only way.

If he could kill her, his master would be pleased. He lived solely to serve his master and bring about the new world order. Death should not be infatuated with a girl. It wasn't in his master's design. He slid his knife out quietly and slowly climbed over top of her. He was careful not to disturb her slumber. _Do it quick, give her the least amount of pain_. He was poised and ready to strike when she woke up.

"Remy!" she gasped his name in shock.

He should have brought the knife down. _Do it now, before she screams for help_.

The knife never moved.

"Are you going to kill me?" she whispered.

"Yes. I have to," he answered. "I am Death."

She swallowed and slowly nodded. "If you are truly Death, will you please grant me my last request?"

He had never had a last request before, but he _was_ Death, so it made sense to oblige. "Yes."

"I would like one last kiss from you."


	20. Chapter 20

Rogue had one last chance, and it was gamble. She hoped it'd be a lucky one. Death was poised above her with a knife. He was going to kill her, but he hadn't. That meant that _her_ Remy was in there _somewhere_. She was buying time with her last request, hoping he'd come to his senses once she kissed him, like in fairytales. And if not, she was hoping to throw him off guard and stage an attack. She hadn't expected what followed.

Rogue sat herself up, and Death awkwardly moved his head, tilting it in towards smooth at all, like Remy. His lips touched hers chastely at first. His body was completely rigid. Also, not like Remy.

There was no absorption. Deep down she knew there wouldn't be, but she was still amazed, even a little giddy. It was bittersweet that she could touch him freely because it wasn't the 'him' she wanted to touch.

_Buy time_, her mind whispered.

She slid one hand to the back of his neck, her fingers running up through his hair. He actually shivered at her touch. Death became more flexible then, and his eyes gave off a twinkling glow. His hands moved around her waist instantly and then up her back, pulling her closer to him.

Rogue dimly heard the knife drop to the floor. She let her free hand rest on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat quicken in anticipation, and it matched her own. Something inside her changed. She hadn't expected to feel so connected to him.

With her one hand now firmly in his hair, she tugged his mouth closer to hers so that they were kissing deeply. Each eagerly explored the other to the point of aggression. She had never kissed Remy like this before. He wouldn't have lasted, not for lack of trying, though. He'd have been unconscious by now.

Even when she had taken the cure, she had never kissed Bobby like this. It had never _felt_ like this. There was such a fierce need between them, a desperate need to touch. She had waited so long to touch him, and even if he wasn't her Remy, he seemed to feel the same desperation. And the same need.

At first, she had never meant to take it so far. She whispered Remy's name and he'd whisper back, correcting her saying, "It's Death." She spilt kisses all along his neck anyways, regardless of who he said he was. She nibbled his ear a bit aggressively while he nuzzled her neck, leaving kisses along her collarbone and occasionally leaving little nips with his teeth. Neither of them was able to hold the other close enough, or keep their hands still.

His mind may not have known her, but his body did. Every one of his senses screamed out for her, and he willingly indulged them. The minute they'd kissed and her fingers were in his hair, his body snapped into action. She'd given him permission. His hands knew exactly where to go, as if he'd held her a hundred times before. His lips eagerly danced to the point of desperation along her lips and then her neck. He couldn't erase the intense need to be as close to her as possible, the rush was exhilarating.

"_This is what we've been waiting for_," his mind echoed in the distance. He couldn't pull away from her even if he wanted to, and at this point, he sure didn't. Somewhere, somehow, they must have been lovers, forbidden to ever touch, because the physical intensity between them was far greater than any longing he could imagine.

"Je vous ai attendus une éternité," he whispered into the crook of her neck, between kisses. It just slipped out. He didn't even know he could speak French.

She seemed to like it, because the instant he'd uttered those words, she'd kicked it up a notch. Her hands urgently dipped up under his shirt pulling it roughly up over his head. Her bare hands ran up and down his chest, followed by her lips. He moaned softly at her touch, and roughly pinned her up against the wall. Having the upper hand, he brought her mouth back up to his.

Objects from a shelf above them tumbled to the floor and onto the bed as they moved furiously against each other.

Glass shattered.

Neither of them cared.

He moved one hand up her thigh as she kissed him harder, sinking beneath him. She pulled him down with her until he was on top of her, and lying on the bed.

Rogue didn't care if what she was doing was wrong. She knew he was Death and not Remy, and she still didn't care. He could touch her, and it drove her mad. He moved exactly like Remy did, except at a much needier degree, which was okay because right now she was feeling the exact same neediness.

She had waited so long to finally be able to touch him that she no longer cared if he was Sinister's version or her own. It was still him, and she wanted him more than anything in the world. She didn't even try to stop herself when her hands trailed down to work open the button on his pants, or stop him from inching her T-shirt up her body. His hand cupped a breast beneath her shirt and she sighed in content.

All that mattered was that they could finally touch. She was fully aware of the inevitable outcome that this situation presented and she still didn't care. Her shirt was almost off and then there would be no turning back. And she didn't want to. She could finally touch Remy.

There was sharp knock at the bedroom door. Startled, the two lovers froze. Each wide eyed, staring at the other. Time stood still as Remy's red eyes bore cautiously into hers.

"Rogue? Are you okay in there?" Bobby's muffled voice came from behind the door.

Both Rogue and Death jumped away from each other like similar poles on a magnet. Rogue hastily pulled her shirt back down. Both remained deathly still, now staring at the door.

"E-everything's fine in here," Rogue called out in a higher voice than she'd planned.

"Are you sure? Both Warren and I heard banging around."

"Yup…just dandy," she answered nervously. _Why wouldn't he just go away?_

"You don't sound like yourself, I'm coming in," Bobby said concerned.

The doorknob turned.

_Should've locked it. _How would she explain this one? Would Death fight?

Light from the hallway spilled into her room, and Bobby flicked on the bedroom light.

"Jesus, Rogue!" Warren gasped and Bobby had the deepest look of concern on his face.

_Oh God. This wasn't good_. She glanced over to Death, only to do a double take. He was gone. Bewildered, she looked around the room. _Where did he go?_ She hadn't even felt his weight move from the bed. She couldn't help but be bemused. _Classic Remy, bet he's done this a thousand times._

"Rogue, how did you manage to do this?" Bobby said coming into the room with Warren following.

_Do what? _she puzzled. Then she looked where they were looking. The contents of the shelf that had fallen down consisted of throwing knives, darts and a long metal staff; all strewn among various, broken picture frames. Some knives were actually sticking straight up into the bed sheets. The guilty shelf now only hung by one side, no longer holding anything.

"I must have rolled into the wall in my sleep, and knocked half that shelf clean outta the wall," she answered, giving a nervous laugh. "Guess I don't know my own strength yet."

The two men began cleaning up the mess against every argument she gave. She nervously watched, her eyes darting around the room for Death.

_Please don't let them look under the bed…_

"Who the hell puts weapons on a shelf above their own bed?" Warren muttered.

"Remy, I guess," Rogue answered weakly.

Once Warren and Bobby left, Rogue immediately ran and locked the bedroom door. Then she ran back to the bed and popped her head underneath it. No Death. She checked the closet. No Death. She poked her head out the open window. No Death.

He was long gone into the night by now. Rogue pulled her head back inside as raindrops started to fall on her. She flopped down on the bed. She could still feel his touch lingering softly on her skin. She'd never get to sleep now.

* * *

_So this is what inner turmoil feels like. _

Death sloshed along in the rain; not in any hurry to get out from the storm. He was actually grateful for the rain. It was a much needed cold shower. What had gotten into him? He didn't find out anything, except that now he had two kinds of lust floating around his head. One was a blood lust, and the other, well, _that's why he was doddling along in the rain_.

When that knock came on her door, he couldn't believe his first reaction was _to bolt_. It was the wrong automatic response. Death was supposed to stay, fight, and kill. Instead, he stole off into the night like a guilty lover. Why did he run, it wasn't like he was doing anything wrong with her, right? She was just as willing a participant as he was.

God, he_ wanted _her_._ He had to see her again. His thoughts were filled with her: the way she held him, the way she kissed him, the way her hands and lips desperately moved across his body, and the way she _needed_ him. That was what really got him. She _needed_ him, and he was absolutely drunk on it.

He couldn't shake his own need, either. His body _knew_ her, so why couldn't he remember her? Frustrated, he blew up some lampposts. She wasn't part of the agenda, the master plan. But there was a way he could have both, right? _And _now he was scheming. Death didn't scheme… Death didn't love either. And Death certainly didn't spend his evenings _romancing women with moonlit trysts_. He was starting to think that maybe he really wasn't Death. But if he wasn't Death, who was he?

"_Remy,"_ the back of his mind whispered again. _Ha_! He wished. _That's who she wants me to be._ He knew Remy no better than he knew her.

He blew up some more lampposts, darkening the street. Then he headed off to the base, shirtless, knifeless, and more confused than when he'd left in the first place.

* * *

"OH MY GOD. You didn't!" Kitty screeched through her hands, which covered her mouth.

Rogue was starting to think that she should have kept her mouth shut and not said a word about last night's…indiscretions. Kitty was in gossip glory, squealing with delight and excitement. Emma was, well, Emma.

"You were going to _sleep with him_ and that didn't trigger his memories?" Emma said. "I hate to break it to you, Sweetie, but this is _bad_."

"I know!" Kitty squealed. "It's like she's having an illicit love affair with Death behind Remy's back!"

"I am not!" Rogue cried defensively. "He _is_ Remy, he just doesn't know it. Anyway, he _did_ speak French last night. He said _'he'd waited and eternity for me.'_ That proves Remy's in there."

"Wait, how do you know that's what he said to you?" Emma asked.

Colour rose to Rogue's cheeks. "Because… I just do."

A sly grin reached Emma's face. "You went and got the Cuckoos to translate it for you, didn't you?"

"Ah! This is wonderful!" Kitty laughed, clapping her hands.

"No, actually it's not," Emma said, turning serious again. "Death is still Death, whether he's got the hots for Rogue or not. He's wild, Rogue. I can understand your infatuation; every girl loves a bad boy. But one day, he might be purring in your lap while you — pardon the expression, _pet him,_ and the next time he could be _ripping your throat out_."

"But right now, instead of ripping you apart, he wants to rip your clothes off." Kitty encouraged. "It would have been pretty awesome to see the look on both Bobby and Warren's face if you actually were caught in bed with Remy, er, Death."

"Kitty, please." Emma rubbed her temples. "As amusing as that would be, I don't think that's what she wants to hear right now."

Rogue's shoulders slouched down. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Em. I don't know how to make him remember. I thought for sure he'd snap out of it if we kissed."

"Life's not always a fairytale, Sweetie."

"I wish it was," Kitty huffed, crossing her arms and stealing Rogue's answer.

Emma sighed, and put a comforting arm around Rogue. "I'm not saying you can't play with 'Death Remy'. I'm just saying be careful. You've started a potentially dangerous game, but if it gets his memory back, then it's worth it."

Rogue didn't feel any better. She wanted to see him again, wanted to see how he'd act. Deep down she wanted to know whether or not Remy's love for her could carry into Death. She felt so sure that if she'd gone further, she would have gotten him back. Now, she had no idea when she'd see him again.


	21. Chapter 21

A defeated Rogue found her way up to Remy's room. She didn't feel good about the whole Death situation at all. She had gotten so caught up in the fact that she could touch him that she didn't think through her actions at all. Instead, she wanted Death to be Remy so badly, that she was willing to do anything. At least Kitty and Emma had given her a good wake up call.

She was kind of relieved not to see him just yet. She wasn't sure she could resist him after last night. Truth was; she still wanted him and she was sure she could get Remy back. Exhausted, Rogue opened the door to Remy's room, only to find a pair of red eyes sparkling back at her in the dark.

She quickly closed the door behind her, locking it from the inside. Her heart raced. The last thing she needed was any interruptions this time.

"Remy," she addressed him.

He didn't answer, not even to correct her saying, "It's Death." She slowly walked closer to him, not bothering to turn on the light. He was perched on his bed, doing something with his hands. She recognized the sound instantly. He was shuffling a deck of cards. She cautiously sat down on the end of the bed.

"I don't play cards. I never have. How do I know how to do this? How do I know how to this in the dark?" he finally said, the cards expertly shuffling through his hands.

"You used to play cards, as Remy," she answered.

He stopped shuffling, the cards scattered across the bed. "I don't know Remy."

"You were Remy before Sinister transformed you into Death. You went to him because of me."

His eyes narrowed. "And why would I go to Sinister for you?"

"Because you love me, it was the only way we could touch each other," she answered, her voice breaking.

He sat silently.

"Go on," he finally pressed.

Between sobs she told him everything that had happened between them, from the moment she first saw him on the train, to their present situation. She even told him what he'd told her while she was in her coma. He sat quietly, listening to everything. He never once interrupted. When she finished, she looked at him, hopefully. Surely this triggered _something_.

"None of this rings any bells," he said finally.

Her heart broke.

"It explains a lot, and I'm convinced that I am Remy, or at least _was_ Remy." He was so matter of fact when he said it, like none of it really mattered.

Rogue couldn't help it. She started crying harder.

Death got uncomfortable at the sight of her tears. _God,_ he hated it when they cried. _Wait, no, that must be Remy._

"It doesn't mean I don't want you," he tried consoling her. "It's just I don't remember our past." He tentatively reached out to put a hand on her knee.

At that exact moment, a gust of heat came through the window, flames lighting up the room. The mansion was under attack. Without thinking, Death's first instinct was to protect Rogue. He saw one of War's spears flying through the window towards her and dove in front of it, taking the injury as he pushed her out of the way.

"Remy!" she screamed when he didn't get up right away. She helped him lean against the wall. His breathing was laboured. Rogue's hands were instantly cupping his face. His hair was in his eyes. It always was. She delicately brushed it out of the way like she'd always done.

"Oh, Remy," she cried desperately.

He only looked up at her.

She panicked when she could feel something warm dripping onto her leg. He was bleeding badly. She saw a ghastly looking spear sticking clean through on his side. "Hold on, Sugar," she said. "This is gonna hurt." She snapped the blade off the spear with little trouble, and pulled the stick out from behind him.

* * *

Emma and Kitty were out in the courtyard, fighting the unexpected onslaught with the others. Logan was tearing into mutants left and right, and both Storm and Warren were in the air. Bobby was going after Famine.

"I don't see Remy, I mean, Death with them!" Kitty shouted to Emma as Apocalypse's army approached.

"And I don't see Rogue with us," Emma replied.

Kitty's eyes widened. "You don't think—"

"I don't know what to think, Kitty! Now pay attention to the battle. Let Rogue deal with Remy."

"But—"

Emma instantly regretted snapping at the poor girl. She was worried about Rogue and it showed. If Emma scared anyone with her 'wild animal' speech, it was Kitty and not Rogue. She would be no use in battle with this state of mind. Emma sighed, giving in. "Come on, Kitty. Let's go find her."

She chose to ignore the fact that Kitty actually_ skipped_ along behind her.

* * *

It was the smallest gesture, the simplest gesture. Yet, it was the one that he secretly had liked best. Naturally, he'd never admit to anyone how it made him shiver with delight when she did it. He did have a reputation to maintain, and no one needed to know that all Rogue ever needed to do to him was gently brush the hair out of his eyes and he'd turn to complete mush. He didn't feel so mushy right now, though. Instead, he felt as if he'd just woken up from the strangest dream and entered Hell. There was fire and there was pain. He knew he wasn't _really_ in Hell because Rogue was there, and she was ripping his shirt off.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to rip my clothes off, Chere," he said to her.

"R-Remy?" she asked, as if she wasn't sure it was really him. She was pressing the shirt firmly into his side, where the pain was.

"The one and only, babe," he answered. He wasn't prepared for her reaction. She instantly flung herself at him and spilled little kisses all over his face, like he'd been gone for weeks.

She was excited and upset at the same time, and he realized that it was because he was injured. No matter, he could already feel the heated charge inside him as his mutation began repairing his cell structure. He'd live, but she didn't know that.

"_Mon Dieu_, Chere, there's _so much_ bleeding. I think you might have to rip off your shirt as well." He grinned mischievously.

In her panicked state, she had actually started to tear her shirt, until she recognized the look on his face. _You have got to be kidding me_. She pulled the bloody rag from his wound to see it was already healing. He'd live.

"C'mon, Chere. It's matter of _life and death_," he said, milking it.

"Remy, you're a jerk." It was all she could say as he roughly pulled her into his arms, laughing.

"Well, Chere, I supposed we ought to join the party," he said looking down at his ink black skin. "I do have a bit of a score that needs settlin'. Not sure I like the new look."

"I don't care what you look like, as long as you're you," Rogue said, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in for what was going to be a kiss.

Something hit Remy in the back of the head. Hard. He whirled around to see Kitty and Emma in the doorway. Kitty was furiously hurling textbooks at him.

"Ow! What the hell, Kitty?" he barked, as he batted another book out of the way.

She stopped with a book in her hand. "Remy?" she asked, slowly lowering the book. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's Remy, Kitty," Rogue answered.

Kitty's face lit up and flung herself at Remy with full force, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. Rogue had expected Kitty to fling her arms around Remy. It was just Kitty's way. What she didn't expect was for Emma to do the same.

"What?" Emma shrugged when she let go of Remy and composed herself. "I missed him too. Besides, I've been 'Team Remy' since day one."


	22. Chapter 22

"Well, time to keep up appearances as Death," Remy stated cheerfully as the four reached the doors of the mansion with Remy leading the way.

"Won't Sinister and Apocalypse get suspicious, I mean, you're Remy now so, you won't be able to remember how to act like Death," Kitty fretted.

Remy stopped and turned towards her. "Listen, petite, jus' 'cause Death don't remember me, doesn't me I don't remember him." He looked at Rogue, slyly and winked. "An' there are a few key scenes from Death that I don't plan on _ever_ forgetting."

Rogue's face went red and she quickly looked away, casting her eyes down on the ground. He remembered _everything_. Rogue was embarrassed. She had thrown herself at him as Death. She had done it because she thought she was going to die. He had a knife poised to kill her in heartbeat.

At the time, seducing Death had been a great idea. Then things had escalated. Adrenaline had kicked in and mixed with her emotions of being able to touch, and her need to get Remy back. Normally, she'd never have behaved like that, but under the circumstances, it was the course of action that she chose. It was the one that had allowed her _to live_.

She could never just pick up with Remy where she and Death had left off. They had barely just begun dating. Now Remy thought that she was ready and willing to take the relationship to a whole new level. One she wasn't prepared to go to just yet with him. She did love him and she knew he loved her. He had confessed it in the restaurant before Bella Donna had shown up, and he'd more than proved his love in his actions.

How many other guys would undergo experimental surgery performed by mad scientists _and_ willingly join the ranks of deranged overlords, just for the chance to touch her?

None.

Remy was the only man who could ever love her with a crazy ferocity like that.

It was amazing. Somehow, she had managed to fall for him, and he for her, all _without touching_. After everything Remy had done, she now believed that love _could_ exist without touch. He'd proved it, and yet, now that they could finally touch, she was hesitating. Truth be told, she was scared now that the window of opportunity to progress the relationship had opened up. She had very little experience in that area and Remy, (from her understanding) had had more than enough. What if she didn't live up to his expectations and he got bored?

Rogue shook her head straightening out her thoughts. She was going into battle. None of this would even matter if she didn't get her head in the game. She could address her concerns about their relationship later with Remy_. If there was a later_.

"All right, team. We'll give Remy a head start for a chase. Remy and Rogue, make sure your fight looks as realistic as possible. That means no flirting or inappropriate touching, _Remy_," Emma said.

Remy innocently shrugged his shoulders with mock surprise on his face as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I'll give out a telepathic message to the rest of the team to let them know that you're playing for us now." Emma finished.

It was utter chaos and mass confusion outside the mansion. Emma and Kitty went off in search of Pestilence, in hopes of restoring her back into Lorna. Remy and Rogue ran off in the opposite direction. Remy attacked Rogue as viciously as he could without causing her any real damage. Rogue didn't hold anything back. With Remy at full power, he could take whatever she could dish out, although he'd be pretty sore in the morning. The two bantered back and forth as convincingly as possible.

Their mock fight briefly ended when a War versus Warren fight was not going in Warren's favour. Intervening, Remy 'accidentally' hit War with a mind numbing blast as War was about to inflict some serious damage on Warren.

A confused and angry War got up from the ground a little crispy and Remy berated him. "What the fuck is wrong with you, I almost had him, and then _you_ got in the way," he growled.

War grumbled and headed off to fight somewhere else. Apparently, Death had even frightened his own ranks. Warren gave him a grateful look. Satisfied, Remy turned to continue his 'fight' with Rogue. Remy's display of heroics was about to cause him trouble. He had only taken his eye off Rogue for a second and she'd managed to catch someone else's. Apocalypse, himself was heading straight for her.

* * *

Emma and Kitty had located Lorna. As Pestilence, she carried a bioengineered chemical warfare and was aptly distributing it among the battle. Mutants from both sides were falling prey to it. Emma was horrified. If Remy's transformation as Death hadn't proved what a monster Sinister was, what he had done to Lorna had. The girl was genetically altered to be a living, breathing carrier of a manmade disease. He had turned a fourteen year-old girl into a deadly weapon.

Emma acted quickly as Kitty goaded Lorna on, breaking the girl's concentration on her mental blocks. Once Emma was inside Lorna's mind, she promptly shut her down. Lorna collapsed to the ground. Emma was relieved. She had finally caught Sinister in a mistake. After speaking with Remy, she had learned that Sinister had restored Lorna's memories in order to find the location of the mansion and promptly wiped them away again.

Sinister had failed to realize that a mind could only be reverted back and forth so many times before the mind became weak. Lorna's mind was very weak right now, and Emma had instant access. It would be easy for Emma to reverse what Sinister had done to the girl. She couldn't have asked for more in her first patient in psychic surgery.

"Can you heal her, Emma?" Kitty asked anxiously.

"Yes, Kitty, I can." Emma smiled. "Keep guard, we've no time to waste."

Emma knew the procedure and the principles by heart. She knew from the day she realized what Sinister had done to Remy that she would have to be the one to undo the genetic altering and mind wipes. There would be no way of convincing Sinister to do it. Emma didn't want to have to bargain with the man either. She learned that lesson quickly from Remy. So, she and Hank had spent many a late night perfecting the reversal procedure. All that was needed; was to find out what Sinister had done to each one of the mutants, and Emma could reverse it by backtracking Sinister's steps. If Sinister thought he was the only psychic genius, he was in for a very big surprise.

* * *

Rogue saw the ancient mutant heading towards her. He was as intimidating as Hell and just as powerful. Before she could even react, she was knocked clear across the yard by him, smacking painfully into a tree. She got herself up, a little disoriented, when she was hit again.

"_Come on, girl, get up and fight!"_ Carol's voice shouted.

Clenching her fists, Rogue took to flight, buying some time before Apocalypse could catch her. She flew up high into some cloud cover, courtesy of Storm and then snuck back around behind Apocalypse. With her fists ready, it was her turn to knock _him_ clean across the yard. Carol's powers were proving to be very helpful. Apocalypse got back to his feet and Rogue went in again for another hit, only to be caught off guard.

With lightning quick reflexes, Apocalypse had caught her in mid flight by her neck. He grinned menacingly as he held her above the ground, slowly choking the life out of her. Rogue struggled, but no avail. Even with Carol's strength she could not break free. She couldn't concentrate hard enough on Kitty's powers to slide herself through his grasp; she was too busy concentrating on not passing out. Her struggling became much more laboured. Then, miraculously, she was abruptly tossed to the ground. She choked out a breath. Remy and Apocalypse stood over her.

"You take too long with this one. I shouldn't have to weaken Death's victims for him," Apocalypse stated to Remy. "I want her dead now. Do it."

Remy snarled and jumped onto Rogue, flicking out his blade. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this. Apocalypse demanded he kill her right then and there while he watched on. If Remy hesitated, the jig would be up, his cover blown and their Ace in the hole would be gone. Right now, he needed his own Ace in the hole. His opportunity presented itself, as he saw Logan quickly advancing towards them. It was a long shot. He jerked Rogue up, holding her roughly, but closely.

He growled lowly into her ear, so only she could hear him. He didn't have much time. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch, Chere," he said pressing the knife up to her.

Rogue's eyes widened in fear, she felt the point of the blade press against her abdomen. "R-Remy?" she whispered, no longer sure it was him.

"It's Death," he growled loud enough for Apocalypse to hear. Then much quieter whispered, "Trust me, Chere."

"Always," she answered before inhaling sharply as he pushed the knife in.


	23. Chapter 23

"No!" Logan screamed as he arrived in time to see Gambit fatally stab Marie. At first he thought he was wrong. Emma had announced to the team that Remy was back on their side, but Logan's eyes didn't lie. Marie choked; her eyes wide like saucers and then closed as she slumped in Gambit's arms. Logan screamed with rage, and made to lunge at Gambit, only to have Marie's body carelessly flung at him. Logan caught her in his arms with a sob as Gambit coldly walked away.

"No one escapes my new world unless it's through Death." Apocalypse sneered. "This is your last chance. You and your little team of rebels have exactly one day to join me, or die. My patience is getting thin."

Apocalypse took to flight and his army retreated behind him. Logan sat there with Marie in his arms. It took him a couple seconds to realize that Rogue was absorbing him, using his healing mutation to heal herself. Logan sighed in relief. How many times had his mutation saved her life now?

"Gambit won't stand a chance against me next time, Marie. He'll be sorry he ever tried to kill you," Logan said vehemently.

Rogue gently shook her head. "Remy didn't kill me, Logan. He just saved my life."

* * *

It was by far the worst thing Remy had ever done in his life. Out of all the terrible things he had done, this would be the one to haunt him the most. In the end, he wasn't capable of harming Rogue as Death, but fully capable of harming her as himself. And that scared the shit out of him. He knew that she would forgive him; it was the only way to save her life. Still, it didn't stop him from hating himself. Neither of them would have survived a fight with the immortal Apocalypse. _But still_.

He only hoped that Marie had enough time to make contact with Logan and heal herself. He had tried to leave nothing to chance. He didn't trust that Marie would focus on calling up Logan's power to heal herself quickly enough. Thank God, Logan had shown up at the exact moment Remy needed him to. Remy had then covered all his bases and promptly walked away from her to make sure that his own kinetic shield didn't hinder Logan's mutation.

Walking away had been agonizing, but he needed Rogue to heal as fast as possible. He had given her a fatal wound in order to make Apocalypse believe he'd killed her. He had to keep up the masquerade of Death for the sake of the team. They needed him to find out how to stop both Apocalypse and Sinister. _But still_.

He died inside when he felt the knife cut into her and watched the pain on her face as she began to fade in his arms. The look on her face was now permanently etched into his mind forever. He knew she was alive. Logan wouldn't let her die. _But still_.

That didn't stop him from feeling the way he did now. Remy's hand that held the knife wouldn't stop shaking. He had shoved it into his pocket to keep anyone from being suspicious. Even alone in his tiny compartment of a room at Apocalypse's base, it still shook.

He wasn't sure he could do this anymore. If this is what the world needed in a hero, Remy wasn't sure he was up for the job. It was fine and dandy to put himself in danger, but when reality sunk in that _she might get hurt_, Remy's resolve to fight faltered. Instead, he'd rather just run away with her. It was cowardly and he knew it, but then he'd never have to hurt her to save her. _Never have to become the monster_.

Stabbing Rogue only proved to him just how ruthless he really was. _Good guys don't stab their girlfriends_. He had to make sure she was alright. He had to see her with his own eyes. If he could just get himself to stop shaking…

He would be going back to the mansion tonight to see her even if it killed him.

* * *

Rogue was fine. She was completely healed. The rest of the team however, looked ill when they found out what Remy had done in order to save her.

"That's completely insane," Bobby said. "How could he even think to do something like that? It's unethical. I told you all from the start that he wouldn't be good for the team. "

"My God, that's scary that he could even _do that_," Jubilee added. "He doesn't seem like the type at all."

"That's what makes it scary," Dazzler pointed out. "Underneath his smiles and charm he's capable of _that_."

"I don't trust him," Colossus added. "What kind of a man _even comes up _with a plan like_ that_?"

"He's resourceful and did what was necessary to keep his cover _and_ save a teammate without hesitation. I think he's more than proved himself as an X-man," Storm interrupted as the voice of reason. "These are dangerous times, and unfortunately sometimes dangerous decisions have to be made. Let's not forget that Rogue is still alive because of his quick thinking."

After the group disbanded from their meeting, Rogue went back to her room. She'd have gone back to Remy's if it hadn't have been damaged in the attack. It would take a while to rebuild that wing of the mansion. Luckily, no one had been seriously hurt and the floor that had been damaged was the staff floor. The male staff now had to share rooms for the time being. Rogue had gotten a lot of offers to bunk with various male staff members now that Remy's room was gone. She was quick to point out that she still had her room in girls' wing, and quickly headed back there.

She was worried about Remy. She knew he wouldn't be taking this whole 'killing her' thing lightly. He already had issues about thinking he was a bad person. In Remy's mind, he'd be the lowest of the low right now. He was capable of harming her and she knew that would scare him. What he didn't realize, was that when the chips were down and there were no other options, he would still choose to save her life over his own. Even if that meant he had to hurt her to do it. That was powerful love on his part, definitely not the mark of a bad person.

She needed to see him and diffuse the situation before Remy spiraled off into a sea of guilt and self-loathing. He was already seeking redemption for his past crimes. She refused to let this burden him as well. He had made the right choice. She knew that if she'd been with any other team member, she'd have been dead for real. She not only trusted Remy, she trusted him with her life_._

* * *

As luck would have it, Remy got a free ticket back to the mansion. Apocalypse had been furious when they arrived back at the base and it was discovered that Pestilence was captured.

"Get her back!" he yelled at Sinister.

Sinister sent for his finest horseman to retrieve their precious disease carrier. Sinister had called for Death. Remy would set off to the mansion to see Rogue. Then he would return back to the base with some bullshit story about the X-men being too strong, or something like that. He could even get himself some convincing battle wounds, he was almost positive that Logan would happily oblige with that.

Before leaving, he stole around the compound, swiping anything that might be useful to the team— floor plans, schematics of the base, maps— he even burnt a few copies of whatever was on the computers in the medical bay. Whatever he could get his hands on he took. The least amount of time he had to be Death the better.

* * *

_Remy_. Rogue heard the commotion downstairs from up in her room. He had come back, and as usual, he had created quite a stir. _No wonder he's more comfortable sneaking in through windows_, she thought as she reached a packed main entrance. Everyone was talking at once, asking him questions and crowding him.

When Rogue entered the room, it was like Moses parting the sea. Everyone stopped talking and moved aside, leaving her clear path to Remy. She couldn't describe the look on Remy's face when he saw her. He didn't look at all like Remy, and he certainly didn't look like Death.

He looked like a small, scared child, the second before it cries. She noticed his hand was shaking as he quickly stuffed it into his coat pocket. He was trying so hard to look like his happy-go-lucky, unphased-by-anything self. Maybe to everyone else he looked fine, but to her, she could see his mask slipping.

"Could we have a minute alone, please?" Rogue asked.

Storm nodded and began ushering everyone out from the lobby. Whispers and murmurs hummed throughout the crowd as they left.

The minute he was away from prying eyes, Remy broke. He was in her arms instantly, burying his face into her and shaking uncontrollably. She held him tightly, softly kissing the top of his head and gently stroking her fingers through his hair. He held her like he was afraid to ever let her go.

"I'm so sorry, Chere," he whispered, his voice wavering.

"You saved my life, Darlin'. You don't need to apologize for that," she whispered back softly.

He swallowed hard. "I don't know how much more of this I can take," he said finally as he looked up at her.

"I know, Sugar, but you're doing fine and when this is all over, we'll be fine. I promise."

He swallowed again and nodded weakly. Rogue kissed him. At least he had stopped shaking. Rogue had never seen Remy so vulnerable before. It shook her up. He always seemed to have a plan or the answers. Right now, he was so lost and afraid. Rogue didn't have a plan or answers either. She wished that she did. All she could do was hold him, and promise him that everything would be fine. They held each other for what seemed like hours. When it was time for him to go, he still held on a few minutes more.

"I love you, Remy," she said to him before they kissed goodbye.

"I love you too, Marie," he answered before heading off into the night.

* * *

Remy had no idea he'd been caught in an ambush until it was too late. Halfway back to Apocalypse's base, Remy was attacked from behind by War and Famine, who had obviously been spying on him. In Remy's frayed state of mind, he'd slipped up and let his guard down.

"I told you he jumped in front of my spear to save that girl's life." War sneered. "It's his girlfriend."

"And he faked her death right in front of Apocalypse. Who knows what he'll do to you now." Famine laughed as he let a blast of fire hit Remy from behind. Famine kept just out of range to still maintain his power. When Remy was down, War clubbed him over the head, knocking him out.

"Excellent job, gentlemen." Sinister applauded from the shadows. He bent down to the unconscious Remy and tsked. "Such a shame. He was my most glorious creation and now I'll have to destroy him. Oh well, I just have to think of him now as the prototype."

Sinister lifted the unconscious Remy up and started to drag him away into the darkness.

"Go back to the mansion and get the girl. I have the perfect death planned for our Mr. LeBeau, once I'm finished with him," Sinister instructed to War and Famine.

"Gladly, Master." They snickered.

* * *

When Remy regained consciousness, he found he was hooked up to a machine in Sinister's lab. Various electrodes were stuck to his body. He groaned. _Where the hell are my clothes?_ Escaping in only his underwear was not typically his style, unless of course, women were involved. He immediately began to try and charge his restraints. There was no charge. Strange, he couldn't get his powers to work. Upon further observation, Remy noticed he had his original skin colour back. _Uh Oh_.

"Ah, Mr. LeBeau, awake again I see," Sinister greeted, looking up from a control panel. "We really need to stop meeting like this."

"You're telling me," Remy replied dryly.

"I'm sure you've already realized your powers are useless." Sinister continued, "I had no choice really, you were supposed to remain as Death and do this willingly. A mistake on my part. I underestimated you, again. I had no idea you were even capable of _love_. I guess I should have kept a better eye on you these last few years. You never fail to surprise me." Sinister laughed. "You truly are my favourite experiment. You have been since the day we met."

"Great," Remy said rolling his eyes sarcastically. "It's always been my life's ambition to be your favourite. Feel like telling me what I'm supposed to be doing hooked up to this thing?"

Sinister arched his hands in typical mad scientist fashion, and looked at him from the shadows. The dark cast eerie black chasms across Sinister's face as he spoke, "I'm going to kill Apocalypse with your mutation."

"Oh? Is that all then?" Remy replied nonplussed. Sinister really was lunatic.

"Your sarcasm doesn't win you any points."

"I wasn't aware I needed to collect points."

Sinister ignored him and continued. "My dear boy, you really have been wasting away your mutation. Fortunately, I have been studying you for a very long time. I was actually able to build this—" he gestured to the machine Remy was hooked up to, "by spending years researching you. I figured out how to shut you on and off. Just like a power switch, but in order to do that, I needed you back to your base form. It's how you work best. Apocalypse wants your mutation for himself, and I've convinced him that this machine will do just that…and it will, just not in the sense he expects."

Remy couldn't even answer. He had nothing smart mouthed to say. Sinister really did plan on killing his master. Well, that would solve at least one of Remy's problems. However, Remy really didn't want to be around for that, and at the moment he found himself a little stuck. He didn't even have anything to pick his locked shackles with. Guess that's why he'd been stripped down to his briefs_… And speak of the Devil._

"You can't get out of those," Sinister began, noticing Remy struggling. "Why do you think we've stripped you down? It's not always your mutation that makes you so dangerous, Mr. LeBeau. It's that mouse trap mind of yours."

Remy saw his clothes and jacket neatly folded on a table across the room, along side the contents of everything he carried in them. _Just great_.

Apocalypse entered the room. _Ugh._ Remy's rich, full day was only going to get better.

"Is it ready, Sinister?" Apocalypse boomed.

"Yes, master. We just need to hook you up on this side."

Remy could see instantly how this was going to play out. Once Sinister flipped the switch and Remy's power was turned on, it would be fed through the machine to Apocalypse. Only Apocalypse's actual body was inanimate armor, which Remy knew would then charge and blow up, sending little pieces of Apocalypse everywhere.

He had to hand it to Sinister. Using him as a generator for the power, Sinister really could get enough kinetic energy charging though Apocalypse's armor. The insane man had even thought to keep the explosion self contained, as Remy watched Sinister lead Apocalypse into a type of clear box, quickly hooking him up to the machine.

Remy braced himself for the worst. Everything Sinister created was painful, and Remy knew that as soon as Sinister turned on his machine, he was in for a world of pain. He heard the click of the switch and felt it. It was slow at first; then it began to escalate. The machine was ripping into him, sucking out kinetic energy like a vacuum. Energy poured from him in unimaginable amounts. He had no idea he could even generate that kind of power at once. It was unbearable. Remy did the only thing he could do in a situation like this. He screamed in agony.

When it was over, Remy was exhausted and in severe pain. Sinister hadn't even shut off the machine. His power source had failed. Remy couldn't generate any more energy even to save his life. He needed rest, and badly. He vaguely remembered being unhooked from the machine by Sinister and dragged into an iron cage that just barely fit him standing up. His arms were shackled again. He was conscious, but so tired. Sinister had yet to close the cage door.

"You've succeeded as Apocalypse's Death. So bravo, my boy. Bravo," Sinister congratulated him.

Remy saw the gruesome remains of Apocalypse being divided up by War and Famine. Apocalypse couldn't put himself back together again if he was missing pieces. _Sucks to be immortal now_.

Sinister sighed regretfully. "It really is a shame you won't be around long enough to celebrate properly."

Remy made one last attempt to charge his shackles. It was no use. He knew he still had his mutation; he just needed time to recharge. The way things were looking, he needed a lot of time. He had to stay conscious. He needed to be awake to find a way out.

"By the way, Mr. LeBeau," Sinister started conversationally, "you have excellent taste in women. Your Rogue is quite exquisite."

Rage gave Remy the adrenaline he needed to stay conscious and fight. He struggled to break free. Rogue was in danger and he was chained in a cage.

"You stay the hell away from her!" he snarled.

"Aw," Sinister began in mock sympathy. "I _really_ wish you would have told me that earlier." He made a motion to Famine, who left the room. "You see, I've found a replacement for Death."

Famine returned holding an unconscious Rogue.

Remy lost it. "Get your fucking hands off her, or I swear to God, I'll kill you!"

Famine smirked and handed Rogue over to Sinister, who gently tipped her face up to Remy by her jaw. "What do you think? Is this not the perfect face for Death?"

"Let her go!" Remy growled. His wrists began bleeding from struggling to break free. Remy could feel the warm blood as it trickled down his arm. He still wouldn't stop trying to get loose. Sinister pulled out a small vial and uncapped it, waving it in front of Rogue's nose.

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Sinister chided. Rogue moaned and began to stir. She opened her eyes groggily. Sinister carried her over to the cage. "I've found the perfect way for you to die, Mr. LeBeau."

Rogue looked up and saw Remy. She looked hazily around the room, then back at him. Her dazed look replaced with fear. "Remy? What's going on?"

Sinister shoved her into Remy, slamming the cage door shut. The cage was never meant for two people and Rogue was smushed up against Remy's bare skin, absorbing the already weakened mutant.

"Oh God! Remy!" Rogue cried as she tried to move away but couldn't.

He gently kissed her lips. "Everything's fine," he whispered weakly, letting his mouth brush across hers.

_Oh God, she was killing him! Everything was not fine!_

"Don't worry, Chere. You won't kill me. I trust you."

"But, Remy, I—"

He shushed her again pressing his lips to hers. "You won't kill me, Chere, because you can control your powers. It ain't any different than anyone else's you use."

Rogue cried out when Remy's eyes rolled back and he slumped over, only being held up by the weight of her body pressed against his and his shackles. She would not kill him. She willed herself as hard as she could. _Turn it off. You will not kill him. You are finished using your power, now turn it off._ TURN OFF! she screamed in her mind. DAMNIT! TURN OFF!


	24. Chapter 24

Remy wasn't moving. Rogue couldn't feel him flowing through her anymore either. She moved her head along his neck, searching for a pulse. It was there, she could feel it, but it was weak. He was still alive.

"_Don't show any relief. We don't want Sinister knowing_," Carol's voice whispered in her mind.

At least ten minutes had passed. Remy should have been dead by now, and that meant that it had worked. Rogue had finally gotten control of her powers and had stopped absorbing him on command. _Well, time to get this show on the road. Remy always did like theatrics._

"Oh God, Remy, no!" she wailed. It was easy to cry. That's what she felt like doing to begin with. Sinister wouldn't know the difference between painful tears and joyful ones anyway. _That's right look distraught. Wait for him to come to you._

She felt Sinister behind her, and heard him start to unlock the cage. Rogue was ready. Her mind was no longer hazy, but alert and ready to fight. She let herself free fall backwards, using Kitty's powers to fall through the bars and through Sinister. As soon as she was at his back she attacked. She threw Sinister violently across the lab, smashing him into his precious machine. Rogue stood ready as War and Famine began to advance towards her.

"You silly, stupid girl!" Sinister spat. "Do you really think you stand a chance against three of us? I'll admit that you're good, but you're not _that_ good. You're all alone." Sinister let out a maniacal laugh.

"I have at least six different mutants floating around in my head. Their powers are at my disposal, and that's not even counting my own. Did you really think it would have been _that_ easy to catch me if I didn't want to be caught and brought here?" Rogue replied coolly.

Sinister only smiled. "Seven mutations and only one mutant, the odds are still in my favor, dear."

"Who says I came alone?" she asked wryly as Logan crashed through the doors taking Famine out of the fray rather quickly. The two began fighting viciously across the room. Sinister looked annoyed.

"You can't beat me. I'm a psi of the highest order." Sinister laughed. "It'll take me less than a second to take control of your mind, and I won't do it gently."

"Good luck with that." Rogue smiled sweetly as Sinister was knocked away from her mind, hard enough that even he had to rub his own head.

"That's not possible," Sinister growled lowly.

"It is, when you consider that my best friend is also a psi of the highest order, keeping a close watch on my team's minds."

"Charles Xavier and Jean Grey were the only _noble_ high psychics and they are both dead. The other three of us aren't so noble," Sinister hissed.

"Sinister, Sinister, Sinister," Rogue chided, "you really aren't all that good at keeping tabs on people are you?" She swiftly flew towards him and knocked him back through the machine, into the wall.

"War," he shouted, "call for back up now!"

War scurried to the exit, only to run smack dab into the biggest, solid metal man he'd ever seen.

"You _really_ shouldn't have messed with my man," Rogue said dangerously.

"Doesn't matter though, does it?" Sinister laughed again. "He's already dead by your touch."

"Is he?" Rogue asked as she watched Sinister's face turn from laughter to rage.

Remy's body was gone.

"That's— that's not possible!" he shouted. "I know all about you! He should have been dead."

Rogue only shrugged innocently.

"War! Famine! Quit fooling around! Find Remy LeBeau! He's in this room somewhere and I want him dead!" Sinister bellowed. He turned to Rogue, furious. "And you, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands."

"Funny, I was thinkin' the same thing about you, Sug," Rogue replied cracking her knuckles.

* * *

Kitty nervously slipped through the wall by Remy's cage, careful not to be seen. Rogue had created the perfect diversion to get Remy free. Both Logan and Colossus kept Sinister's goons busy while Rogue taunted Sinister, keeping his attention off Remy. Emma gave Kitty the signal when it was time for her to pop in and rescue Remy.

She couldn't get the shackles off. She quickly glanced around the room for _something_, anything that would pick a lock. She found the perfect items at the other end of the room. There, laid out neatly on a table, were Remy's clothes and amongst other odd objects, a set of bona fide burglar's tools. _Of course Remy would have a set of those._ Kitty snuck back through the wall and ran around to the other side, quickly snatching up Remy's belongings and heading back to the room which shared the wall Remy's cage was on the other side of.

"What are these?" Emma asked, picking up Remy's clothes.

"Remy's clothes," Kitty answered, getting ready to pop back through the wall. Emma looked puzzled.

"And why isn't he wearing them?" Emma asked a little concerned. "You were supposed to bring back all of him."

"I'm working on it, Em. It's a little hard when he's chained to a cage. I had to run across three rooms to get to the other side of Sinister's lab and retrieve his stuff without being seen so I could get burglar's tools to pick the locks— which I have no idea how to do, because I've never had to break out of anything the good old fashioned way in my life!" Kitty rattled off at break neck speed.

"Alright, alright!" Emma said exasperated. "Just go get him!"

Kitty dashed back through the wall, but not before she saw the Cuckoos grinning eagerly.

"Bring him back quickly!" they sang in unison. Emma rolled her eyes.

Kitty began to pick the locks on the shackles. It was a lot harder than it looked. She had no idea how to do this. Then mercifully, one of the locks finally popped. She tried to catch Remy's body as he slumped down further, now only supported up by one arm. _Oops. He was going to be stiff tomorrow_. Kitty slid over to the other shackle, this one opening much quicker than the first. _Hey! Maybe she was a natural_. She then pulled him up as best she could, putting her arms around his waist. _God, he really didn't look all that heavy when he was awake and moving around_. Kitty could barely lift 'dead weight Remy' and clumsily tumbled backwards through the wall with him to safety.

"A little help, Hank," Kitty cried as she fell to the ground crushed under Remy's weight. Emma and Dr. McCoy rushed over to Kitty, Hank lifting Remy off of her like he was no more than a down pillow and Emma helping Kitty to her feet. The Cuckoos grinned, eyeing Remy up like a piece of meat.

"Hank, would you mind?" Emma said tossing Remy's clothes in his direction.

The Cuckoos pouted simultaneously. "We never get to have any fun."

Emma glared at them. "This isn't supposed to be fun. Now keep your psychic guard around him. Remy has no choice but to sit this one out. Hank, get him out of here as soon as possible with the girls."

"Once he's stable, we'll be on the move," Hank answered.

"You up for the next step?" Emma asked Kitty.

"Yeah, stealing DNA has got to be easier than stealing Remy."

* * *

Big surprise. Remy woke up in yet another hospital bed. _He really had to stop getting himself knocked out_. His whole body ached. He struggled to sit up.

"Hank doesn't want you moving around too much." It was Bobby. This was now proving to be the worst day of Remy's life.

"Where's Rogue?" Remy snapped.

"At Apocalypse's base, you're back safely so I imagine she's fine. Probably still kicking some serious ass. She was pretty pissed when we found out what they were going to do to you."

"How did you guys find out about that, it was news to me when I woke up strapped to an insane genius' power sucking, death machine."

"Hank found the plans on those discs you burnt. Shortly after we found out, those other two horsemen came for Rogue. She got herself caught on purpose to get you out. She kept us in the loop talking through Emma up until she was drugged. But by that time we had already assembled her team and they were heading to the base."

"I have to get back there," Remy said.

"Sorry, man, but you're not going anywhere. By all legal accounts you should be dead. You had your life ripped out of you twice. You don't even have enough energy to sit up, let alone fight. I have strict orders to make sure you stay here."

"Fine. I'll deal with Hank myself," Remy grumbled.

"It's not his orders I'm following, they're Marie's," Bobby answered.

_Marie's orders_. Remy couldn't help but smirk, that girl really did know him too well. It was a little bit humiliating to let one's girlfriend fight your battles while you're being babysat by her ex-boyfriend, but Remy had always thought himself a humble man. And Bobby, as much as he hated to admit, was right. He couldn't even move let alone fight. That didn't mean that when the time was right he wasn't heading back to the base. Soon as he could charge something and _maybe stand up_ he'd be going back.

* * *

Rogue had done her best to plan for unforeseen events. Sinister blowing up his own lab was not one of them. Rogue dove under a metal desk to avoid any serious damage, Logan had half the ceiling fall on him while the other half was being held up by Colossus. Sinister was making a very crude escape. He hastily snatched up some vials and computer discs and fled from the lab. Rogue had no idea where War and Famine were.

Rogue dug through debris for Logan. Hurling chunks of concrete off of where she had seen him standing. She found his arm and yanked hard. Logan came tumbling out.

"Thanks, Stripes," Logan said brushing dust off. "Let's get out of here before the whole place comes down."

The three ran to escape from the building and Sinister did not make it easy, he had set off explosive charges throughout the building. Rogue hoped that Emma and Kitty were okay. They were somewhere near the medical bay stealing back Remy's DNA along with whoever else's was in the freezers. At least Apocalypse's genetic material was now on fire in the lab. She hoped Sinister hadn't gotten his hands on that or the results would be deadly.

They met Emma and Kitty outside. Kitty had her hands full of test tubes and vials. Emma carried more discs.

"That man is a mad man! You wouldn't believe what we found down there. We need to get this stuff to Hank pronto," Emma exclaimed.

"Alright, team," Rogue announced. "Let's head home."

* * *

Remy was delighted when he finally had enough strength to move. He was even more delighted when he successfully stole Bobby's wallet and a pack of gum from Bobby's pocket all while half sitting in his bed. Remy's day was vastly improving as he saw a familiar face in the doorway. Rogue shyly entered the room, probably showing restraint because Bobby was there.

When she reached his bed she gently brushed the hair from his eyes, and kissed his forehead.

"I thought I'd almost lost you," she breathed. Remy tipped his head up and stroked her cheek with his hand.

"I knew you wouldn't let me go," he answered simply. He turned to Bobby, who was still in the room. "Um, do you mind?"

Bobby went red and uncomfortably got up and left the room. Remy turned back to Rogue. The kiss began instantly. It was their first proper kiss without having to worry about one of them dying on the other. He jerked her closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist so that she was halfway on the bed.

"Hank says you're supposed to take it easy," she whispered.

"I don't care what Hank says," he replied, swiftly lifting her onto the bed with him. "The only fun I've had all day was picking Bobby's pockets. Ma chere has learnt how to control her powers and I'll be damned if we don't take advantage of that."

Rogue gave him a slight smile. She hadn't expected him to be raring to go as soon as she got there. _They were in the infirmary for crying out loud._ She hadn't even changed out of her uniform yet. She was sure she had bits of drywall stuck in her hair. She was a mess and he could barely move without wincing. And yet it was perfect.

She leaned in and kissed him back, carefully balancing on top of him to avoid him the least amount of discomfort. Her hands were in his hair and his were inching up her back. She couldn't seem to kiss him hard enough or for that matter fast enough. Somehow, she still managed to hold herself back. She couldn't deny that she wanted him but she also didn't want things to go too far, they had only just begun their 'normal' relationship and Rogue wanted to savor every minute and take things slowly. Question was whether or not Remy felt the same way. Judging by where his hands were moving she was thinking his answer was 'no'.

She pulled away from him. "It's getting late. We both should get some rest," she said quietly. To her surprise he didn't look the least bit upset or try to argue.

"Of course, Chere. We've both had a very eventful day."

Rogue slid off the bed and turned to leave when Remy gently grabbed her hand pulling her back to him. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"Good night, ma Chere."

"Good night, Remy." She smiled shyly, colour rising in her cheeks.

Remy let out a deep breath after she was gone. She had no idea what she did to him. His body tingled and came alive whenever she was anywhere near him. She could tease him mercilessly for hours and he'd enjoy every second of it. He wanted her badly. More than he had ever wanted any woman and it was driving him deliciously mad that even though they could now touch without harm, he still couldn't have her.

It was the headiest mixture of emotions to be so in love and in lust with her at the same time. As crazy as it would drive him, he would move at whatever pace Marie wanted to. She wasn't as used to physical contact and was probably feeling just a little overwhelmed right now. When she had pulled away from him, he knew he was going too fast. A true gentleman always respects a lady's wishes and Remy was a true gentleman among other things.

He had let her go without even trying to persuade her to stay. He would go only as far as Marie would let him. He leaned back onto his pillow. He was in for a very long night, probably_ nights_.


	25. Chapter 25

Life around the mansion had pretty much returned to normal. Sinister and his lackeys, War and Famine, were nowhere to be found. Hank was still processing the discs and test tubes Emma and Kitty had obtained from his lab. All the team could do, was wait and keep an eye on any strange occurrences that happened. It was a matter of waiting to see when and where Sinister would show up next.

Remy was released from the infirmary about two weeks later. He was up and walking and even managed to faintly charge a playing card. Still, he was tired all the time. Hank had told him his powers would eventually come back, but to what degree, he didn't know. Sinister's machine had greatly depleted Remy's internal resources, and it would take a while for him to gain back the energy he had lost.

Hank thought it was highly unlikely that Remy would ever reach the level of power he had before the infamous machine. As a result, Remy was slower, clumsier, and his aim left something to be desired_. _Hank thought that if there was someway to jump start Remy's charge, he'd at least be working at half his strength. Much like he had before. Problem was no one knew how to do it yet.

"Don't feel so bad, Remy," Emma had said. "At least I can read your mind again."

"Because that's what I always wanted," he grumbled bitterly.

"Try and look on the bright side," Emma said, patting his arm.

Remy was having a really hard time looking on the bright side. He had almost no powers, wanted to nap all the time, and to top it off, had to share a room with Bobby of all people, because Remy's room had been destroyed.

"There is no fucking way I'm rooming with that guy," Remy had said to Wolverine, who had already moved Remy's stuff into Bobby's room.

"Look, Cajun," Wolverine had answered a little annoyed, "you either bunk with Bobby or with me. The difference is with Bobby you can sneak in and out as much as you please. With me, I'll always know where you are. And frankly between the two of us, I don't want to know when you're in Marie's room or what you're doing with her."

"You make a persuasive argument, mon ami," Remy had answered politely. He didn't really want Logan knowing what he was up to either. It was in his best interest not to piss Logan off right now. There was a reason they called him 'Wolverine,' and Remy did not want to find out why at this point in time.

Defeated, he decided that he might as well make the best of this situation. Remy begrudgingly went into his new room. It was like looking at polar opposites. Remy's side of the room had his haphazardly salvaged stuff tossed in piles. He had no desire to unpack and it would stay that way.

Bobby's side was pristine and clean, to the point of obsessive compulsiveness. The shelf above his bed displayed various athletic trophies from his high school days. He had even graduated as valedictorian. Remy snickered. Bobby really was as goody-goody as he claimed to be. He lived by the book and by the rules. He was so straight and narrow that Remy actually felt sorry for him. Not enough that he'd be nice to him though, the guy was still a jerk.

Remy noticed a small, framed picture on the back of Bobby's desk. It was of a much younger Marie, smiling and neatly tucked under Bobby's arm. Bobby wouldn't still have this picture out if he wasn't harbouring feelings for her. Suspicious, Remy looked for any pictures of Kitty. They used to date as well. Nothing. A surge of jealousy hit him. Remy suddenly had wicked, little ideas pass through his mind. Perhaps he could get Rogue to visit him in _his room_ one night, just to prove that she was with him now, and not Bobby.

He knew she wouldn't, unless Bobby wouldn't be there. Still, the idea of Bobby completely losing his temper, made Remy feel leaps and bounds better about the situation. Just to drive the point home, and because Remy was feeling spiteful, he rummaged through one of his bags, found what he was looking for and dumped them onto his nightstand. Bobby would have a fit when he noticed the pile of condoms lying carelessly out in the open. He laughed to himself_, that's about all the unpacking I need to do._

* * *

When Remy tapped on her window that night, Rogue wasn't expecting him to sleep in her room. It was his first night out from the infirmary, and they hadn't had much quality alone time while he was there. She had been expecting him to put the moves on her. Instead, he was curled up on her floor sleeping like he hadn't slept in days.

Rogue knew he'd been out of sorts since his run in with Sinister, and she knew he was unusually tired these days, she just didn't realize it was that bad. She had only run to the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth and ran back to her room, only to find Remy sound asleep on the floor. He had exhausted himself just getting to her room.

She sighed. He'd been too polite to even crawl into her bed,_ such a gentleman_. She pulled off a blanket and pillow, and neatly tucked him in. She got back into her bed and spent the evening listening to the steady sound of his breathing, contemplating whether or not she should attempt to wake him and put the moves on _him_. She eventually opted for letting him sleep. He looked so peaceful on the floor snuggled up under her blanket. She really didn't have the heart to wake him and soon fell asleep herself.

She woke up before her alarm went off. She clicked the alarm off so she wouldn't wake Remy, who was still there, fast asleep on her floor. She carefully stepped over him and got ready for class, quickly changing into a pair of capris and a short sleeved blouse. Remy was missing one heck of a show as she quietly dashed around the room in her underwear, searching for her outfit. Once she was set, she quietly let herself out, softly closing the door. It was best to just let Remy sleep. He needed it.

In the kitchen, Rogue met the other staff members drinking coffee and eating breakfast. She poured herself a cup of coffee and made some toast, sitting herself beside Kitty, who was yawning away.

"Bobby's been in rare form all morning," Kitty whispered to her through half a yawn.

"What for?" Rogue asked.

"Remy wasn't in his room at all last night." Kitty grinned. "But you wouldn't know anything about _that,_ now would you? At least that's what I told Bobby."

Rogue couldn't help but laugh. "Why would Bobby even care where Remy was? It's not like it's any of his business."

"Come on, Rogue! You can't tell me you had no idea that Bobby still loves you. Whether you like it or not, you're in a torrid love triangle!"

"Kitty," Rogue answered as seriously as she could, "you're exaggerating again. I'm with Remy now. I don't care how Bobby feels."

"So you DO know where Remy is!" Kitty exclaimed, all traces of sleep brushed away.

"Course I do," Rogue said slyly, not being able to help but feed Kitty's imagination. "He's in my room."

Everyone stopped and stared at Kitty as she let out the highest, most hyper-excited squeal.

"Jesus, Kitty, I can't handle octaves that high this early in the morning," Dazzler grumbled. "What's the deal?"

"I just really like… Cheerios," Kitty replied, stuffing a spoonful of her cereal into her mouth.

Dazzler, clearly annoyed, just rolled her eyes and muttered, 'spaz'.

By break time, Kitty was pounding on Rogue's classroom door. She hastily entered the room and made sure no students were around.

"Oh my God, you _have_ to give me all the details!" Kitty pleaded to Rogue.

"Wow. Kitty, you really need to get your own love life."

"I know! But it's much more exciting to live vicariously through you!"

"Not that exciting, he fell asleep on my floor," Rogue answered dryly.

"He what?"

"I said, he fell asleep on my floor. Nothing happened."

"Oh," Kitty answered, a little dejected. "Well, that's no good." As an after thought she added, "We really need to get you some lingerie."

* * *

When Bobby went back to the room he now shared with Gambit, he saw Gambit back and sleeping in his own bed. Bobby really hated him. At first, he didn't think it would be that big of an issue rooming with the man who now had Marie's affections. He thought himself a bigger man than petty rivalry and jealousy, but he was wrong.

His mood had first soured when he saw a handful of condoms on Remy's nightstand. His mood became worse when Gambit's bed remained unslept in. Rogue could control her powers now, and Bobby knew it was only a matter of time before Gambit weaseled his way into her bed with his smooth charm and seductive words. And then what? He'd get bored with her and leave.

Bobby knew it was all about the chase, and Rogue was good at running. It was in Gambit's nature as a thief to want what he couldn't have, and after obtaining it, he'd toss it aside and move on to something else unattainable. Bobby was going to be there to pickup the pieces when Gambit did drop Marie. Marie was never cut out for bad boys anyway, and he had tried really hard to stay out of her business, but that still didn't mean he didn't care. Bobby could only imagine what the Cajun had been doing all night to be sleeping all day. It made his blood boil.

Remy had woken up around five, to see Bobby glaring at him from across the room—which was creepy that the guy had just sat and watched him sleep. Remy decided it was best to leave and avoid confrontation with Bobby, so he went down to the Danger Room to practice his aim. He could charge his deck of cards enough to get some minor pops, hardly anything worth fearing, and missed all his targets completely.

Frustrated, he tore open another deck of cards, firing one off after the other. Still no luck, the best he could do was graze the edge of his targets. _Why bother_. He angrily tossed the remainder of the deck up in the air, about to walk away when he heard her.

Rogue bent down to pick up one of the fallen cards. Silently, she walked towards him and from behind, started to position him properly. He could have sworn she just brushed her hand along his backside before running her arm up along his side and over his arm, lining him up to the target. It was completely seductive without her even meaning for it to be. He bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan. She was intoxicating and wouldn't be doing much for his concentration, or aim. He tossed his card, not even watching where it went and eagerly turned around to face her, bringing his lips to meet hers. They had barely even touched before a loud BOOM made both of them jump. Rogue grinned when Remy realized he'd not only hit his target, but blew it to smithereens.

Remy's attention was nowhere near hitting targets anymore. All he wanted was Rogue and she was playfully walking away from him out the door. He quickly chased after her, ready to pounce her in the hallway.

He had to put that plan on hold since there where students around, although he was pretty sure they all knew he was following her. _Would it be highly inappropriate to shove students out of the way?_ Every so often, she'd glance back to make sure he was still following and continued on her way. He realized she was leading him up to her room… and that was perfectly fine with him.

He finally caught up to her outside her door. Not wasting a moment to get his hands on her, he wrapped them around her from behind and nuzzled her neck. She tilted her neck sideways, so he had better access, and slowly pushed herself back into him. He instantly held her tighter, not sure whether he should go for a breast or not.

She was killing him. He was almost sure she was teasing him on purpose now, because it took her forever to take out her room key, deliberately flipping through her key ring one at a time. He was pretty sure he just whimpered out loud, because she finally slid her key in the door.

"Rogue! I'm so glad I've finally found you!" Emma called from down the hall, quickly running up to them down the hallway. "I think I've found Carol!"

"What?" Rogue said a little surprised, pulling herself from out of Remy grasp. She gave Remy apologetic eyes. "Sorry, Remy, I gotta go." Rogue ran down the hall with Emma.

"_Sorry Remy, I wasn't expecting you to be with her. I thought that was just your normal thought patterns,"_ Emma apologized quickly in his mind.

With an exasperated groan, Remy let his arms fall to his sides and let his head bang on the door.


	26. Chapter 26

"I still don't get why I can't come with you," Remy argued as he sat on Marie's bed, watching her pack and being unable to keep his fingers out of her suitcase.

"Because this isn't a pleasure trip, Remy, this is serious. I really hurt Carol and I have to make things right," Marie answered, snatching a pair of her underwear out of his hands and putting it back in her suitcase.

"Yeah, but—"

"But nothin', Remy! Storm needs you here. In case you've forgotten, Sinister is still out and about and incidentally, you're the one who knows him best. You're needed here. Besides, I'm only going to be gone a couple of days."

There was no winning this argument with her. Remy sighed and leaned back on her bed, letting her finish packing. Sometimes he swore she was an X-man first, and his girlfriend second. It wasn't that order with Remy. He was her boyfriend first and, _on occasion,_ an X-man.

She looked at him with an exasperated sigh. "Please, Remy, don't look at me like that," she said, climbing onto the bed and perching herself on top of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "This is something I have to do by myself. It's really important to me to do this by myself."

"Then why does Emma get to go?" He knew he shouldn't have started it up again, but couldn't really help himself.

"You know she's only going because she needs to be the bridge between Carol and I. How else are we supposed to get Carol back into her own body? Please, Remy, you're making this harder than it needs to be."

He knew he was being stubborn, but he just didn't want her to be away from him for so long. He understood that she needed to do this herself, but he still wanted to be there with her. It was part of being her boyfriend, or at least he thought that's what it was. He'd never actually been a boyfriend, so he wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to act.

The only thing he was actually good at with women, Marie wasn't letting him do with her just yet. It was an odd step for him. He'd never had to be anything but a seducer and a lover. Being a boyfriend was uncharted territory for him. So far, he found that he was needy, jealous, and sometimes a bit possessive. He also found that there were very few arguments he actually won and yet, he wouldn't trade it for the world. Just to be in her affections and by her side was euphoric. He'd be even more euphoric if he could get to second base… or further.

He had to stop thinking like that. He respected Marie's decision to take things slowly. But every time things got even remotely hot, she'd pull away, or they'd be interrupted. And now she was packing her bags for Boston. She didn't even know how long she'd be gone. She only reassured him that it wouldn't be _that_ long. She was leaving tomorrow morning with Emma. Tonight would be their last night together until she got back, which was why he was anxiously watching her pack, and he hated it. What was he supposed to do while she was gone?

"But I'll miss you." He heard himself say. _God_, he was getting more pathetic by the minute. _It's not like she's never coming back_.

Her features softened. "I'm gonna miss you too, Sug," she answered kissing him softly.

It was his cue to switch into 'make out mode'. He wouldn't be able to kiss her for at least another few days so he'd better make the best of it now. He sat up as she kissed him back with the same intensity. It was always a thrill to him when she sat on his lap with her legs on either side of his, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was one of his favourite positions, instantly making him feel giddy.

The intercom crackled sharply.

"Curfew! It's eleven o' clock, lights out!" Bobby's voice sounded over the com. Bobby was on night duty tonight, which meant that Remy was in no hurry to leave Rogue and go back to his own room. It wasn't like anyone would be looking for him. Rogue made a noise of disappointed disgust as she started to climb off Remy.

He abruptly held her back. "Five more minutes, Chere," he pleaded.

"Bobby's called lights out. You know he's the only one that ever goes around checking."

Remy reached over across her night table and shut off her lamp, enveloping the room in darkness. The only lighting was the moonlight shining from outside of her window. "Problem solved, Chere. Five more minutes?"

Her lips were on his in seconds.

Five more minutes turned into ten, and then into thirty. The way things were going, Remy was pretty sure he was spending the night. It only made sense; he wasn't going to see her for a few days. Perhaps that was the reason he was bolder tonight… and needier.

He had started moving his hands up under her shirt and up her back. She made no move to stop him. In fact, she only kissed him harder. He liked where this was going already. He bravely slid his hands up higher, taking her shirt up with him. It bunched up just under her breasts. _Now for the moment of truth,_ Remy expertly slid her shirt off over her head. She didn't even try to stop him. He was now like a kid in a candy store. She let him take off her shirt! To add to Remy's delight, she was now pulling off _his _shirt.

He was definitely staying the night, no doubt about it. Things were heating up pretty fast, and soon his nimble fingers had gotten her out of her jeans and were working the clasp of her bra. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life the way he wanted her right now. He was in absolute delirium when he carelessly tossed her bra across the room. Drunk on lust, he was furiously kissing her neck, trailing his lips down to her breasts. She moaned softly and he was in heaven.

He was in the middle of getting his pants off when she said, "Remy, wait."

"Are you serious?" _Not_ what he meant to say _out loud_. He immediately wished he hadn't because she sat up as best she could underneath him. Her body wiggling up underneath his was NOT helping.

"Yes," she said, a little worried.

She was serious. Remy let out a deep breath and rolled off of her, now lying on his back beside her. He was so close… she was_ killing _him. He didn't think he'd ever been so turned on in his life.

Thunder cracked outside as rain began to spackle the window.

"It's too fast. I-I just think we should wait." Her voice wavered.

"Absolutely, Chere," he responded automatically. "Is that rain? Is it raining? I, uh, just need to go outside for a couple seconds," he added urgently, clumsily falling off the bed, tugging his pants back on. Rogue looked alarmed. He couldn't get outside into the rain fast enough. He heard her lamp crash to the floor as he tumbled out the window and onto the roof. _Not _his classiest exit.

He was lying flat on his back on the roof, soaked to the bone trying to gain back his self-control. _God, she was so hot_. It had taken every ounce of will power to pull away from her and stop when she had asked him to. She was _killing_ him. He lay there, in the rain, for several minutes.

"Remy?" she called from the window.

He turned to the window to see her climbing out of it carefully, feet first. _Please don't let her be wearing the white camisole_, he prayed. Sure enough, she was.

She delicately walked towards where he was lying. The rain quickly soaked up the thin fabric of her top, the chill perking up her nipples. _This was so cruelly unfair_. It was official; she really was killing him.

"Remy, are you okay?" she asked.

_I was about two minutes ago,_ he thought, not being able to tear his eyes away from her chest. He heaved a big a sigh. "You really have no idea what you do t'me, Chere."

* * *

Bobby was annoyed when he stepped in a puddle of water by his window the next morning. His socks were instantly soaked right through. Gambit was on his side of the room sleeping as per usual, only this time, a pile of sopping wet clothes lay on the floor. Bobby knew he'd been out all night again last night. Gambit had yet again failed to be in his own room at curfew.

Bobby had pleaded his case to Logan, in hopes that Logan would be protective enough of Marie to be as pissed about the situation as he was.

"I really don't care whose room the Cajun's in as long as he's still in the mansion at night," Logan had said gruffly. "It's not like they're students. Remy and Rogue are both adults and you are too, so start acting like one."

Bobby didn't bother hiding his anger.

Logan folded his arms across his chest. "If you've got a problem with Gambit, maybe you two should duke it out in the Danger Room. With Rogue gone, Gambit'll need a sparring partner." There was an edge to Logan's voice that hinted that he'd had enough of their hostility. "Least then, you'd be doing something constructive."

And that's how Remy found himself in the in the Danger Room blowing up snowballs with playing cards. Bobby was out for blood and Remy was just having fun. Sure, he wasn't up to his usual speed, but his aim was back to normal and his charges were good enough for practice. Remy had boundless amounts of energy, while Bobby was starting to wear out. It was refreshing not to feel tired all the time anymore.

"Are you gonna give up yet?" he shouted to Bobby. "'Cause I can still go all day and into the night."

Bobby screamed out in rage, sending sharp icicles in Remy's direction at amazing speed. Apparently Bobby didn't seem to like his choice of words. He had no idea why. He didn't say anything offensive, but by Bobby's reaction you'd have sworn he had. _Guess Bobby isn't a quitter_. Remy made a mental tally in his head and fired off the correct number of cards to icicles, each hitting its mark perfectly.

"Hand to hand combat!" Bobby shouted.

Remy shrugged. Fine by him. To be a good sport, Remy even let Bobby throw the first punch. Bobby was too slow for Remy, so he decided to go easy on him since they were poorly matched. Bobby sure as hell wasn't Rogue. If he'd have been fighting Rogue, he'd actually have to try.

"Are we finished yet?" Remy asked as Bobby, beet red in the face and huffing for air, still continued to come at him. _Can you say pent up aggression?_ "Seriously, mon ami, you're gonna pass out soon."

Bobby dropped to the floor, trying to catch his breath. Remy effortlessly crouched down beside him. He didn't like the guy, but he was a teammate, so Remy thought it best to make sure he was okay. Warren had come down from the control room, having stopped the session.

"Dude! You just totally kicked his ass and you haven't even broken a sweat!" Warren shouted to Remy, half laughing and holding his hand up for a high five. Remy didn't do 'high fives'. "No wonder my whole class thinks you rule."

"Shut up, Warren," Bobby hissed between breaths.

Remy had to admit, it felt good to beat Bobby in combat. It made him feel less troubled about that tiny, framed photo of Rogue on Bobby's desk.

"We should definitely pit you against Colossus," Warren mused aloud. "That guy can take a beating."

* * *

While Rogue was away, all the ladies wanted to play, and Remy was really uncomfortable about it. There was a first time for everything. Apparently, they had all forgotten just how ruthless Remy had been as Death, and now wanted a piece of the pie. When it was announced by Warren, to everyone, that Remy was formidable in combat training, Remy got more innuendos from female staff than he _ever_ needed.

Dazzler had cornered him in the cafeteria, wanting to know if she could get some 'private lessons' with him in the Danger Room after she heard about his 'amazing stamina'. Remy politely declined as best as he could, with Dazzler still not getting the hint. As a last resort, Remy sent out mental cries of help to Kitty, who was across the room spilling soup down her chin. He knew it was stupid, she wouldn't hear him_, _but if she could just look up and see him… Kitty was oblivious. He wished Emma were here, at least she would have heard him.

He was trying to disentangle himself from Dazzler, who was now running her hand up his chest and making his skin crawl. He wanted nothing more than to get as far away from her as possible.

"Mr. LeBeau, we have some questions about your assignment for Friday," five voices chimed beside him. He'd never been so happy in his life to see the Cuckoos.

"We'll talk again later," Dazzler said hotly, glaring at the girls. She sauntered off, leaving Remy in the Cuckoos debt.

"I didn't give you any assignment on Friday," he said.

"We know. You owe us," their voices sang like crystal. "Smile for the camera."

They flashed out their camera phones before he even had time to think. He owed them, so he smiled for their pictures. He was sure he was going to regret this.

By one o' clock, every high school girl had her own 5x8 glossy of Remy hanging in her locker or taped inside her binder. The quints had made a nice, tidy profit off of his misery and he was pretty impressed. You can't be a scoundrel, thief, liar and cheat without appreciating that kind of moxie. That's not say he wasn't embarrassed about it, because he was.

Kitty ran into him later on in the courtyard, after he was trying to avoid Jubilee, who also seemed to want private lessons.

"Wow, ever since you kicked Bobby's ass in the Danger Room, you're the man!" Kitty exclaimed. "Warren's been singing your praises all day, even Petey—I mean, Colossus wants to spar with you." She motioned over to Colossus, who was also in the courtyard.

"_Petey_?" Remy repeated her nickname for Colossus with a raised eyebrow.

Kitty's face flushed three shades of red.

Remy laughed. "You _like_ him."

"I- no I don't," she stumbled and then sighed. "It doesn't matter. He doesn't like me."

"How do you know?" Remy asked watching Colossus watch them from across the courtyard. He was sitting solemnly at a picnic table drinking a can of pop.

Remy wasn't sure if Colossus was watching him or Kitty. _Only one way to find out_. Remy swooped Kitty up into his arms, dipping her lowly. She gasped as he suggestively brought his face close to hers. Colossus had just crushed his can of pop and looked like he wished it was Remy.

"Judging by the look on _Petey's_ face right now, I'd have to disagree. I think he likes you very much," Remy whispered pulling her back up and letting her go.

Kitty blushed even more before gushing, "Really? You think so?"

"I'm pretty sure he wants to knock my head in for the stunt I just pulled," Remy commented as Colossus was heading in their direction. Kitty beamed.

Colossus formally greeted Kitty, actually addressing her by her full name and she blushed furiously. He then told Remy he would be honoured to spar with him. Remy was pretty sure that Colossus would be more honoured just to get one good hit across Remy's jaw. Remy accepted, knowing full well that he was going to get his ass handed to him before the week was out. _When was it that Rogue was coming back?_


	27. Chapter 27

On the plane, Rogue fidgeted with her hair. Emma sat beside her, complaining about flying coach. Storm had thought it best that the girls arrived in Boston as inconspicuous as possible. Boston was not a good city for mutants right now.

"I honestly didn't think we needed to keep _that_ low of a profile," Emma had said countless times. "Coach. _Humph_."

Rogue didn't mind. It wasn't that long of a flight, and Rogue's mind was anywhere but in the plane. Her thoughts were with Remy and their relationship.

He had gone back to his room, shortly after she'd gone out onto the roof to see if he was okay. She was sure he was absolutely pissed that she had stopped him from going further with her. He'd booked it out of her window so fast, that she was positive he'd gone straight back to his own room. After a few minutes, when he hadn't returned, she had worked up the nerve to climb out onto the roof herself. And there he'd been, lying out in the rain.

When she asked if he was okay, he gave her a bemused look and told her, _'she had no idea what she did to him'_. Then he'd smiled, got up, and ushered her back into her room. The picture perfect Prince Charming. He had kissed her good bye, still perched on the rooftop as she leaned her head out the window. Then he had walked off along the rooftops, laughing in the rain like a crazy person. At least she knew he wasn't mad at her, but she wasn't entirely sure about his sanity.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Emma interrupted. "You look nervous."

"I am," Rogue replied.

"Want to talk about it?" Emma asked.

"Yes!" Rogue exclaimed with relief. Emma must have had lots of experience with men and relationships. "So, here's the thing; I know I love Remy and I have no doubt he loves me, so why can't I take the relationship to the next step? Every time we get close I pull away. I mean, _what's wrong with me?_ All I've ever wanted was to be in a nice, normal relationship—one that involves intimate, physical contact along with the emotional ties and then suddenly I've got it and I'm scared shitless. Do you have any idea how many women Remy's been with as opposed to my two boyfriends? One's still in a coma, and the other left me because of the lack of physical contact! How am I even supposed to match up to what Remy needs? How can I be thrilling or sexy _or anything_ when my sexual experience is still at junior high level? I'm still excited with holding hands for Christ's sake!"

"Rogue, _calm down_."

When Emma had asked if she was nervous, she thought Rogue was nervous about seeing the real Carol, not having an internal panic attack about her physical relationship with Remy.

Emma could never get past Rogue's mental blocks unless Rogue wanted her to. She could see that Rogue was severely intimidated by a healthy, physical relationship. How couldn't she be? She'd spent more of her life avoiding physical contact with people than nuns and priests combined. All Rogue really needed was reassurance in her relationship, and Emma could help her with that no problem.

"Let me tell you what I do know about Remy," she began. "One, I do know that he loves you and two, I do know that up until you came into his life, the only thing Remy thought was _sexy or thrilling or anything_ was thievery. Remy gets his kicks _from stealing_, not whoring around with women. And for the record, I know for a fact that he gets excited when you _brush hair out of his eyes."_

Rogue grinned shyly. "Really?"

Emma nodded. " In my opinion, that's not so different from holding hands. The point is; relationships take work, trust and time. He told you he'd wait an eternity for you when you couldn't touch him, and now that you can, that offer still stands. He's never been in a healthy, physical relationship either, you know. So you two really aren't as far off as you might think," Emma concluded.

Rogue now looked less likely to jump from the plane in some insane free fall.

"You really think so?"

"No," Emma said, smiling. "I know so. Remember, Remy doesn't have his psychic force field anymore, and between the two of us—he's lousy with mental blocking."

Rogue smiled a real, genuine smile. Emma had done her job. Next to Remy and Rogue, quantum physics was going to be a piece of cake.

The plane reached it's destination on schedule, and Emma and Rogue were heading to the city hospital where Emma suspected Carol's body was. Emma was almost certain that Carol was brought here as a 'Jane Doe' after her accident, and was still alive.

Emma was up at the front desk asking about any Jane Doe's while Rogue hung back. The Carol in her mind was buzzing with the same nerves and anxiety Rogue was. Emma turned and motioned for her to follow one of the nurses. Rogue felt like she was in a dream as she walked down the hall to a room at the end. She waited for the nurse to usher them in. She recognized the blonde woman in the bed as if she were her own family.

"Carol!" Rogue cried, running to the bed with tears stinging her eyes. It was the strangest feeling to see her as a real person and not someone who only existed in her mind. The real Carol was hooked up to a respirator and what looked like life support. She was in a deep coma.

"You can identify our Jane Doe then?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Rogue answered, tearing her eyes away from the flesh and blood Carol. "Her name is Carol Danvers, and she works for Nasa."

The nurse scribbled it down on her clipboard.

"I'm afraid she won't be working for Nasa anytime soon," the nurse replied gently.

Rogue wasn't listening; she was listening to Carol in her head.

_"That's me! Oh God, I look so pale. I'm alive, but so pale! She thinks I won't work for Nasa because my brain is damaged and it's unlikely I'll wake up. Is that true? Will I wake up?"_

_"Only one way to find out,"_ Emma answered. "_And your brain is NOT damaged_."

"Would you please give us a moment with our friend, this is a lot to take in, you understand? I'm sure it would do Carol good to hear familiar voices," Emma said to the nurse.

"Of course!" the nurse answered, exiting the room instantly.

"Rogue, I need you to sit here, please." Emma gestured to a plastic chair by the bed. "I need you to concentrate on letting Carol go from your mind."

Emma reached the familiar plains of Rogue's mind, and Carol was eagerly standing front and center waiting. She was crying and trembling, but ready to go home.

"_Come on, Carol, it is time for us to go. Please take my hand," _Emma said to her in a soothing voice. Carol barely nodded and clasped her shaking hand in Emma's "_We are going to walk into my mind now, where I have more control. Then we will walk to yours_."

Rogue felt a vast emptiness inside. A mind wasn't meant for two dominant personalities, yet since she befriended Carol, and the two came to an understanding, it had become cozy in her mind instead of crowded. Rogue felt a little lonely at first, but the feeling was quickly replaced with freedom. She was herself again and only herself. Carol's memories were gone. She no longer remembered any of them. It didn't matter. They weren't hers to begin with in the first place.

As Rogue concentrated, she began to let go of a lot of people floating around her head. _You are not mine, go and be free_, she told each one, and as they faded away, she felt even lighter. She opened up so many locked doors, setting memories free. _Good bye, Logan. Good bye, John, Bobby and Kitty._ She now only had the residue of one person floating around her mind. _Remy_. She was reluctant to let him go. He was hers and she was keeping him.

"What did you do?" Emma asked Rogue, breaking Rogue's concentration.

"I let them all go, Em. My mind is for me. I am strong enough to control the physical aspect of my mutation. It's time I learnt to control the mental."

"Good for you," Emma said simply.

One of the machines Carol was hooked up to started a change in beat. Emma looked pleased. "Oh good, it's working," she said simply as the nurse rushed back in, frantically checking the machines and reading charts.

"What happened? What did you do? Her brain waves are off the charts! That's not possible," the nurse rattled off in shock.

"Perhaps all she needed was to hear a familiar voice," Emma answered.

Rogue then heard a familiar voice. It sounded loud to her coming from outside her mind but it was barely a whisper.

"Marie," Carol said from in her bed.

"Welcome back." Rogue smiled, taking Carol's hand.

"You did it, you kept your promise." Carol smiled weakly.

"It was mostly Emma—"

"I know you can control your gift, and I am asking that you take back some of mine. I am not letting you leave without it." Carol interrupted firmly.

"No, Carol, I couldn't."

"Please, Rogue, you lead a much more dangerous life than I, and I would like to think that someday by doing this, I may have saved your life."

Carol was not taking no for an answer, and Emma gently nudged Rogue to do it. Rogue released the absorption, only for a few short seconds, taking the power Carol was offering.

"Thank you, Carol," she whispered. Carol's memories in her head were now of friendship.

It was bittersweet for Emma and Rogue to leave Carol. Rogue knew that they would be friends for life now. Bonded together by the brief time they shared her mind and body. That sort of bond could not be broken easily.

Rogue felt great. She had kept her promise and helped Carol, and thanks to Emma, she was more secure in her relationship with Remy. She was happy to be heading home. As they took their seats on the plane, a stewardess even upgraded their seats to first class. Apparently, coach had been over-booked.

"I love being a psychic." Emma beamed, sipping a mimosa.

Emma really hated flying coach.

They arrived back at the mansion well after curfew on a Saturday night. They had been in Boston for almost a week. Logan welcomed them at the door.

"Happy to have you both back," Logan greeted. He turned to Marie. "Your Cajun's done nothing but get into trouble the whole time you were gone. You had better make sure it's clear to every girl in this building that he's taken, because if I have shoo one more girl away from outside his door at night, I'm gonna kill him myself."

Rogue rolled her eyes. _Oh, Remy what have you done now?_ She gave Logan an apologetic smile. "I'll make sure, Logan."

"Good, 'cause I can't take no more of Bobby's puissant whining about it either."

_Oh, God_. Rogue could only imagine what had gone on all week while she was gone. Somehow, Remy had managed to drive all the females completely mad and piss Bobby off at the same time. Not that she was really surprised.

She headed up to the room Remy shared with Bobby. Dazzler was heading down the hallway towards her, looking extremely pissed off. The two women passed each other without saying a word. Tension bristled between them. When she reached his door, she knocked softly.

"For the last _fucking _time, the answer is NO. I am not giving you private lessons." Remy's voice growled from behind the door.

"And it's past curfew," Bobby shouted. "I'm telling Logan."

_Oh, for crying out loud_.

"God, Bobby, what are you? Five?" Rogue shouted back. She heard the quick shuffling of pants and a belt buckle.

Remy opened the door.

He was half dressed and smiling brightly. "Ma chere! You're back!"

Rogue stared at his chest in horror. Covering over half of his chest was the most awful looking bruise she'd ever seen. She gaped at the injury. "Remy, _what happened!_ You look like you've been hit by a truck!"

"Yeah, it was something like that," he answered sheepishly. He wasn't willing to elaborate and she wasn't sure she really _wanted_ to know. She brushed past him into the room flicking on the light.

"Hey!" Bobby whined.

Rogue ignored him, and headed for Remy's half of the room. Remy, a little dazed, followed her. She was about to start packing up his stuff when she noticed an elaborate fruit basket on a chair by his bed. Remy casually tried blocking it from her view.

Suspicious, Rogue frowned at him and headed towards it, snatching up the card attached and read, _"Remy, I am very sorry for breaking your body. Kitty explained everything. —Piotr Rasputin."_

With raised eyebrows, she looked at Remy, waiting for an explanation.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I, um, got Kitty a boyfriend."

"Mmm Hmm. While you're at it, wanna explain why Dazzler was outside your door tonight as well?"

"Um, she likes Cajuns with _'amazing stamina'_?" he answered. He smiled at his own joke. Rogue wasn't laughing. Remy went sober. "I told her 'no', Chere, she just doesn't like that answer."

Remy was very worried right now. He hadn't done anything wrong, but Rogue was an eerie calm, and he wasn't quite sure how she was going to react. It was like watching a time bomb with no knowledge of how to turn it off.

"Right," she said. Remy wasn't sure if he detected sarcasm or not. _Was he in trouble?_ Then she said, "Get your stuff, Remy. You're rooming with me from now on."

Remy's jaw dropped.

Bobby made a guttural sound.

"That is against the rules. Remy can't stay in the girls' dorm. That is completely unacceptable!" Bobby shouted loudly.

Doors from the hallway were opening. Warren and Colossus popped their heads from their rooms at the sound of the commotion. Remy hesitated. _Was Marie serious?_

"Remy's not staying in the girls' dorm. He's staying with _me_. In _my_ room," Marie shouted back at the same volume as Bobby. Remy glanced out the door and saw Warren across the hallway, stifling a laugh. Remy gave him a nonchalant shrug. Warren's laugh escaped.

"There is no way your room can be _his_," Bobby argued.

Marie shoved a box of Remy's stuff into Remy's arms. Shocked, he held onto it.

"Course it is. His name is already on the door with mine," Rogue replied hotly.

"Oh! Point and match!" Warren called excitedly from the hallway. Rogue glowered at him.

Grabbing the fruit basket in one hand, and yanking Remy's arm with the other, she stormed out of the room and down the hall with Remy stumbling along behind her. Colossus and Warren shrugged at each other, then grabbed the rest of Remy's things and followed her off down the hall. Neither of them too keen on having her anger turn on them.

When Remy was alone with her in what was now 'their' room, he asked, "Are you sure about this, Chere?"

"Yes," she answered defiantly.

"You know the gossip is going to be flying tomorrow." He was giving her an out. She had made the decision in anger, and by morning he was sure she'd be revoking it. Right now, she seemed so pissed at Bobby and Dazzler, and well, _everyone_.

"That's exactly what I plan on. It's 'bout time people realized we're together and we're staying that way."


	28. Chapter 28

_This was bliss_. The sun shone in through the bedroom window, waking Remy. Rogue was snuggled up close to him, tucked under his arm and still sleeping. He couldn't believe his luck. This was now _his room_. He and Rogue now shared a room. He didn't discount that it was a hasty decision on her part, but she looked so content in her sleep that he was sure the decision was final. He couldn't think of a time he'd been happier.

They hadn't even done anything, but snuggle up and go to sleep last night together in the same bed, and he was in heaven. _So this is what it's like being a boyfriend._ He could get very used to this. This was a different sort of intimacy; one Remy fell in love with instantly. He was content to stay here in bed with her all day, basking in the sunshine and the feel of her in his arms. He was never leaving this bed.

He heard the bustle and movement out in the hall as everyone else was getting up and facing the day. It was Sunday morning and Remy was so glad that he didn't need to be anywhere but here. He felt Rogue stir in his arms. She blinked her eyes open and stretched her arms out, yawning.

"Morning, Sug," she greeted dreamily.

"Let's stay here forever," he said, resting his head on his hands.

She grinned back. "Okay."

Life as an X-man was never that simple. Half an hour later, Hank was summoning the team to the control room. Mr. Sinister had resurfaced, and Hank had made some startling discoveries with the information Kitty and Emma had obtained weeks ago.

For Dazzler, the most starling discovery was seeing Remy and Rogue emerge from Rogue's room, not even bothering to hide the fact that Remy had spent the night. Both were bright eyed and bushy tailed, gazing adoringly at one another. Needless to say, she was not in a good mood and scowled from across the table.

It was all Rogue needed. She smiled smugly at Dazzler from her side of the table, wrapping her arm through Remy's. _Take that, bitch_. Remy was oblivious to anything going on between the two women. He was too busy listening to Kitty rattle on about Colossus, while Colossus blushed and dolefully looked down at the table.

Hank cleared his throat for attention. "We've found Sinister in New Orleans," he said.

Remy froze. Sinister had made his way back to Remy's hometown.

Hank continued, "He has taken refuge with a Guild there, one that seems interested in funding his 'research' in biochemistry and genetics."

_Please, please, please don't be the Thieves_, Remy prayed silently. Rogue squeezed his hand in hers under the table. He gave her a faint smile.

"The Guild of Assassins is harbouring Sinister in exchange for genetic enhancements, now making them the most powerful Guild in New Orleans. Their rival Guild, the Guild of Thieves, has taken a severe blow in numbers from the Assassins."

For Remy, it was a double edged sword. His former Guild and family were not connected to Sinister, but because of Bella Donna's dabbling, they were in danger of extinction. Who knew how many of his friends and family were already dead.

"We need to get to New Orleans right away," Warren said quickly. "The longer we wait here, who knows what Sinister will have done."

"Understand something about New Orleans, Warren. It is not just a city one walks into anymore to stir up trouble. The Guilds rule that city, and you don't cross the Guilds," Remy interrupted.

"Precisely why you've proved to be an asset again, Remy," Storm said. "You can get us in without any trouble."

"Storm, with all due respect, I don't think you fully understand what you've just asked me to do," Remy replied. He could not go back to New Orleans without a full blown war starting up. "As a sign of good faith and honour, I've been exiled. If I show up back in New Orleans, I'm dead on arrival. Both Guilds would be gunnin' for my blood. The Thieves, to uphold their honour, and the Assassins—for revenge. I can't get you in."

"This coming from _a master thief_," Bobby grumbled.

Storm chose to ignore Bobby. Remy glared at him. Rogue held his hand tighter as if to say, 'he isn't worth it.'

Storm continued, "On the contrary, Remy. I've been in contact with the Patriarch of the Thieves, Jean-Luc, _your father_. He will only grant the X-men safe passage into New Orleans on the condition that we find his son and bring him back with us."

"You can't be serious," Marie began. "This has 'trap' written all over it!"

"I thought so myself. It is a strange coincidence that the only thing we need to do is find and bring Remy, _who just happens to be one of the X-men_. It's a little too convenient but, it's our only chance to get into New Orleans without being attacked on site."

"So you're just going hand me in to the Guild, gift wrapped straight from the Blackbird?" Remy said in contempt.

"No, I'm sending you in undercover with Rogue. I refuse to hand in one of my own as collateral. We get what we need from the Guild first, then, we set up a controlled meeting between you and your father. You'll be on hand if we need you," Storm answered.

"So why can't we all just sneak in?" Warren asked.

"Remy is the only one who can sneak in under the radar. He knows the ins and outs of that city so he'll blend in effortlessly. The rest of us are likely to be spotted instantly. It's safer if Remy is away from us for the time being."

Remy could do nothing but agree. He could get himself and Marie into New Orleans easy enough, but the rest of the team would need Jean-Luc's aid. Rogue gave Remy a worried look.

"Its fine, Chere, I can get us in," he reassured.

"Good. You two will leave late tonight and arrive by morning. We'll fly you as far as the city limits, then you're on your own until we rendezvous. Keep your communicators on and minds open for Emma. And for Heaven's sake don't get caught or killed."

* * *

Remy spent the rest of the day preparing for their trip. He had created aliases for himself and Rogue, along with maps and routes to best enter New Orleans undetected. He had even gone so far as to get Kitty to break into the DMV and make Rogue a 'real' fake ID. Remy had plenty of his own to choose from. He was leaving nothing to chance. He dug out his credit card for his alias, Robert Lord.

Rogue headed back to her room to find Remy. She had gone for lunch with Emma and Kitty, leaving Remy alone so that he could concentrate on his plan to sneak them into New Orleans.

She spent her lunch hour getting the full scoop to exactly how Remy ended up with the ghastly bruise across his chest. According to Kitty, Remy had gotten himself into a fight with Colossus, who thought Remy was vying for Kitty's love. Colossus went a little hard on Remy in the Danger Room to prove his affections for Kitty. Remy had ended up with three broken ribs and one hell of a bruise. Rogue sighed. Remy could never do anything the easy way. Instead of hitting on Kitty in front of Colossus, he should have just asked the guy straight out. Thankfully, Remy was regaining strength in his mutation and his collected energy restored his bones.

Rogue entered their room and she found Remy sitting at her desk on the phone, making hotel reservations.

"Yes. That's correct. It's Robert Lord," Remy was saying on the phone, now spelling out the name. Marie was startled by Remy's voice. He was talking on the phone in a perfect southern accent that mimicked her own. She had no idea he could even do that. His accent was flawless.

When Remy hung up the phone, he brought out three little jewelry boxes and presented two to Rogue.

"Here you are, Anna, Darlin'," he said in his southern accent, sliding a wedding band and an engagement ring from the boxes and onto her finger. Rogue stared at the sparkling diamonds on her hand. Remy was stuffing his own wedding band on his finger.

"We're now Robert and Anna Lord, hailing from Caldecott County, Mississippi. We're newly weds on our honeymoon to New Orleans. I'm an antiques dealer and you're a school teacher and—" Remy stopped.

Rogue wasn't listening to word he was saying. Instead, she was turning her ring finger this way and that way, letting the diamonds catch the light, brilliantly sparkling. All with a dreamy look on her face.

"Um, Chere, you know that we're not _really_ engaged right? These are our aliases," Remy said, nervously running his hand through his hair.

Marie snapped out of her daydream. "Oh, I know."

Remy didn't seem to hear her and nervously rambled on," 'Cause I mean, if I were to propose… er, was thinking about maybe proposing… _sometime_— which I'm not!...I um, I would have _actually bought and paid for_ the rings."

Rogue stared at him. "You _stole_ these?"

"I like to think of it more as _extended borrowing_."

* * *

The ride in the Blackbird that night was unpleasant and full of bickering. Why did Bobby have to come along? Logan did what he did best, and ignored it all, focusing on flying the plane while Bobby and Remy were in a heated discussion _again_ with Warren goading them on. Marie sat up front with her headphones on, desperately trying to drown out the noise.

"Honeymooners? Give me a break. That's just an excuse to share a bed with Marie," Bobby said snidely.

"Last time I checked, I was _already_ sharing her bed," Remy retorted back.

"Oh burn!" Warren yelled out excitedly.

"And if you must know, _O wise and glorious team leader_, the reason I chose honeymooners as cover is purely tactical. No one _ever_ suspects honeymooners of anything but being giddy on love. And number two, honeymooners are given privacy. It won't be suspicious at all if we barely leave our room and keep the door plastered with 'do not disturb' signs," Remy remarked casually.

"Wow. That's ingenious, man," Warren said in awe as Bobby just crossed his arms and stared out the window.

"Storm could have sent you with any other girl," Bobby mumbled.

Logan couldn't hold his tongue any longer. He'd had enough of this whining and arguing. "Storm chose to send him with Marie because they'll keep each other alive. You can bet Remy would give his life defending her, and Rogue would do the same for him. You don't want to fight against a pair with that kind of ferocity. Your odds aren't good."

Remy couldn't help himself and gave Bobby the _'so there'_ look. Bobby furrowed his brow and scowled out the window.

After Logan had said his peace, the rest of the trip remained silent. As planned, Rogue and Remy were dropped off just outside the city. Remy had already secured them a ride. The Blackbird left and Remy and Rogue got into a sporty little car that Rogue didn't even want to know how Remy had gotten a hold of.

"Here we go, Anna," Remy said to her as they entered the city and he popped on a pair of sunglasses. The sun was just breaking over the horizon.

The pair reached their hotel, and Remy checked them into their room, early, as per arranged by Mr. Lord. Rogue was dead on her feet and didn't even care or bother to read which hotel they were staying in. All she was going to do was sleep when they got up to their room. Remy carried her luggage and found their suite. As tired as she was, Rogue was awe struck when she finally saw their room.

The floor and the bed were adorned with rose petals. Candles were placed on almost every surface with a pack of matches by the door to light them. The room housed a king size bed with the most plush pillows Rogue had ever seen. The room was complete with a Jacuzzi tub majestically placed in the corner of the bedroom, leading off to an en suite bathroom. Beside the Jacuzzi, a small table and chairs was set up. Two flutes and a bottle of champagne already on ice, with a fruit and cheese platter were arranged.

Remy picked up a small note card on the table. "_Congratulations on your happy new marriage,_" Remy read. "It's from the hotel manager. I guess they go all out for newly weds."

He shrugged and went to open the bottle. "No point in letting this go to waste," he said, popping the bottle and pouring her glass.

_Funny thing_, Rogue thought to herself. _I'm not all that tired anymore_. It didn't even strike her as odd that while everyone else was starting brunch, she was starting champagne.

When they finished dining on the fruit platter and champagne, Remy put the empty tray outside the door and put their 'do not disturb' sign on the knob. Rogue crawled into her pajamas and into bed, falling asleep immediately. Remy plugged in their laptop and set up base, sweeping the room for bugs and cameras first. The room was clean. _No one ever expects honeymooners of anything suspicious. _All that was left was to wait the days out until they heard from Storm.


	29. Chapter 29

It was strange for Remy to back in New Orleans. All the childhood memories he could remember were based here up until his teens. It was like stepping back in time. He had been sixteen when he had been exiled— far too young of an age to wander the world on one's own. Of course, he had gotten by and managed. He was still here today, after all.

Remy slipped quietly from out under the covers, not disturbing Marie, who in her sleep, automatically rolled to his vacant spot. She didn't wake up. For a few minutes, Remy just sat and watched her sleep. It was a bizarre situation he'd put them in, coming here as newly weds.

He hadn't expected the honeymoon suite to be so grand or that it would be decorated on arrival for them. He knew Marie had loved it, but really, what girl wouldn't have? As fun as it was for her though, it was still all make believe. And the way she adored those rings— perhaps he'd pushed it too far. He had never even considered actually marrying her for real up until she admired those diamonds twinkling on her finger. Maybe in a year or two he'd ask her the question.

He quietly put on a pair of jeans and made himself a cup of coffee from the tiny machine on top of their bar fridge. They'd have to go pick up some groceries later on. They could eat out safe enough in the tourist traps and hot spots, but Remy felt that he didn't want to be seen out and about too much. It was better to be safe than sorry. He grabbed his sunglasses and coffee cup, and went to sit out on the balcony attached to their suite. He'd let Rogue sleep as late as she wanted to. They were in no hurry to do anything but wait.

Remy drank up the familiar sites and sounds of his city, wishing he could take and show Marie all his favourite places. Maybe someday, but not now. _Too dangerous._ He wasn't even supposed to be here. What did his father want with him? Remy could only sit and wait to find out.

Marie woke up and found herself in Remy's spot, he was already up and awake, she could smell coffee. She got up from bed, not really wanting to. It was so comfortable to sleep in, that it seemed a chore to have to get up out of it. She didn't bother getting dressed and walked over to the coffee maker in the baby–T and panties she'd slept in. As she was pouring herself a cup, she noticed Remy sitting out on the balcony, half dressed sipping his coffee. She walked over to the door and leaned against the open frame.

"You up for breakfast in bed?" she asked.

"I'm already outa bed."

"Well, you could get back in," she answered coyly. She watched one eyebrow cock over his shades.

"Whatever the Mrs. would like," he said with a smile.

* * *

"I've got a bad feeling about these people, Em," Kitty whispered to Emma as the team was preparing the meet the Guild of Thieves. "They all look like pirates."

"I'll find out in a minute what Jean-Luc wants with Remy," Emma replied in a hushed voice.

Emma scrolled through Jean-Luc's thoughts and found what she was looking for. The Assassins had offered a truce and a share in Sinister's genetic engineering in exchange for Remy. Seems Bella Donna was still fixin' for a husband, and no one but Remy would do. Emma also knew that Sinister was itching to get his hands back on Remy's DNA. At least Jean-Luc was guilt ridden about handing over his youngest son, not that that made Emma like him.

Beside Jean-Luc, stood Remy's older brother, Henri, whose salacious thoughts of her were very unappealing. She narrowed her eyes at him as he made no effort to hide that he was checking her out_. Disgusting_. If she caught one naughty thought about Kitty in his head, she was taking him out.

Despite Remy's older brother being a lecher, at least Henri was completely opposed to giving Remy up to the Assassins. In fact, he had stopped talking to his father all together. Emma passed her knowledge onto the team.

"We've kept up our end of the bargain. Now where is my son?" Jean-Luc said, clearly not pleased that Remy was not on the plane.

"When we are finished our business here, you may see him," Storm answered.

"That wasn't part of the deal," Jean-Luc answered dangerously.

"On the contrary, Mr. LeBeau, you stated that all we had to do for your assistance was to find Remy and bring him back to New Orleans. You never said you needed to see him first," Storm replied her voice just as dangerous. "_Nor keep him here_."

Henri interrupted, "My brother is back in New Orleans then?"

"That was part of the agreement," Storm answered, not giving him a yes or a no. Emma was impressed; Storm was quite good at giving round about answers. Not what the Thieves had expected.

"If Remy is hiding in this city, he'll be found and quickly," Jean–Luc made a quick gesture with his hand. Half the Guild retreated away. "You are playing a very dangerous game, Ms. Munroe."

"As are you. You must have realized by now that Remy is under my charge as an X-man and I am not so willing to just let you betray him to the Assassins."

Jean-Luc looked surprised that she knew of his plan and opened his mouth, closing it quickly—obviously rethinking his words. "Carry on with whatever business has brought you here, but mark my words you won't leave this city alive if Remy is not brought to me."

Jean-Luc motioned for the rest of the Thieves to follow, Henri lagged behind.

"For my brother's sake, I hope you know what you're doing. One slip up and Remy belongs to that damned Swamp Witch."

"Swamp Witch?" Kitty whispered.

"Bella Donna," Emma answered.

"Oh."

"Alright, team," Storm commanded. "Let's move out. Emma, I want you tailing Henri. If he's against handing Remy over, we could use his knowledge of the city to find Sinister. He seemed to like the looks of you, so he might be more cooperative with you."

Emma made an unpleasant face and headed off in Henri's direction.

"You know Gambit won't want to miss out on the fight with Sinister, 'Ro," Logan said.

"I know. I have a feeling we'll need both Remy and Rogue for that fight when it arrives anyway," Storm answered a little concerned.

"Do you really think that Hank is right on this one?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Part of me hopes he is, and another part of me hopes he isn't. Sinister is starting to make his fight personal."

"Yeah," Logan said briefly rubbing his knuckles, "and not just with Gambit."

* * *

Remy stalked the room like a caged animal. It had been three days and he and Rogue had heard nothing of what was going on. They had only left their room twice, once for a few groceries, and once for supper in the hotel restaurant. Remy wasn't sure how much more he could take, being cooped up in their hotel room. It didn't help matters at all with Rogue being simply irresistible.

Right now, she was splashing around in the Jacuzzi tub with bubbles overflowing onto the floor, sipping champagne and eating strawberries. Between the two of them, she faired better inside than he did. They were here as honeymooners and Rogue did a fantastic job keeping that cover to the hotel staff. It drove Remy crazy with desire when she slipped out of her typical pajamas and into a slinky robe, innocently letting it fall off the shoulder, baring a hint of skin when she opened the door for room service.

It was those little things she did that were making it extremely difficult for Remy to just sleep beside her. Needless to say, he wasn't in the best of moods. A combination of pent up lust, being holed up in this room, and left out of the loop from the rest of the team was making him incredibly irritable.

Rogue noticed how edgy Remy was. He prowled around the room as if he were going to start smashing walls open any second. He was worried. Rogue could understand that. He had a lot on his plate right now. Two Guilds, plus Sinister wanted him, his family and friends were in danger of dying by the hands of the other Guild, and Remy wasn't supposed to ever been seen in New Orleans again.

They hadn't heard anything from the team yet, and since this was such a personal mission for Remy, she knew he hated being left out of the loop. He paced the room anxiously, trying to avert his eyes from her soaking in the tub. _Always the gentleman_. He didn't even try to sneak a peek when she disrobed and climbed into the tub.

In fact, Remy hadn't put any moves on her at all since they arrived. He was almost too careful. They were finally alone with no interruptions and Remy was pretending she didn't turn him on. It discouraged Rogue. _What else are we supposed to be doing, locked up in a hotel room for days?_ There was only so much bad cable TV she could take.

Remy changed his pace, and mumbled that he was going to shave. Rogue kinda wished he didn't. He was maddeningly sexy with the stubble, it made him look more like the scoundrel he was famed to be. He walked past her, still averting his eyes. She hid a grin. It's not like the vast amount of bubbles showed anything_._ He had kept the bathroom door open, and she heard him fish around for his razor and gel.

"This tub is fantastic," Rogue commented to him. "We need one at the mansion."

"Yeah?" His voice came preoccupied from the bathroom.

"The only thing that would make this tub better, would be _you in it_," she called back mischievously.

She smiled wickedly as she heard the clank of the razor falling from his hand into the sink. She had managed to rouse him from his bad mood. He peeked his half shaved face around the corner and stared at her with an almost boyish look on his face.

"You don't really mean that," he said quietly.

"Finish shaving and ask me again," she answered a bit coquettish.

He popped his head back into the bathroom.

He came out from the bathroom a few minutes later, clean shaven, and hesitantly walked towards the tub, still unsure of her offer. He seemed rather shy, as opposed to his usual self. She didn't give him much time to think. Once he was within her reach, she slipped her fingers around the waist of his jeans and yanked him down his knees, drawing him into a kiss.

His body responded immediately to her, and she took advantage of that. Her fingers moved quickly to unbutton the cotton shirt he was wearing. She didn't bother to undo the last few buttons and opted to just rip the shirt off of him, tossing it to the side. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed her naked body into his. She felt him shiver with pleasure.

"Chere," he breathed in her ear, "I really can't start this and not finish it."

"So let's finish it," she whispered between kisses.


	30. Chapter 30

Jean-Luc sat across from Bella Donna at a long wooden table in a dimly lit room. Sinister stood behind her in shadows, his red eyes piercing the dark.

"Where is he?" Bella Donna demanded, ignoring all the customary pleasantries.

"He's here. He's hiding out somewhere in this city. It won't be hard to find him. He entered the city alone, without his team. The Thieves are shaking up any motels, hotels, gas stations, bars—you name it, looking for a single male in his early twenties. That woman, _Storm_, seems to think she can outsmart us. 'Cept she didn't realize the most dangerous thing she could do, was separate him from the rest of his so-called team."

"If my Guild finds him first, the deal _is off_ and I keep him anyway," Bella Donna replied coldly. "I found him once after eight years, and I don't plan on losing him again."

"You may have him, when I've taken what I need from him," Sinister corrected.

Jean-Luc's temper flared. "I understand perfectly what Bella Donna wants with him. _What exactly is it you want with him_?" he growled to Sinister.

"His genetic material," Sinister answered simply. "Within his genetic make up, Remy LeBeau has access to unimaginable amounts power. Harnessed correctly he's unstoppable. A bringer of life… and death. That is all you need know of my motives."

Jean-Luc had no choice. This deal was getting worse and worse by the minutes. The Thieves had to find Remy first. It was the only bargaining tool Jean-Luc had left.

He was not in a good mood when he met with his Guild later on. Henri knew when his father came in from his meeting with Bella Donna that it had not gone well.

"Any word yet?" Jean-Luc asked.

"No. We've checked out everywhere in town he would go. We've even checked out the places he _wouldn't_ go. He must be hiding out in the swamps or backwoods 'cause we checked out all the singles at the hotels and motels. None of 'em were him. No one has seen him at all," Henri answered.

"What about time frames, who's checked into the city within the past couple of weeks?"

"Other than the fellas we've already checked, just families and newly weds."

Jean-Luc was proud of his youngest son, but not pleased. Apparently, Remy spent his years abroad perfecting his skills, rather than forgetting them. If the Thieves couldn't find him, it was unlikely the Assassins would. There was always that small chance though. Remy was too smart to hang out in civilized New Orleans, which meant he'd be even harder to find, and time was running out.

"Search the swamps," Jean-Luc ordered. "And keep it quiet from the Assassins."

Henri kept it to himself that he'd offered to help out the X-men. Maybe he could charm Remy's whereabouts from the attractive blonde and give his brother fair warning.

* * *

Remy had to fight the urge to hastily speed things along. He wanted her fast, hard and screaming his name. Not the most romantic way of doing things, but Rogue had the ability to call out his most primal instincts. He had been given the green light, and in his lust clouded mind, the quicker he went the less chance for interruptions _or for her to change her mind_. He was pretty sure if he were interrupted this time, he'd kill.

For her, he resisted the temptation to slam her wet, naked body up against the wall and furiously fuck her. Instead, he moved at a snail's pace, letting her lead. It was delicious torture letting her delicately explore his body with her hands and tongue in her own time frame. She hadn't even gotten around to removing his pants yet. _God,_ he hoped it was soon. The anticipation was killing him.

He dimly realized that this was an entirely new level of playing field for her. With her only just learning to control her mutation, Remy was almost positive she'd never gone this far before. So, she was taking her time, relishing every second her skin stayed in contact with his. Remy felt a little guilty for wanting to rush to the final destination, since they both were receiving so much pleasure from taking the long route. Rogue needed to experience lovemaking in its purest form first, rather than pent up, lust induced fucking. That would come later. Lucky for her, Remy just happened to excel in both.

Still on his knees outside the tub, he gently laced her hands around his neck and lifted her up with him as he rose to his feet. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, a move he couldn't resist. He pinned her up against the wall, using it as leverage to slowly grind into her. She moaned softly in his ear and shivers went down his spine.

He was the off the wall with her in seconds. Not wanting to tempt fate any longer, he carried her over to the bed. He laid her down amongst the pillows, keeping himself hovering above her, his weight on his hands and knees. She looked up at him shyly, biting her bottom lip. She was irresistible. He couldn't look away from those eyes.

He'd die a happy man drowning in those emerald pools of her soul. He could see his whole world staring back at him in those eyes. She was by far the most exquisite creature he had ever had in his arms, or bed, and she loved him. Marie loved him. Despite everything he had ever done, _she loved him_. There would be no sneaking out of windows, or avoiding phone calls, disappearing, or awkward morning afters. With her, he'd give up his very soul to stay by her side forever. Never wanting to leave.

Remy was so bewitched by her eyes, that he didn't even feel her hands undoing the zipper of his pants. He barely realized she was taking his pants off until he felt her hand dip under the elastic band of his underwear. She never took her eyes off his, not even for a second to glance down at what she was doing. To Remy, it was by far the most intimate moment of his life.

Marie pulled him down on top of her, their bodies together, skin to skin for the first time. She maneuvered her legs under him, working his pants off down his legs until they slid onto the floor. For a brief second, she gave him an impish grin and wrapped her legs back around his body, slowly grinding against him. He returned her impish grin with one of his own and picked up her rhythm, letting the night's events unfold.

* * *

Henri LeBeau was a sleazier version of his younger brother. What made Remy so ridiculously charming, made Henri skeavy. Emma was still on a mission and was thankful that Henri hadn't eyed up Kitty. She hated to think of poor, sweet, naive Kitty stuck out in the middle of a swamp, at night, with Henri and his terrible excuses for advances. Emma had slapped his arm away from her shoulder so many times that she'd now stopped counting. She also disregarded any of his attempts to keep her dangerously close to him because of 'alligators'. _Thank God, Remy is adopted_.

Henri had promised to show Emma not only the way to the Guild of Assassins, but how to get in as well. The catch— as long as Henri could go with her when she went to see Remy. Emma reluctantly agreed, once again slapping his arm away. Before the night was out Henri would be learning a valuable lesson about how to treat the X-girls… make that _any_ girl.

After much traipsing through the swamp, they were now outside the Assassins' headquarters. Emma was throwing her clothes out the minute she got back to the Blackbird. Swamp and white did not mix. Mind you, Henri had touched them— _better burn them instead_.

Emma and Henri prowled around the building, she could feel Sinister there. He was within these walls. She needed to leave now, before Sinister detected her carefully shielded presence. She motioned to Henri to take her back, and he nodded, pulling back into the thick of the swamp.

When they were a safe distance from the Assassins, Henri spoke up. "What's he like now?" Henri asked, referring to Remy.

Emma shrugged.

"He's sweet, with a healthy dose of mischief."

"Doesn't tell me much. Sounds like you're describing a pet."

"He's fine, if that's what you're asking. He's an X-man now, one of the _good guys_. He's managed quite well on his own," she answered crisply.

Henri smiled. "He was meant to take over as Patriarch of the Thieves, y'know. He always had a sharper mind and nimbler fingers than me, and Bella Donna fell in love with him instantly. It's her and her Guild's fault he had to leave forever."

"Perhaps it worked out best in his favour."

"Remy belongs here with his kind and his family, but I'll not see him married to that Swamp Witch."

"You and Rogue," Emma said under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. He won't be marrying Bella Donna, I can promise you that."

Henri sighed and moved closer to Emma. _Here it comes_.

"Moonlight sure is pretty in the swamp at night."

_Oh God_. Henri's hand had just made it to her breast. Emma rolled her eyes in disgust. _Un-fucking-believable_.

"Henri, take your hand off of me before I break it off," Emma replied coolly. He gave her a repulsively suave smile, one that _may_ have worked if it was Remy. _Oh well. Henri just didn't have his brother's luck._

His scream pierced the quiet night sky.

* * *

There were very few moments in Remy's life where reality far exceeded fantasy. This was one of those moments. He was in that blurry dream state; where he was half awake and half asleep, playing over last night's events in his mind. It had been perfect. If he had thought he couldn't love Rogue anymore than he already did, last night proved him wrong.

Not even in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that someone like him could get someone like her. To him, she was a goddess and he spent the better half of last night worshipping and pleasing her. No words could even describe the sensation of waking up with Rogue sleeping on his chest tangled, naked with him in the sheets. Occasionally, she would sigh happily in her sleep and Remy's heart would skip a beat. Everything was perfect. His mind danced off to the steamier scenes of the evening.

"_Wow. That's a graphic image."_ Emma's voice came ringing clearly through his head, startling him out of his daydream.

"_Jesus, Em! That was private!"_ Remy snapped back. He hated Emma's little telepathic visits; she never gave fair warning when she entered his mind.

"_Sorry, Sweetie_." It was always her automatic response. Remy suspected that she never really meant it. "_Your mind is a hell of a lot easier to get into than Rogue's… you might want to work on that._"

"_Get to the point, please,"_ Remy responded back, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"_Touchy, touchy,"_ She began. _"The honeymoon is over, Sweetness. We need you to come out and play. Meet us in one hour in your hotel lobby. Over and out."_

Remy sighed. Just fifteen more minutes here like this, and he would wake Rogue up.

* * *

Bobby didn't like it. Didn't like _any_ of what was going down in New Orleans. He didn't like Marie and Remy together in a honeymoon suite, and as much as he despised Emma, he didn't like her being left on her own with Henri LeBeau. He certainly didn't like the arrangements Storm had made with the Guild of Thieves. He'd never met a more slippery group of people in his life. Even the Assassins couldn't hold a candle to the Thieves on the scale of untrustworthiness. Scheming, plotting and backstabbing was the way of life here. The better you were at, the higher you were in the hierarchy.

This was all supposed to be Remy's empire when Jean-Luc stepped down as Patriarch. Remy had been next in line to carry on leading the Guild. He had proved at a very young age that he was more than capable of taking up the mantle of Patriarch, even succeeding his older brother. Then, Remy took it too far and killed his bride's brother, leading him to a life in exile. Bobby thought it was probably the best thing that had ever happened to Remy.

Bobby hated Remy more than anyone he'd ever met and he knew if Remy hadn't been exiled, he wouldn't be with Rogue today. But if he _had_ stayed with the Guild of Thieves… Bobby shuddered to think what type of man Remy would have become. In Bobby's mind, Remy being with Rogue was the lesser of two evils.

He wanted the team out of New Orleans as fast as possible. He hoped Emma was making some progress with Henri. They needed to get to Sinister and find out exactly _who_ Sinister was hiding in his lab here. Hank had discovered that one of the DNA samples Kitty and Emma had grabbed matched that of a former teammate and mentor. One that was supposed to be dead. Bobby needed to see with his own eyes if it was true. He knew Storm and Wolverine felt the same way.

As for Remy and Rogue, they had no idea what Hank had found. Storm thought it was best to keep them out of the loop in case they were caught in New Orleans. She didn't want Sinister knowing what the team had discovered about his research.

No, Bobby didn't like the way any of this was playing out.

* * *

Rogue found Emma outside the elevator in the hotel lobby, begrudgingly standing beside a man Rogue didn't recognize. She moved closer to Remy when she realized the guy was undressing her with his eyes. He took his eyes off her and moved them to Remy.

The man gave an amazed half laugh and addressed Remy with familiarity. "So this is why no Thief, Assassin, or anyone on their payrolls could find you. Here we all thought you came all 'Lone Wolf' like usual, and instead you've been up in a honeymoon suite with a girl so far out of your league it's almost _too_ perfect of a plan! Honeymooners, damn, nobody suspects them!"

"They will now, unless you keep your trap shut. You really didn't all think I was stupid enough to show up here by myself, did you?" Remy answered in a steely voice.

"Everyone always underestimates you, Rem. Even when we think we aren't. It's what makes you too good for your own good." The man's eyes went back to Rogue. "You always did have extraordinary taste in women, Rem."

Rogue felt Remy tense up. He casually moved a little more in front of her, a subtle but protective move. It didn't go unnoticed by the man.

"It wouldn't hurt to introduce me to your stunning lady friend here, _petit frère_."

Remy looked wary, but obliged. "Henri this Rogue, Rogue this is my brother, Henri," Remy introduced in attempt to play nice. Henry reached out and kissed Rogue's hand. Her skin crawled. Remy still remained tense and wary.

"Jean-Luc wants to give you to the Assassins as a peace offering," Henri said, switching to business.

"Not calling him 'Father'?" Remy asked.

"We haven't been on proper speaking terms since he decided you'd still suit Bella Donna. The minute he decided to betray one of us, he was no longer my father," Henri answered fiercely.

Remy, who had shown no emotion on his face, suddenly broke into his usual smile. "It's nice to see you again, Henri," Remy finally said.

"And you too." Henri smiled, embracing his younger brother.

Remy knew his brother wasn't all that bad. He was generally a good guy, unless women were around. Henri wasn't that smooth with women. He _thought_ he was, but that didn't make it true. By the look on Emma's face, Remy thought it best to warn his brother.

"Word to the wise, Homme, don't touch the ladies." Remy said in a friendly tone, hoping his brother would catch the hint.

"Learned that last night," Henri answered bitterly, glancing at Emma, who only raised her eyebrows in mock innocence.

There were times when Remy really adored Emma.


	31. Chapter 31

Rogue found herself lost in thought as the four of them headed to meet the team. Remy kept her tucked under his arm, making every possible effort to mark her as his own, as if Henri was going to up and steal her away any minute. Maybe it had failed Remy's attention, but not hers. She knew Henri had noticed the rings on their fingers. She watched Henri's jaw almost drop off when he made the connection. Rogue hadn't bothered to explain the situation to him, so as far as Henri knew, she and Remy were married. She smiled to herself, Henri wouldn't get very far if he tried steal her away.

Emma walked with her arms crossed and as far away from Henri as possible. In fact, Rogue found it funny that Henri was practically running to keep pace with her. She was pretty sure that while Emma was around, Remy didn't need to worry about his brother advancing on her. He seemed to be smitten with Emma.

It was sad leaving the hotel. Rogue wished that she could have stayed up in that hotel room forever with Remy. What had seemed like too long of a time was now not long enough. After last night, she never wanted to leave that room, or for that matter, the bed. It almost broke her heart when Remy roused her from her sleep, saying it was time to go. She consoled herself with the fact that he didn't want to leave either. The relationship had progressed to the next level of intimacy, and Rogue wanted to do nothing more than continue exploring its depths.

They were almost late meeting Emma in the lobby because Remy had come up with the bright idea to shower together to save time, only it hadn't saved time at all. They had ended up back in bed for another round and then back in the shower again.

Being with Remy had been incredible. Even in her wildest dreams, sex had never come close to what it was last night _or this morning_. All she wanted to do now was get this Sinister business over and done with because it was interfering with her new private agenda with Remy.

_Nice way for an X-man to think, huh?_ She didn't care if she was being selfish. She'd waited long enough, and damn well deserved a physical relationship. Maybe when all this business in New Orleans was said and done, Remy and her could take a leave of absence and travel the world together. Or disappear just the two of them, to some remote, exotic place. If not, at least she'd already moved him into her room.

Rogue's mood changed when they regrouped with the rest of the team. It was hard not to switch into 'X-man mode' when the team was meeting. In her absence, things had gotten intense.

"Glad to see you two survived New Orleans," Logan said as they entered the Blackbird, which was now set up as a makeshift control room. "Thought for sure you'd have gone stir crazy locked up for three days in a hotel room, Cajun."

"Me too," Remy answered. Rogue could have sworn that Remy just blushed. He then abruptly changed the subject. "So what's the plan of action? The sooner we get home the better."

"Finally, we agree on something," Bobby mumbled.

"Plan is to get into the Assassins' headquarters and put an end to whatever Sinister is planning," Logan replied.

"We need your skills as thief to get us into Sinister's lab in the Assassins' headquarters without being detected, Gambit," Storm replied.

"Shit, he was doin' that well before he met up with you guys," Henri commented.

Emma rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Excuse me? Can I say something? Why exactly is _he_ here?" Emma asked, making her disdain for Henri very clear.

"Two thieves are better than one, beauté magnifique," Henri answered, grinning at her.

"Unfortunately, he's right," Storm added. "We've no choice but to trust him, and since he seems to side with Gambit, we're hoping his loyalties are true."

"I swear on my life as a Thief, I will not betray you, Rem," Henri answered solemnly.

"On to the more distressing news," Storm began. "Rogue, you may want to sit down for this."

Rogue took a seat, as did Remy beside her.

"I'm sorry to have kept you out of the loop, Rogue, but we had to be sure this information wouldn't reach the enemy. We believe Sinister is holding Scott."

"Scott's dead," Rogue answered weakly.

"That's what we all thought too," Logan said in a calm voice. "But we never did find his body. Hank discovered the DNA samples in Sinister's lab match Scott's."

"No, those could be anyone's, it must be a mistake…" Rogue's voice was starting to shake. Scott could not be alive, and if he was, how long had he been in Sinister's care? She didn't want to think about it. She had seen what awful things Remy had gone through in a just a few mere days with Sinister. What would a few years have done to Scott?

"Sinister has someone barely conscious in that lab," Emma interrupted. "I can account for all the minds in that place, whether it's Scott Summers or not, we won't know until we rescue whoever is down there."

"Sinister wants Remy, so you'll be going in with him as a diversion while Kitty and Emma rescue whoever is trapped down there," Storm said to Rogue. Rogue could only nod weakly. "Plus, Logan thought it was best not to deny Remy the chance to even the score with his old nemesis."

"Um, who exactly is Scott Summers?" Remy asked, hoping to God he wasn't another one of Rogue's boyfriends.

"His name was Cyclops. He was the leader of our original team under the guidance of Charles Xavier. We believed him to be dead a few years ago," Storm answered. "Perhaps that name rings a bell."

"He's one of the most famous mutants in the world," Henri answered for his brother. "Even in the backwoods swamp people know that name. A true superhero, he was."

The team all nodded in agreement to Henri's words.

"Let's get this over and done with tonight," Storm said, clapping her hands together. "Let's suit up!"

Remy had to admit that Rogue looked really cute in her leather uniform, as for himself he preferred his usual duds. He moved around uncomfortably, while Henri laughed at him. Remy put his trench coat on over top.

"That's not part of your uniform," Bobby remarked a little snidely.

"Can't steal a God damn thing in this… this _uniform_," he answered, choosing his words carefully. "I don't even have a pocket for my cards, at least not one I can get into easily enough. These pants are too damned tight, so the jacket stays."

"Look around, Cajun," Logan laughed. "You're just like the rest of us. The only one here who _actually likes_ his uniform is Bobby."

Sure enough, Remy looked around to see Warren uncomfortably shifting his wings around, Kurt fiddling with the sleeves on his, Colossus quietly complaining to Kitty that his was too tight in the shoulders, and Logan jerking the collar of his uniform. _Hmmm,_ he mused,_ guess I really am officially part of the team._

* * *

"That big, metal fella's your boyfriend, eh?" Henri asked Kitty as he, Emma and Kitty sneaked along the backside of the Assassins' headquarters.

"Yeah," Kitty replied a little too excited.

"So if Rogue's got Remy, and you've got a boyfriend, who is Emma dating?"

"_Kitty, I swear to God if you answer him…"_ Emma threatened quietly, projecting to Kitty.

Kitty completely ignored her friend. Playing matchmaker was too much fun to resist "Emma doesn't have a boyfriend," Kitty answered. She then gave a meaningful look to Henri. "At least not yet."

Henri raised his eyebrows. Emma lowered hers into a perfect scowl directed at Kitty, who only beamed.

"_C'mon, Em, lighten up. I think he's kinda charming_," Kitty said mentally. "_And he is your age_."

"_Absolutely not. I have standards. I think you might be the only girl on the planet who finds Henri 'charming'."_

Kitty could only grin to herself as Henri sauntered back to Emma, who really was going to kill someone by the end of the night.

Emma was only too excited when they arrived to the spot Henri had calculated to be the safest way into the building. They would be leaving him at this point. Just as Henri went to give her a _friendly _smack on the behind for good luck, Kitty grabbed Emma's hand and went intangible, stepping through the wall with Emma in tow. Henri's hand swiped the empty air and Emma was definitely grateful.

On the other side of the Assassins' headquarters, Remy was quickly shuffling in through an abandoned vent with Rogue hesitantly moving behind him. He made sure to brush away cobwebs and smush any spiders before Rogue came across them. He didn't want her to accidentally startle herself and scream or jump. He wanted to keep their position uncompromised for as long as possible.

With Rogue being inexperienced with B&E, Remy was taking a more cautious and less tricky route. It would take a little longer, but there was less chance of getting caught. The last thing he needed was to run into Bella Donna. As entertaining as a catfight between his current girl and his ex-wife would be, Remy did not want to see that at this point in time.

He reached the other end of the vent, and peered through the screen covering their entrance. The room the vent had led them to was empty, just as he'd expected. With little effort, he removed the screen and slid out of the vent, breaking into a dive roll and neatly landing on the floor. He dusted himself off and valiantly pulled Rogue from the vent.

With Rogue still in his arms, she reached up to his shoulder and brushed something off him. He turned to see the biggest brown spider scurry off into a dark corner. He shuddered and cold chills went down his spine.

"Aw, Sug, you're not scared of one tiny spider are ya?" she teased him playfully.

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Chere, we've got a busy schedule to keep. Mustn't keep Sinister waiting," Remy said as he opened the door.

"Ah, Mr. LeBeau, _welcome to my parlour, said the spider to the fly_." Sinister smiled wickedly from the other side of the door. He peered behind Remy spotting Rogue. "And you've brought a date."

"Well, I did promise her a good time," Remy answered back sarcastically. "And she liked kicking your ass in so much last time that I thought, _'hey this'll be a perfect date'_."

"No matter," Sinister replied, ignoring Remy's taunts. "She has very intriguing genetics as well. I'd simply love to get her up on my examining table."


	32. Chapter 32

"How 'bout examining this first!" Remy shouted at Sinister, firing off a playing card. It connected with Sinister and went off, the impact throwing the mad scientist across the room. The sound of the explosion resonated through the lab.

"That was nice and subtle, Hon," Rogue teased.

Remy pulled out three more cards.

"Couldn't be helped, Chere, if anyone's going t'be playin' doctor with you, it's me."

"Mind if I have a go at him?"

"Certainly, ma chere. You know I love it when you take charge." He winked.

Rogue smiled and flew past Remy taking the opportunity to get Sinister while he was down. She grabbed him by the collar and flung him across the room, watching in satisfaction as he crashed into a table full of beakers and test tubes.

"Mon Dieu, you're turning me on," Remy breathed in awe.

"Well, this is a date," she retorted.

"You people are sick!" Sinister spat, pulling himself up from the table.

"If that's not the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is," Rogue replied casually to Remy, who nodded his head in agreement.

"My turn?" Remy asked.

Rogue gestured to Sinister in a sweeping motion that almost resembled a bow. "By all means, Sug."

"Why thank you, Chere," he answered, kissing her hand.

Remy strolled calmly over to Sinister. With a quick flick of his wrist, he produced a short, metal rod from his coat sleeve. With a quick snap, the rod elongated into a telescopic Bo staff.

Rogue raised her eyebrows. "Please tell me you have a clever line for that."

Remy's face feigned shock. "Chere!" he gasped. "I will not! That would be down right filthy!"

Rogue shrugged innocently.

"I will tell you one thing, though," Remy answered with a delightfully wicked grin. "I know all the best tricks when it's full size."

* * *

Bobby hated just strolling into the front door of the enemy's. Logan, who was right beside him, felt differently. Logan loved a head on fight. Bobby wished he could be more like that and just jump into battle, guns a blazing, but he was more diplomatic. He liked to avoid violence when he could, as Scott had taught him to do. There were two sides to every story, and if you could just listen to both, a reasonable course of action could usually be taken.

Bobby wished he could follow his own advice and common sense better in matters of the heart. He knew perfectly well what had gone on in that hotel room between Marie and Remy. How could it not have? He despised Remy, but had a little more respect for him since he didn't act cockier or brag about his time with Marie.

In fact, he was unusually quiet about the whole thing. Remy didn't let on to anything. The only evidence that anything had happened between the two was Remy's affections towards Marie. He kept her closer to him, keeping a protective hand on her at all times. Bobby suspected it was in part to keep his slimy brother away. Also, Remy no longer just looked at Marie. He gazed at her with such adoration, as if Rogue was a goddess and meant to be worshipped. But it wasn't just Remy who had somehow changed. He noticed a difference in Marie as well.

She was much more confident around Remy. She never doubted the Cajun and the infallible trust in her eyes had become more apparent since they arrived. She looked truly happy when she gazed into Remy's eyes. A look Bobby had only ever seen from her early on in their own past relationship. Bobby knew he had to admit defeat. Remy had won. Bobby could accept that now, finally seeing not only how much Remy cared for Marie, but how happy Marie was with him. They really did love each other. All Bobby ever wanted was for Marie to be truly happy and she was— she just wasn't with him. _Time to be the bigger man, Bobby, and learn from your mistakes._ He sighed to himself. _Time to let her go._

"Ready, Iceman?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, let's do this," he answered, icing up for battle.

Storm, Warren and Colossus were guarding the outside in case the Thieves decided to join the oncoming battle. Kurt kept watch over Jean-Luc, ready to teleport back to the team if the Thieves made a move. Bobby kinda wished Colossus was coming in with him and Logan. But Logan disagreed. They could handle the Assassins. The knowledge of Remy's whereabouts was their leverage. Bella Donna wouldn't risk killing one of them before learning where her favourite Cajun was hiding. Logan liked creating drop down, drag out brawls as diversions. He found it not only fun, but practical as well. No one would be looking into Sinister while they were getting their asses kicked.

"Who the hell are you?" Bella Donna asked. She was sitting on chair at the head of the front hall they had just entered. She looked surprised and angry. Apparently you just didn't waltz into the Assassins' headquarters uninvited.

"I'm Wolverine, and this here is Iceman," Logan growled.

"And what is it you want?" Bella Donna asked in an angry voice.

"Nothin' much, just thought we'd drop by. Heard you were lookin' for a friend of ours."

"I doubt you and I have any common friends." Bella Donna sneered while waving them away impatiently with one hand.

"Hear that, Ice," Logan said with a sly smile. "Guess she doesn't recognize you."

Bella Donna's eyes widened. She stared at Bobby. Now he knew why he was the one in here with Logan. He'd been here before asking about Gambit, and Bella Donna would recognize him.

"You!" she exclaimed in recognition. "Where is he?"

"That would be telling," Logan answered for Bobby. Assassins closed around them like shadows. "Now for the fun part, Ice." Logan laughed a bit maniacally, slashing out his claws.

_Oh yeah,_ Bobby thought to himself sarcastically. _Tons of fun_.

* * *

Kitty popped her head back into the room she and Emma were hiding in beside the lab.

"It's no good," she whispered. "Both War and Famine are in there. I'll never get to Scott without being seen."

"What we need is a diversion to get them out of there," Emma mused. As soon as the words fell from her lips, a loud explosion went off in the adjoining room, followed shortly after by sounds of crashing and glass breaking. Kitty popped her head back through the wall to see War and Famine quickly leave their room.

She pulled her head back through the wall to Emma. "Wow, Em! That was great, how'd you do it?"

"I didn't. Remy and Rogue are in."

Kitty pondered for a second before answering, "He's not very subtle for a master thief, is he?"

"C'mon, Kitty, let's go rescue our supposed Scott," Emma answered, taking Kitty's hand. The two women slid through the wall and into one of Sinister's many connected labs.

"I feel like I'm in a Frankenstein movie." Kitty shuddered. Emma had to agree. Sinister's New Orleans lab looked more…well, _sinister_. Kitty gasped in horror as she noticed the back wall. Two figures floated in giant tubes filled with some sort of liquid. Emma noticed breathing apparatuses. Kitty didn't.

"Scott!" Kitty cried, running to one of the giant tube-like chambers. "Oh God, Em, he's been pickled!"

"No, he hasn't, Kitty. He's still alive. He's hooked up to some type of life support machine. I assume it simulates being in the womb," Emma replied, calming the poor girl down. Emma had never seen anything so intricate in her life. Sinister was a genius, albeit an insane one.

"Hey, look! A mini Scott!" Kitty said, looking at the man in the next chamber.

Emma stood between the two comparing. The man beside Scott was younger with blonde hair, but the resemblance was still there. "Brothers, maybe?"

"Scott grew up in an orphanage, so it could be possible," Kitty replied.

"Let's see if we can find some medical charts or documents. I'm not sure how to get them out of here without killing them. In fact, I'm not even sure how to get them conscious to get them out of here," Emma said as she began poking around the lab.

"Uh oh. Em, doesn't this look a bit familiar to you?" Kitty motioned to a machine on the other side of Scott's tube.

Emma's eyes widened. "Oh God," she replied in shock. "He's rebuilt the machine he used to kill Apocalypse. Only this time, he's hooked it up to these tubes. Kitty, I don't think Sinister wants Remy's DNA, I think he wants Remy for this machine again. Only instead of using Remy's power to kill, he's going to use it to bring life."

"I thought you said they were alive."

"Just barely, but with Remy powering the machine, it should jump start the brain activity in no time," Emma hypothesized. "But why would Sinister go through all this trouble for these two?"

"I dunno, he is short two horsemen," Kitty answered vaguely, stretching her mind for answers.

Emma turned to the tiny girl with an amazed look on her face. "Kitty, I think you might be on to something. We need to figure out how to get them out of here now. Time is running out."

"Em, I think we're gonna have to hook Remy up to this machine in order to do that, otherwise Sinister would have had them up and running around by now," Kitty said quietly. Kitty looked on the verge of tears.

"Fuck," Emma swore.


	33. Chapter 33

"Sug, I'm gonna need a little bit of your spark," Rogue yelled to Remy when War and Famine entered the room. "Odds aren't in our favour anymore, and I'm a little slow calling it up myself."

"Thought you'd never ask, Chere."

Remy swung around his staff, sweeping Rogue up into his arms for a quick kiss. She absorbed what she needed and let go. She slid her hand into one of his pockets for a deck of cards and charged them, flinging them out towards Sinister's goons. Remy went back to Sinister, who was now proving to have a little more fight in him than Remy had expected. Lucky for Remy, he had his Bo staff, and with it, he could keep Sinister at bay.

Rogue was fairing better than Remy against War and Famine. She had surprised them with the flash attack of cards and they went down quick. She pulled her gloves off and advanced upon them. These were innocent men under Sinister's control, so she only aimed to absorb enough to knock them out long enough for Emma to reverse Sinister's genetic meddling. She felt the quick and even flow of power as each man faded into unconsciousness under her touch.

She got to her feet ready to join Remy, whose fight with Sinister had turned vicious. Remy's blows were meant to kill, and Sinister was still up and kicking. It said something about his strength. Rogue was up and moving when Remy was pushed back by Sinister and now on his back with Sinister jumping on top of him.

"A little help, Chere," Remy gasped as Sinister's hands crushed around his neck.

Rogue leapt towards Sinister grabbing for his face. She jerked his head back with her hands and absorbed. She wasn't letting go of him until he let go of Remy, even if it meant she killed him. Waves of power crashed into her, this was more intense than anyone she'd ever absorbed. All of Sinister's years of genetic research that he'd transplanted into himself to gain more power were now being transferred into her. She wanted to let go, but still held on. Finally, Sinister let go of Remy and struggled to get her off of him. The contact had already been too long, and Sinister fell to the ground unconscious. She still didn't let go.

"Chere?" Remy called her with a ragged breathe. "Honey, let him go. He's out."

She looked up at him, still holding Sinister. All his memories and evil deeds were now screaming inside of her. It was madness. Sinister would never change. The man was evil. She could see that plain as day. He _needed_ to die_._

"Do you have any idea what I am seeing and feeling right now from him?" she screeched at Remy. "He needs to die! He _deserves_ to die!"

"Chere, let go of him now!" Remy yelled. "He's corrupting your mind. Yes, he deserves to die, but not by your hand."

"Remy, you don't understand!" she snarled back.

She didn't even see him move. Within seconds, Remy was behind her, tearing her away from Sinister. Forcing her to let go. Remy fell backwards onto the floor, pulling her with him, away from Sinister.

"You're not a killer, Chere, and I won't let him turn you into one." Remy panted.

Rogue stared at her hands in shock. Her skin was now the chalky white of Sinister. She had almost killed him.

"_Finish it_," a dark voice whispered in her mind.

_Sinister_. Rogue was in trouble. Try as she might, she couldn't get Sinister out of her mind. _Lock him away!_ her mind screamed. _Just lock him away like you used to, we'll get rid of him later!_

"Chere?"

She vaguely heard Remy's voice amongst the screaming in her head.

"I can't get him out of my head," she whispered, burying her head into Remy's chest. Remy's arms enveloped around her. They stayed huddled on the floor together for what seemed like hours.

Emma's voice broke through Remy's mind. "_Remy, we've got problems. Whatever you do, DO NOT KILL Sinister. We need him alive and conscious. He's got Scott and someone else hooked up to a machine in here, and Kitty and I are at a loss on how to get them stable, let alone get them out."_

"_Then we have a serious problem, Em. Rogue's already taken Sinister out. He's barely alive and she's going crazy. He won't leave her head."_

"_Is your area clear? Can you get to the next room?"_

"_Yeah. We're on our way."_

Remy carefully moved out from under Rogue, gently pulling her up with him. She moved with him like a little rag doll. Her skin still as white as Sinister's, her hair pitch black and her eyes glowed red. He hoped she didn't keep his traits for too long. She looked mournful and depressed rather than evil. She was in shock. Remy could see the dazed look in those glowing red eyes.

She had taken on more power than she could handle. He hoped to God that Emma could fix this. He led her across the lab to the door adjoining to the next lab where Emma and Kitty were. Hurrying her as quickly as he could. He knew that soon the Assassins would be down here. Logan and the rest of the team could only keep them at bay for so long. They had to get Scott out of here and fast. Time was running out and no longer playing on their side.

"Jesus!" Emma gasped when Remy entered the room with Rogue. Rogue wasn't in the best shape and neither was Remy. Remy led Rogue to a nearby chair and coaxed her into sitting down. He then looked around at his surroundings. Kitty was over by the tube-like chambers which held both unconscious men. He assumed the older one was Scott.

"Who's the other guy?" Remy asked.

"Not sure yet," Kitty answered. "We think they might be brothers."

Upon further discovery, Remy noticed a very familiar machine hooked up to the two tubes. "Oh hell," Remy breathed. "I think I'm catching on to where this is going. Make it quick, Em, because time is of the essence." Remy pulled off his coat and began slinking out of his leather uniform jacket.

"I-I don't know how to work this machine," Emma stammered. "And I have no intention of hooking you up to that again. There has got to be another way."

"There is no other way. Otherwise, Sinister would have done it already," Remy replied, pulling his undershirt over his head.

"Hey! That's what I said!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Even so, I'm not risking Remy on a machine that I can't use," Emma said coolly.

"Seriously, Em," Remy replied a little harshly. "Do it now before I lose my nerve."

"I know how it works," Rogue answered in a singsong voice from where she was seated. "It's all here." She tapped her head lightly.

"She's kinda creepy right now," Kitty whispered.

"She's kinda our only shot right now," Remy replied tartly. "Besides, I trust her more than Sinister, even if she is a mix of him right now."

Rogue got up from her chair and began clicking on dials and reading power gages. She walked over to Remy, who had now taken a seat in the machine. She began to hook up various electrodes to his body.

"So perfect," she sighed deliriously. "Perfect genetic material."

"Not really what I had in mind when I said I wanted to play doctor," Remy joked. Rogue smiled a sweet, vacant smile and carried on hooking Remy up. Emma and Kitty stepped out of the way.

"Is this really a good idea?" Kitty whispered to Emma.

"No," Emma answered firmly.

"Em," Remy called. Emma went over to him and he lowered his voice. "If she snaps out of it, don't let her shut off the machine until we're done."

"Remy, this is insane, we don't even know what this machine will do to you, it could kill you," Emma hissed.

"That's a chance we've got to take," Remy answered. "I haven't been killed yet, and I'm feeling pretty lucky today. Rogue won't let me die."

"Rogue isn't entirely Rogue right now," Emma answered back, then sighed when Remy refused to budge. "There really is no arguing with your insane logic, is there?"

"Not a chance in Hell." Remy smiled. "Just wish I had painkillers for the fun part."

Rogue instinctively popped her head up from her work and jabbed him with a needle.

"Ow, Jesus!" he snapped. Then dizziness took over, and he swiftly fell fast asleep.

Kitty jumped up in alarm. "Rogue! What did you do!" she cried.

Rogue looked up from some medical charts she'd located easily enough in a locked drawer. "He said he wanted painkillers," she replied calmly. "I'm not an animal you know. We should do this as humanely as possible. He won't feel a thing until he wakes up now."

Kitty and Emma watched in horror as Rogue started up the machine without a care in the world. Power surged from Remy and both women covered their ears from the sharp buzzing being emitted from the machine. Kitty jumped when the bodies in the tanks did. It lasted less than two minutes, and Rogue turned off the machine. She skipped over to the tubes and tapped on the glass.

"Wakey, wakey!" she sang as both monitors started beeping quickly.

"Is that it?" Kitty asked warily.

"Of course! I don't want drain Remy dry. Just a quick jump start… must save his perfect genetic material for later," Rogue quipped as she skipped over to Remy and began unhooking him from the machine. Remy was still fast asleep.

"Well, she's got the insane, mad scientist part down," Kitty mumbled.

"As soon as both of those men are out, I'm going into her mind and fixing this," Emma answered. "I'm not sure how long she can hold Sinister's evil nature at bay."

Rogue moved quickly, flipping more switches and carefully monitored the draining tanks. Soon, to the relief of both Emma and Kitty, Rogue had gotten both men out and changed into hospital scrubs from a nearby closet. Both men were slow and confused, but mobile. Emma motioned for Kitty to get them out and Kitty carefully grabbed both Scott and the other man, disappearing with them through the wall and back to Henri. That left Emma with a drugged up Remy and an insane Rogue. First on the menu, was waking up Remy. If things went bad, she needed him up and moving.

"Can we wake him up now?" Emma asked Rogue, who was now quietly speaking into a tape recorder.

"Hmmmm? Yes, I suppose so, he won't be very happy though," she answered and then proceeded to fish around for a vial. Finding what she was looking for, she moved back to Remy and waved the vial under his nose. He stirred and let out a painful groan. He instinctively moved his hands to his eyes and rubbed them.

"Remy, are you alright?" Emma asked kneeling beside him.

"Did it work?" he asked in hoarse voice.

"Yeah, Kitty's taking them back to Henri."

He smiled faintly and mumbled, "I feel like shit. Surprisingly, nowhere near what it felt like last time, though."

With Remy awake and slowly dragging his shirt back on, Emma focused her attention on Rogue, who was already doing a pretty good job keeping Sinister from taking over her mind. With Emma joining the battle for Rogue's mind, Sinister didn't stand a chance. She'd already played this game and won with Carol, and Sinister would be no different. Together, Sinister's mental residue was expelled, and Rogue faded back into herself again. Losing whatever traits she'd acquired from Sinister.

"Ugh, I never want to be insane again," Rogue stated, focusing her attention back to the situation on hand. "We've still got to get War and Famine out of here."

"Already been there and done that," Kitty shouted from the room Remy and Rogue had originally come from. "Nightcrawler's here and so are the Thieves. A war is about to break out between the two over Remy and now the team's been caught in the middle."

"Any chance I can talk my way outta this one?" Remy asked, wincing in pain as he moved. Rogue quickly ran to him, steadying him with her hands.

"Not a chance," Bella Donna said from the doorway.

Assassins closed in on the group from every direction.


	34. Chapter 34

The group unanimously decided to go quietly. Emma thought it was best to be taken to the front hall where the rest of the team was. From there, they'd figure out how to get Remy out of this mess that really, for the first time, he had nothing to do with.

_Guilds_, Emma sighed. _They always want something they can't have._ In Jean-Luc's case, he claimed he wanted peace between the Guilds, but if he really wanted that, Remy would have been sought out years ago to appease Bella Donna. No, Jean-Luc wasn't willing to trade his son for peace, but for the power Sinister offered? _Well, that's a different story_.

Then, there was Bella Donna, the swamp witch who was still madly in love with Remy, even after he murdered her brother. Emma couldn't help but think that she was a revenge motivated woman, who really didn't love Remy at all and just wanted him by her side so she could see how miserable he was at all times. This theory escalated to the top of Emma's list, when Bella Donna recognized Rogue, who had her arms around Remy. If looks could kill, the face Bella Donna gave Rogue would have done just that.

As for Remy's part in this twisted web of lies and deceit, he was surprising calm. In fact, he looked completely at home, which was when Emma suspected that Remy did actually have a plan to get himself out of this mess. He betrayed no emotions on his face, but fiercely held Rogue's hand as they entered the hall where they were able to see the rest of the team, Jean-Luc, and the Thieves.

Henri looked sick with worry over his brother's well being, and fidgeted back and forth. Emma knew he wanted to speak up against his father, but wasn't sure how to broach the subject. She had to admit, she felt sorry for Henri, who lacked the courage to stand up to his father and his Guild. She didn't fully understand the code of Thieves, but from what Henri had said, it was generally poor form to sell out a fellow Thief, even if that Thief had been exiled eight years ago.

Henri had stated that Remy would always be a Thief, no matter where he went in the world. It was his birthright as 'le diable blanc'. All Emma had understood from this 'white devil' garbage was that Remy was prophesized as the Guilds' savior, and would bring about the collective success of both warring Guilds all because of his mutant eyes. The whole thing was ridiculous backwoods, mumbo jumbo mysticism.

Remy now stood with Rogue, directly in front of Jean-Luc and Bella Donna. Remy removed his hand from Rogue's and opted to slide his arm around her waist. To Emma it looked like he was deliberately goading his father's temper and Bella Donna's contempt.

Rogue was nervous and angry at the same time. She wanted nothing more than to tear into Bella Donna and give that woman a physical manifestation of a piece of her mind. She'd had enough of this woman's damn meddling, and it was ending today, if Rogue had any say in the matter.

As for Jean-Luc, Rogue could see the resemblance in Henri, there was no mistaking that they were father and son, but similarities ended with looks. Personality wise, they were night and day. Where Henri seemed as laid back and jovial as Remy, Jean-Luc was a hard, serious man. Rogue wasn't even sure his face was built for smiling. And if it was, he sure wasn't smiling at her. And that was okay, because he sure as hell wouldn't be getting any warm greeting from her.

"What is this Remy?" Jean-Luc asked harshly, obviously meaning her within Remy's arm.

"You're going to have to be more specific," Remy answered blankly.

_What was he doing?_ Rogue stared. It was blatant that nobody spoke to Jean-Luc like this.

"You haven't been gone so long to have forgotten your place," Jean-Luc replied angrily.

"I'm an exile. I know my place very well. I owe you nothing and I owe the Guilds nothing," Remy answered back in his monotone voice.

"I decide who is a Thief and who is not," Jean-Luc cried angrily. "And I revoke your exile and call you Thief!"

Jean-Luc's decision seemed to startle everyone but Remy.

"Fine," Remy answered simply. Jean-Luc relaxed, he had won. Rogue watched as Remy calculated his next move and continued to speak, "But by code, _my wife_ must be called into the Thieves, as well."

There was honest to God gasping throughout the Thieves. Remy held up his left hand, wiggling his fingers, letting the dim lighting catch _Robert Lord's_ wedding band. Jean-Luc's face went red. Bella Donna's went even redder. Remy had just made Rogue the wife in question. Remy had better know what he was doing…

"Absolutely not!" Jean-Luc raged towards his son. "The Guild refuses to acknowledge your marriage to this… this outsider! You are a Thief, and by my order, you _will_ marry Bella Donna like you were supposed to eight years ago! You _will_ bring peace between our Guilds. There is no brother to object to you this time!"

"Yes, there is," Henri spoke up quietly.

Remy whirled around to face his brother. Jean-Luc looked ready to kill both his sons.

"Henri, don't," Remy pleaded to him.

Henri shook his head and stepped forward in front of Remy and Rogue. Rogue had no idea what was happening or what had just passed between the two brothers.

"I object to Remy LeBeau, le diable blanc's marriage to Bella Donna, and I challenge all who oppose this lady's honour as his true wife." Henri said defiantly as he motioned to Rogue. "Remy has been gone for eight years as an exile, it should have been expected that he would take a wife outside of the Guild."

The crowd became unruly now. Thieves and Assassins began to argue amongst themselves. For the first time since being here, Remy looked nervous. Henri speaking up hadn't been part of his plan.

"She's my wife, and I'll defend her honour," Remy said loudly.

"You can't!" Bella Donna shrieked viciously. "Henri has called it and therefore it is his duel. He will fight both the Patriarch of the Thieves and the Patriarch of the Assassins, unless the _lady_ wishes to defend herself."

Rogue now understood what was going on. Remy had used her position as his 'wife' as a means to duel both Bella Donna and his father. If he won, he was a free man and they would walk out of here unharmed. Then Henri had stepped in, calling the duel first. Now Henri had to fight both Patriarchs. By the look on Remy's face, Henri wasn't as good a dueler as Remy. Henri went ghostly pale as he was handed a rapier, and Rogue knew he was going to die.

"I'll defend myself!" Rogue blurted out. Relief swept over Henri briefly, until he realized her life was now forfeit. Bella Donna smiled her snake smile.

"Chere!" Remy hissed, his voice now strained with worry. "This is _dueling,_ not fighting. There are rules of engagement that _must_ be followed. You don't know the first thing about duels—"

"I may not, but you do," Rogue answered with a sly grin. "And I've got you and your memories locked away in my head. You know I'll fair better than Henri."

"But, Chere—"

"Trust me, Sug."

Remy sighed in defeat and cupped her face in his hands kissing her lips. "Always," he answered.

Rogue was handed a rapier.

Jean-Luc's voice rose above the crowd. "Anyone who interferes with the duel dies along with the lady."

Storm held Logan back, and Remy stepped aside, watching warily.

_Always keep an ace in the hole_. Rogue walked over to Logan and kissed him quick on the cheek, absorbing his healing mutation.

"Smart girl," Remy whispered in relief.

She proceeded to 'say farewell' to all her friends, making sure to absorb a bit of each one. You never knew when their mutations would come in handy. Rogue was fairly certain both Bella Donna and Jean-Luc would bend the rules and she would be ready for it.

She faced Jean-Luc first. He had years on Remy, but Remy had his mutation to aid him. She concentrated hard on Remy, calling up his knowledge and memories within her mind. She felt the slight tingle of energy course through her body and the restlessness, the need to move, that came with it.

She heard someone in the crowd gasp, "She's got his eyes!"

Rogue smiled at Jean-Luc.

She was ready.

Dueling was like dancing, and like dancing, she followed the steps, letting her body move with the ebb and flow of the rhythm Remy instinctively knew. He was the driving force, and all Rogue really had to do was sit back and let Remy's muscle memory take over. She hardly realized she had even beaten Jean-Luc, until she heard her own voice say, "Forfeit or die."

With the tip of her rapier held neatly at his throat, Jean-Luc fell to his knees and dropped his sword. "Forfeit. You dance like a Thief," he rasped.

Rogue kicked his rapier out of the way, and Jean-Luc slowly got to his feet and left the duel. Surprisingly, he'd dueled honourably. Bella Donna stepped in.

"I'll cut those eyes out," she snarled and the next duel began.

Bella Donna would cheat. Rogue knew that. To what extent, she had no idea. She moved more violently than Jean-Luc and Rogue had to keep on her guard. Remy's memories proved to be enough to keep the duel going, his knowledge clued her in to all sorts of 'cheats' Bella Donna was using. She could hear Remy shouting in outrage to his father on the sidelines, pointing out all sorts of misconduct. Neither Thief nor Assassin chose to interfere. The duel kept on regardless of Bella Donna's poor sportsmanship.

"_Emma, we need to get Sinister out of this building, take away the Assassins' bargaining tool,"_ Remy yelled out to Emma in his mind.

"_Already on it, I sent Kitty and Nightcrawler out at the beginning of the duel. Nothing like a good diversion."_ Emma's voice twinkled in his mind.

With Sinister out of the building, the Assassins had just lost their edge over the Thieves and Remy was about to put his new plan into action. Rogue was still dueling Bella Donna, regardless of the downfall of the duel. It was likened to a bar brawl now, and the only reason nothing had been called on Bella Donna was because the Thieves wanted Rogue to lose.

It was the perfect time for Remy to interfere. It was instant death to anyone who interfered with the duel and helped Rogue but, if Remy jumped into the duel, what we're they going to do? Kill their bargaining tool? Not likely. It would come down to trades. The Thieves had Remy in plain sight, but the Assassin's had lost Sinister to the X-men. And if Sinister were no longer there, the Thieves would be offended and join his side against the Assassins.

Remy joined the duel the very instant Rogue had been knocked down. If Bella Donna wanted a fight, she would get one. The crowd went wild as Remy snapped out his Bo staff.

"You've chosen death, for her and yourself!" Bella Donna screamed. "You can't do that!"

"Bring us Sinister and we'll trade. Him for me. That's what this is all about," Remy replied. "No more games, Belle, you want me? Give the Thieves Sinister as you promised."

Bella Donna eyed Remy suspiciously. "What are you playing at, Remy?"

"I come willingly, you let Rogue and my team leave New Orleans safely. No trouble."

Bella Donna thought it over.

"Get Sinister, now!" she barked to her Assassins. Three men faded off into the shadows.

Remy waited patiently, knowing Sinister would not be found. Ten minutes went by and the Thieves became antsy and suspicious.

"Well?" Jean-Luc snapped at Bella Donna. "Where is Sinister?"

Remy smiled in delight when the Assassins arrived empty handed and whispered urgently to Bella Donna. Her eyes widened in shock. Then she hissed something anger. Jean-Luc caught it right away.

"The deal is off without Sinister, Bella Donna. That was our agreement. Remy for Sinister. Are you refusing to keep your word as the Patriarch of the Assassins?" Jean-Luc's voice boomed across the hall. Dead silence from the Guilds followed.

Bella Donna said nothing. She turned to Remy in rage. "You did this!" she screamed and lunged at him with her rapier still in hand.

"Oh no you don't, Sug," Rogue shouted, grabbing Bella Donna by the hair and swinging her across the floor. "We ain't dueling anymore, and brawlin's more my style."

"Enough!" Jean-Luc shouted. "Thieves, we have been betrayed by our rival Guild, and our honour is at stake. Let us regain it in blood!"

The Thieves went nuts. Within seconds, a full war broke out between the Guilds. Remy grabbed Rogue and weaved to the exit where the rest of the X-men stood.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Remy shouted.

"What about the Thieves?" Emma asked, eyeing Henri who was fighting off two Assassins.

"What about them? They did me no favours here," Remy answered coldly, heading for the door.

"Then what about Henri?" Emma called after him. "He's your brother and he didn't sell you out."

"Em, this happens on a daily basis. Henri and I were raised in this. He can handle it. He was born to," Remy sighed.

Sure enough, Henri had already taken down the two Assassins. Emma sighed in defeat. Henri gave her a quick salute and smile, before he jumped onto the next group of Assassins. She gave him a quick wave goodbye and followed her team out the door. _Always a Thief_.


	35. Chapter 35

Life at the mansion took some getting used to. Emma wasn't sure whether or not she could live in the mansion with Bobby Drake _and_ Scott Summers. Both were so… _so anal_ about _everything_. She thanked her lucky stars that Scott's younger brother, Alex, wasn't like his brother at all. She had been assigned to help with Scott's rehabilitation and had given him the new school tour at Storm's request. Scott had been appalled when he saw the door to Rogue and Remy's room. He traced the outline of their names scratched into the door.

"You allowed vandalism?" Scott asked.

"It's really how they got together in the first place," Emma said, shrugging.

"It should be sanded down and fixed," Scott replied.

"I'd like to see you try. Neither Rogue nor Remy are worth pissing off," Emma answered wryly. "It's sentimental to them."

"I thought Rogue was with Bobby?"

"Yeah, well, Bobby never carved their names in a door for a dance," Emma said, smiling fondly.

Scott had let the door be and reluctantly pulled his hand away. "So much has changed," he sighed.

"Some for the better," Emma answered, taking his hand and leading him down the hall to meet the new students.

Kitty met them with Colossus in the front foyer. She had a huge bouquet of white roses. _Wow. Colossus had good taste, _Emma thought, eyeing up the bouquet.

"Hey, Em, these just came for you," Kitty said, dumping the bouquet into Emma's surprised hands. "Read the card, who's it from?"

Emma took the card from the envelope and read it silently, "_Dear Miss Emma Frost, You'd make a great Thief, 'cause you stole my heart."_ Emma couldn't hide her smile or the slight colour that rose to her cheeks. _Henri_.

"Well?" Kitty asked impatiently. "Who sent them?"

"Doesn't say," Emma said, slipping the note into her pocket. "These need water. Come on, Scott, I'll show you the kitchen."

"I already know where the kitchen is," he replied, following her anyway and looking a little jealous.

Kitty was left in the hall with Colossus.

"Betcha anything, Henri sent those," Kitty said to her boyfriend. "Oooh! I just _love_ triangles!"

* * *

Remy sat across the table from Sinister. The team had turned him in to the proper authorities. Sinister was now in the custody of the police's mutant task force. He wore a similar helmet to the one Magneto had worn, only this one kept Sinister from getting into other people's minds, rather than keeping others out. He was strapped into a straight jacket and sat complacently across from Remy. No doubt Stryker's research had come into play on this one. For most cases, Remy didn't agree with the human's methods of containment, but in this instance, he did. He wasn't even sure what he was going to get out of Sinister or why he was the only one the man would speak to. Remy was taking one for the team, and begrudgingly showed up to visit Sinister.

Sinister smiled at him from across the table. It sent chills down Remy's spine.

"Remy, my dear boy. How lovely to see you," Sinister said in a pleasant voice.

_Definitely hopped up on some kind of drug, _Remy thought to himself. Sinister was way too pleasant to be Sinister.

"I've got some questions to ask you, Sinister," Remy replied, unfolding a piece of paper from his pocket. He felt like he was a kid on an errand for his mother, only his mother was a very testy blonde psychic. He looked down at Emma's neatly written out questions.

"Those aren't your questions, dear boy," Sinister replied. "Ask the ones you really want the answers for."

Remy looked up from his list. He studied Sinister's face hard. Yes, the man across from him was now the Sinister he knew.

"You're faking," Remy said carefully.

"The master of cons wins a prize," Sinister answered. "They can't hold me forever, Mr. LeBeau. You of all people know that."

Remy nodded. Magneto had escaped a very similar imprisonment, and Sinister, in Remy's opinion, was much craftier.

"Why me?" Remy asked quietly.

"It all comes down to genetics, Remy," Sinister answered. "Your genetic make up is phenomenal. It's a shame I can't track your lineage due to the mysterious circumstances of your adoption. A mutant born with a visible mutation is rare, since the majority of mutations develop in puberty. You, however, were born with those eyes. Right from birth you were the white devil."

"And so why Scott?" Remy asked.

"Ah, the Summers brothers. Powerful mutants. I came across Scott a few years back barely alive on a beach. I've kept him alive through his brother, who I encountered much earlier. Sadly, in order to keep them both, I had to incubate them until I could figure out how to harness your mutation."

"Why would you go through all that trouble?" Remy asked suspiciously.

"My dear boy, you aren't listening to me. Genetics. It's that simple. In order for me to survive the ages, I need perfect genetic mutations. Survival of the fittest, boy, survival of the fittest."

Well, at least the Summers brothers had acquired Sinister as a personal stalker as well. Remy didn't feel so alone anymore. Sinister's obsession with pure genetic mutations stretched further than Remy. He was wasting his time here. He had got up to leave, and almost pressed the button for the guard, when Sinister made an odd comment.

"_She_ has fantastic genetics. I'm curious what your offspring would be like."

"We are not your experiments," Remy replied sharply, hitting the button for the guard. One arrived at the door immediately to let him out.

"Not yet, anyway," Sinister called after him.

Remy refused to turn around and give Sinister the satisfaction of knowing he'd gotten to him. He was relieved when Rogue met him in the hallway and silently wrapped her arm around his waist as they left the building.

Remy took the long route back to the mansion. Things were different now. Before New Orleans, everything had been so uncomplicated at Xavier's, now everything had changed. In addition to the Summers brothers being revived from their incubative slumber, Emma had restored both War and Famine to their original forms.

Remy wasn't sure exactly where he stood now. Jean-Luc had revoked his exile, and he was free to return to New Orleans. He had been hasty to leave, but once he arrived back at Xavier's, he wasn't sure he belonged there anymore. He couldn't deny the thrill and excitement he'd felt being back with the Guild of Thieves. It coursed through his veins. Part of the reason he'd left so abruptly was because he _wanted_ to join in the fight. He _wanted_ to be part of it all again.

Rogue rested her hand on his thigh while he drove. He'd left New Orleans for her. She was one of the good guys, one of the X-men, and for her, he'd stay and be and X-man too. He'd even _try_ to be a good guy.

Rogue smiled up at him. "You okay, Sug?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Hey, Chere? Let's just drive for awhile. I'm not quite ready to go back to the mansion."

She rubbed his thigh and his body came alive.

"Me either," she answered.

And so, Remy just drove with no destination in mind. It didn't matter where they ended up. She was with him.

End


End file.
